One happy family
by doperwtjes
Summary: To the outside world they seemed like one happy family. But within every house lies a secret, or perhaps a few. And Deidara and Neji realize there is something very wrong in the Uchiha house. SasuNeji, ItaDei, hints of KisaIta
1. Chapter 1

**One happy family**

* * *

_To the outside world they seemed like one happy family. But within every house lies a secret, or perhaps a few. And Deidara and Neji realize there is something very wrong in the Uchiha house. SasuNeji, ItaDei, hints of KisaIta_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

On a Monday morning, Uchiha Sasuke opened his eyes as a small string of light was shining through his window. Sasuke turned around a few more times, before his alarm clock went off and it was time to get up. He quickly washed himself, got dressed and packed his bag for school, before he went downstairs and sat down at the Uchiha dinner table. His mother was making breakfast and it smelled quite good. His father was reading the newspaper.

"Morning dad." Sasuke mumbled, still not completely awake.  
"Good morning son." Fugaku said, not looking up.

"Did you sleep well honey?" Mikoto asked, smiling at her youngest.

Sasuke gave his mother a small smile back.

"I did." He said. Of course that was not the whole truth. He hadn't had a proper sleep in months. But he didn't want his mother to worry.

"Good." Mikoto said "Do you want to drink coffee or tea?" Meanwhile, Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, came walking off the stairs, dressed in baggy black pants, a shirt and a leather jacket on. He walked towards the fridge and pulled out the milk.

"Good morning." He said to the rest of the family.

Sasuke looked at his brother for a while, said nothing and then turned to his mother.

"Coffee please." He said. He needed caffeine. His father in the mean time, looked at Itachi and then cleared his throat.

"May I ask what the hell you are wearing Itachi?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

Mikoto sighed at hearing this, but started making a big portion of coffee.

"..Clothes dad." Itachi said, as he looked at his father, while he poured himself a glass of milk.

"These are not decent clothes Itachi. Change." Fugaku demanded as he gave Itachi a glare and then started reading his newspaper again.

Sasuke sighed. He knew where this was heading.

"Sasuke's wearing almost the same." Itachi answered, as he leaned against the sink. Mikoto now put four plates on the table, filled.

Sasuke gave Itachi a glare as well now. Great, now he was involved.

"Sasuke has nothing to do with the clothes I want you to wear. You are the one who needs to be taught proper manners. Now change your clothes." Fugaku said, already sounding angrier.

"Dad, the jacket I could understand, but the rest is fine." Itachi said, as he shrugged off his jacket.

"Itachi, just change your pants." Mikoto said to her eldest.

"No mom, dad is only doing this to pick on me." Itachi said, as he shook his head. He didn't sound angry though. He was calm as always, but serious too. "I won't change my clothes."

Fugaku got up now and put his hands on the table hard, Sasuke quickly grabbing the vase that was on it before it would fall over.

"You are going to change your clothes right now." Fugaku snapped. "It is not only that you are wearing these ridiculous clothes, but now you also put up such an attitude. Change."

Now Itachi was glaring to his dad.

"Just give it up dad, I'll never be the son you want anyway." He said.

Mikoto sighed as she grabbed the coffee and put it on the table, before sitting down and massaging her temples.

"Do you think I don't know that? You made that perfectly clear when you decided I should pay for your rehab!" Fugaku yelled now, hitting the table again, which made the coffeepot tumble over and spill coffee all over the table. Sasuke glared at the table now, as if making it the table's fault.

"As if you don't know why that rehab was needed in the first place." Itachi snapped, before looking away pissed.

"Fugaku please.." Mikoto softly said, looking at her husband pleadingly.

But Fugaku already stormed to Itachi, grabbed him harshly by the arm and pulled him out of the dining room and up the stairs, leaving Sasuke and his mother by themselves. Sasuke was still staring at the table, his hands made to fists. He could hear his father and Itachi yelling at each other, accusing each other. Then that inevitable sound came and a pained cry from Itachi. Every damn morning it was the same.

Mikoto took a shaky breath now, as she stood to make more coffee.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke.." She muttered.

Sasuke didn't look at his mother as he got up, grabbed a slice of bread and then his bag. A shiver ran down his spine as he heard those same sounds again.

"I'm going to school." Sasuke softly said and then rushed his way to the door, grabbed his coat and left. His house was no longer a place he wanted to be, it was a place to run from.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke walked into the school building, going straight for his locker. He opened it and dumped some books in it, then leaned against his locker and ate his breakfast. It was a new school year and Sasuke was sure he was gonna be eating a lot of his breakfasts at school. Luckily, school was there, because he couldn't have bared to be at home all day anymore.

"Hey man." Someone suddenly said to his left and when Sasuke looked up, his friend Kiba was standing there. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Sasuke lied. "Just had to hurry, since I overslept. How are you? Had a nice vacation?"

"Yeah, a very nice one." Kiba said. "We've been to Africa and it was awesome. We have been on safari, we've seen crocodiles and we rode on damn elephants. It was really cool. What about your holiday?"

"Ah yeah, it was fine." Sasuke said. "You're lucky you went to Africa, I stayed home."

"What did you do?" Kiba asked as he pulled out his water bottle and drank some water.

"Just chillin'." Sasuke said. "I worked a little."

"Alright, nice." Kiba said. "For some kind of reason I'm happy that school started again."

"Me too. I'm definitely done chilling. So are we in the same class?" Sasuke asked. He and Kiba talked some times. Sasuke couldn't say they were really good friends. But at least they were friends at some level. They didn't share things with each other, and their personal lives didn't matter. Which was good, because Sasuke was not gonna tell anybody about his personal life.

"We are." Kiba said, nodding. "It's practically the same class as last year."

"Ok." Sasuke said nodding. At that moment, the school bell rang.

"Guess we should get to class then." Sasuke grabbed his bag from the floor and started walking.

"Are you going to the party tomorrow?" Kiba asked, as he walked with Sasuke.

"What party?" Sasuke asked frowning. He hadn't heard anything about a party. Then again, he had missed lots of things ever since Itachi came back.

"There's a school party tomorrow man." Kiba said, smirking at his friend. "The whole school is coming."

"Oh.. I haven't heard anything about that." Sasuke said as he looked at Kiba. "I don't think I'm going." No matter how much he wanted to get out of his house, he really didn't like parties.

"Why not?" Kiba asked. "Come on, it will be fun. There will be a good DJ and we can drink alcohol."

"I just don't like going into public places if I don't have to." Sasuke said. They reached their classroom now and walked in. Kiba had been right, the class had pretty much stayed the same.

"Alright, well, I still hope you will come." Kiba said. He walked in too and sat down somewhere in the back.

Sasuke sat down next to him, not wanting any attention on him today. Or any day.

"We'll see." He told Kiba. "You know, I still don't know how you managed to pass last year. You were failing almost every class."

"I have my ways." Kiba said, smirking. "I mean come on, even Naruto passed."

"Well that's true, he's stupider then you, no matter how unlikely that seems." Sasuke said and gave a slight smirk to Kiba.

Kiba snorted.

"Thanks again mister Uchiha." He said.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and smirked some more. This lightened his mood.

"You're horrible, you become happy by insulting me." Kiba said, laughing.

"Well you're the one laughing after getting insulted." Sasuke said, and gave out a small laugh, something he rarely ever did.

"It's something I hear all day long." Kiba said, smirking.

"Poor you." Sasuke said and smirked as well. At that moment the teacher walked inside and Sasuke grabbed his books. He had to do well in class. He couldn't use any distractions.

* * *

The next afternoon, Itachi came walking out of his room to get something to drink. Because he had been in rehab until last week, he had to stay home for one more week, until he could go to school again. He had been thinking in his room, not wanting to come out, but now he had to because of his thirst. He walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where his mother was folding the laundry.

"Hey." He said, as he walked towards the water tap and filled the water boiler to make tea.

His mother looked up, a look of concern on her face. Both stayed silent for a while until Mikoto spoke.

"I'm sorry Itachi." She said. "Let me take care of your wounds." She got up from the chair she was sitting on, putting her laundry aside.

"I'm fine mom." Itachi said, sighing a little, as he put the water boiler on and searched for tea.

"Please Itachi, I don't want them to get infected." Mikoto said as she walked to Itachi and urged him to sit down.

"Most of them are blue spots." Itachi said, but sat down anyway.

"They need to be taken care of as well." Mikoto said and went to one of her cabins to get out some ointments. "Take off your shirt dear."

Itachi nodded before taking off the sweatshirt he was wearing. He always obeyed his mom, because she was actually acting like a parent. His dad was a different case.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He said, knowing he was all black and blue.

"It is." Mikoto softly said and then walked back to Itachi. She started applying the ointments to all the spots. At that moment, the front door opened and a minute later, Sasuke walked into the kitchen. He looked at Itachi and his mom for a while, before opening the fridge to get something to drink.

"Hi." He said, not actually wanting to say anything else.

"Hey." Itachi said.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Mikoto asked, while she was being as careful as possible with her eldest child.

"Hmm. Alright." Sasuke answered and then pulled some juice out of the fridge. He pulled out a glass and filled it. He didn't need to see Itachi battered up.

"I was wondering, do you have a school party, just like last year?" Mikoto asked, as she was putting a plaster onto Itachi's face. "You can put on your shirt again honey." She said to Itachi, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom." Itachi said, as he put on his sweatshirt again, and stood, hearing the water was boiling. "Does anyone else want tea?"

"Gladly honey." Mikoto said. "Strawberry for me."

"No." Sasuke answered Itachi. He stopped being polite to Itachi ages ago. Sasuke then turned to his mother and sat down at the table.

"I do, tonight. But I'm not going." He said.

"Why not?" Mikoto asked, looking shocked, while Itachi was pouring hot water into two cups, silent.

"Because I don't feel like it. Is that so weird?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Sasuke, be nice." Mikoto said. "And yes, that is weird, for a teenager. I want you to go tonight. It would be good for you to socialize a little."

"No it wouldn't." Sasuke said. "I can't bring anyone here anyway. So then what's the point in socializing."

"Do you need to bring someone here to be socializing?" Mikoto asked. "Don't you want to have a nice time going out? I would recommend this to Itachi too, if he wasn't injured and still recovering." Itachi now placed a cup of strawberry tea in front of his mother, before departing to his room again, with his tea.

"...And be nicer to your brother Sasuke." She then said, frowning. "Don't you see he already has it difficult enough?"

"Well he did that to himself." Sasuke snapped and got up. "The only reason I am going to that party tonight is because 'any' place is better then here." He violently grabbed his bag now and his glass of juice, so he could go to his room as well.

"Sasuke." Mikoto said, as she stood too and grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Please. You know better then that. Itachi did drugs because of the pressure your father gave him."

Sasuke pulled his arm loose now.

"Itachi only did it to nag dad." He snapped. "You wanted me to go mom, so I'm going. You should be happy."

"...Fine." Mikoto said. "I love you honey."

"I love you too." Sasuke said, before retreating to his room as well. He was gonna go out and he was gonna drink until he would forget about this all. And that really was the only reason he was going.

* * *

That evening, Sasuke had walked into the school, where the party was held. He looked around, seeing a lot of his classmates through the crowd, but they didn't interest him. Sasuke made his way through the masses of people and reached the bar. Sitting down, he ordered a beer. Time to get really wasted.

After two more beers, Kiba suddenly sat down next to Sasuke, looking surprised but happy.

"Hey man, decided to come after all?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at Kiba for a while, ordered another beer as he drank his third one down and then started talking.

"My mother wanted me to go, so I went." He answered.

"You actually listen to your mom?" Kiba asked, laughing a little surprised. "Believe me man, it was a good choice to listen, it's awesome in here. But do you really plan on sitting at the bar the whole time?"

"First I get drunk, then I am going to screw someone really really hard." Sasuke said, his shame already gone with his third beer.

Kiba snorted.

"And that would be a boy, I presume?" He asked. "It sounds like the alcohol starts to work already."

"Oh shut up. And I am gay, so it would be kind of stupid to go after a girl now would it?" Sasuke asked, pouring his fourth beer down and asking for another.

"True." Kiba said. "Could be that you changed your mind though. So any idea 'who' you want to screw tonight?"

"Nope." Sasuke said and looked around. "I need someone really hot and someone who knows what a good screw is. Suggestions?" He asked, sipping at his fifth beer.

"I do know someone really hot, but if he knows what a good screw is, no idea." Kiba said, smirking. "But does that matter? I don't even know if he's gay, but I do know that he is drunk now."

"Well then he won't mind me screwing him." Sasuke said. "Who?"

"Hyuuga Neji." Kiba said, pointing towards the big dance room. "There, close to the wall. The brown haired boy. He's damn hot. He does have a girlfriend so I don't know if he's even bi, but I think he is."

"Well only one way to find out." Sasuke said as he slid of his bar chair, pouring the contents of his final beer down and then made his way to the guy Kiba was talking about. He had swayed to the left a little, but he got to where he was headed and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, do you wanna fuck tonight?" He bluntly asked, the other guy being the only one who could have heard it.

Said guy furrowed his brows as he heard the odd request. He took in what he saw in front of him. An immensely hot looking guy, with a muscled body, shining with sweat, dark hair framing his face, even darker eyes staring at him, and not to mention the person's lips.

"...Who are you?" Neji asked, frowning a little now.

"Sasuke. Now do you wanna fuck tonight or not?" Sasuke asked, leaning in closer to Neji and inspecting him. Kiba was right, this guy was hot. A little too feminine for his taste, but hot nonetheless.

Neji looked at the other a little longer, before shrugging.

"Sure, why not." He then said. He was bored anyway.

"Good, then where do you live and what is the fastest way to get there?" Sasuke asked, grabbing the guy by the arm.

"I live just around the corner." Neji said. "Elisabeth street, number nine." It seemed this was going to get rough.

"Well let's go then." Sasuke said, the alcohol making him impatient. He dragged Neji along, ignoring any stares he got from other people.

"Hey, easy." Neji said, walking with Sasuke. It didn't take long before they reached his apartment and he grabbed into his jacket for his keys. It was hard, since he saw everything a little blurry now.

"So you are gay right?" Sasuke asked, tapping his foot because Neji was taking so long.

"Bi." Neji corrected Sasuke, as he opened the door to his house. He walked in and hung up his jacket. "You are gay?"

"Hell yeah." Sasuke said, liking the fact that he could admit it. Sasuke followed Neji inside and looked around while closing the door. It looked like a student apartment.

"Are there others here?" He asked.

"No, they went home to their parents for now." Neji said. "They won't come home tonight either."

"Good." Sasuke said and before Neji could do anything, Sasuke had grabbed him by the arm and kissed him full on the lips.

Neji let out a moan of surprise. He wondered why the guy was this drunk though. He shove it aside quickly, as he started kissing back, pulling the guy closer by putting his arms around his neck.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the hips and pushed him against a wall.

"..Where is your room?" Sasuke asked between all the kissing.

Neji groaned softly, before breaking the kiss.

"First door on the left." He said.

Sasuke pulled Neji off the wall again, then kissed him firmly and harsh while pushing Neji into that direction. They almost tripped on several things in their way, but soon made it to Neji's room.

Neji now moved his hands under Sasuke's shirt, while he kept on kissing Sasuke, liking how rough he was.

Sasuke let out a groan as he kicked the door closed behind them and pushed Neji down on the bed. Before Neji could do something, Sasuke had pulled off his shirt, shoes and socks and was now pulling off Neji's pants. He didn't want any foreplay.

"..H-hey, calm down." Neji said, frowning, as he grabbed Sasuke's hands. "We're not in a hurry."

Sasuke pulled his hands back and then pulled off Neji's pants completely.

"I am." He said and then kissed Neji, just so he would shut up.

Neji frowned even deeper, before he broke the kiss and turned them both around. He then pulled off Sasuke's shirt, and he went down to pull of Sasuke's socks and shoes. He wouldn't be the only one naked.

As Neji was busy with him, Sasuke managed to pull off Neji's boxer as well. He himself didn't even know how he did it, but Sasuke could care less. He had this hot guy naked and soon he would be too and he could fuck the shit out of Neji.

Neji gave Sasuke a slight glare as he noticed he was naked already, and quickly pulled down Sasuke's pants and boxer.

"Now calm down you ass." He said, but had to say he was already starting to get excited.

"You know you like this." Sasuke said, as he pushed Neji back down on the bed and pushed Neji's legs apart.

"Someone's been down there before right?" He asked, not wanting to waste time preparing if Neji didn't need it.

"I like it even more if you would be patient." Neji said. "And yes." When he saw Sasuke was about to push in already, he quickly closed his legs.

"And I would like it if we could be excited first before you penetrate me." He snapped, before grabbing Sasuke's head and pushing it down, kissing him.

Sasuke groaned now and then grabbed Neji by the hair, to push him down on the bed again. He then grabbed Neji's cock roughly and started stroking.

"There, happy?" He asked.

Neji let out a groan, as he started breathing heavier, getting a blush on his face.

"I g-guess." He said. Strangely enough the hair pulling had turned him on more then the actual stroking. He moved his head back a little, liking the control Sasuke had over him.

Sasuke started stroking Neji more roughly now and started licking and kissing Neji's neck. Sasuke then rolled Neji's balls in his other hand, hoping Neji would think it was enough foreplay for now.

Neji groaned, as he started panting a little faster. His organ was hard now.

"..O-ok.. I'm ready." He said.

"About time." Sasuke groaned as he pulled his hands away. He turned Neji around, onto his stomach and then pulled him up by the hips. It didn't take long before Sasuke let his cock sink into Neji's ass. Because of the alcohol he forgot all about lubricant and condoms.

And Neji was the one who immediately felt it, letting out a pained groan. He gripped the mattress and bit his lip, but decided to not anger the other further and just take it. He couldn't help but tightening up though, stopping Sasuke from going further.

Sasuke groaned for a while as he felt he couldn't do what he wanted, but then decided to pull out and slam back in. He aimed for anything that could send Neji over the edge and cry out in pleasure.

Neji let out another groan of pain, but managed to relax his entrance. He put his head onto the mattress, panting, as he spread his legs a little more. As Sasuke had been pushing inside of him for a minute, suddenly his spot was being hit and he let out the cry of pleasure Sasuke had been waiting for, and he pushed back, eager to feel more.

Sasuke smirked slightly, before his face went serious and he started thrusting against the spot he had found. He groaned slightly as he managed to push in all the way with every thrust (something he couldn't do with just anyone). This was exactly what he had needed.

Neji kept on moaning and panting, starting to stroke himself, since Sasuke didn't pay any attention to his organ anymore. He felt himself coming closer at a rapid speed.

Sasuke just kept slamming into Neji over and over. He himself wasn't coming anywhere near his release yet. He knew it would take a long time, Neji would probably come a lot before he would. But he could care less right now.

Neji bit his lip as the pleasure was starting to get overwhelming. He tightened up more and more and in the end he finally had his release. Sasuke was good at this alright.

As Neji tightened, Sasuke slammed into him a few more times, knowing it would heighten Neji's release and the friction he felt. He then turned Neji around and started thrusting again once he had one of Neji's legs high up in the air, so his ass was off the bed. He needed more friction.

Neji panted for a little while, enjoying the feeling of his release, before the pleasure started to tingle in his organ again because of Sasuke hitting his prostate the whole time. Damn, Sasuke could hold out long. He put the leg that was in the air onto Sasuke's shoulder now. He started rocking his hips, going in against the direction Sasuke was hitting his prostate, so the sex became even rougher.

Sasuke started groaning a little louder now. At least Neji was doing something, which was good. He wasn't going to have sex with ukes that pretended they were dead if he had sex with them another time. Sasuke started to pick up the pace, slamming his hips against Neji's ass while he did.

Neji moved a little rougher, to heighten up the pleasure.

"..T-talk to me." He then groaned. If Sasuke would just say some dirty things to him his excitement would probably go up more.

"W-what do you want me to say?" Sasuke asked, obviously not wanting to talk at all. "T-that I am gonna pound into you u-until you can no longer stand?"

Neji groaned a little, the last thing actually exciting him somewhere. But not the way he had been expecting it. Like expected, his thrusts became a little less rough now. He also realized the alcohol was becoming less effective. Was this really all the excitement he would get tonight?

Sasuke now suddenly pulled out of Neji and dragged him to the end of the bed. He pulled up Neji's legs as he got off the bed, and slammed into Neji's ass again, making sure Neji was leaning with his elbows on the bed.

Neji let out a scream from the sudden hard friction. God.. it was like Sasuke was hearing his thoughts. Within a few seconds, he was fully hard. Neji pushed back once more, and was again coming closer as Sasuke kept hitting his prostate over and over for five minutes. He already started tightening again, and tossed his head back, moaning in pleasure.

Sasuke had wanted to change position again, but seeing Neji was about to come once more, Sasuke just thrusted in deep and hard, making sure Neji would come just as hard.

Neji groaned deeply and after a few more thrusts, he had his second release. As he was panting, he wondered if he should just give Sasuke a blowjob.

But Sasuke had other plans. He pushed Neji on the bed again and then made one of Neji's legs lay over his own, and one of his own over Neji's. He pulled Neji up by his hair and gave him a rough kiss, before he moved forward a little, pushing Neji's leg with him and thrusted back inside of Neji.

Neji moaned a little into the kiss, as his seed was still coming out of his organ.

"..H-how close are you?" He gasped.

"D-dunno." Sasuke answered. He knew he could probably make Neji come once more and then he would be done as well.

"..D-don't you.. hn.. w-want a blowjob or handjob..?" Neji gasped.

"No." Sasuke answered, almost snapping. He continued to pound into Neji, even become rougher now. He just wanted to fuck someone until he would come.

Neji groaned as Sasuke kept on thrusting into his already sore feeling entrance. He decided to explore Sasuke's body now, and let his hands trail up Sasuke's chest. When he reached his nipples, he started to pinch in them softly.

Sasuke let out his first moan now. Neji actually kept doing stuff after coming two times. Sasuke thrusted in deep and hard and he also started to stroke Neji's cock. He was actually coming close rapidly now.

Neji slightly turned the two pink nipples between his fingers, before stroking over Sasuke's muscles and slightly massaging them. He moaned a little, and when Sasuke looked at him he couldn't help but looking seductive and licking his lips, just to tease the other.

Sasuke groaned once more and then pushed Neji's hands away from his body, before stroking Neji's cock and thrusting into him rapidly. He wanted Neji to come. And fast too.

Neji smirked a little now. As Sasuke suddenly hit his spot harder then he did before, he gasped loudly, seeing stars. He was actually dazed for a few seconds, not able to do anything. He was just completely paralyzed.

Sasuke started to hit that spot just as hard over and over again. That was his payback to Neji for smirking at him.

Neji moaned and actually started whimpering now, coming closer at rapid speed. His third orgasm was coming close, but he knew Sasuke's was as well.

Sasuke kept thrusting and then pinched Neji's cock for a while, before continuing to stroke.

"W-would you just... c-come already?" He asked annoyed.

Neji snorted.

"..H-hear who's saying it." He groaned, moving back a little. It didn't take long though. After one more minute, he had his third orgasm.

Sasuke groaned now as he felt Neji tighten and it took mere seconds before he came hard. He violently thrusted into Neji a few times, closing his eyes. He was sweating like mad and panting like he had never done before, but it was good. He needed this.

Neji let out another gasp as he felt Sasuke coming inside of him, filling him up. He then kept on laying on the bed, panting.

Sasuke let himself fall down onto Neji's bed, being able to roll away from Neji without too much problems. He kept panting and didn't look at Neji.

"...W-well.. that was good." Neji said after some time.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "Can I sleep here?" He then asked, not wanting to go home.

"..S-sure.." Neji said, as he sat up now. "..I'm going to take a shower. Want to join or do you want to sleep already?"

"I think I'll sleep." Sasuke said, cleaning himself off with some tissues Neji had next to his bed. He then crawled under the sheets. He was tired and not just from the sex. Maybe tonight he could sleep a little better.

"Alright." Neji said, as he got out of the bed. "Sweet dreams. I'll be quiet when I get back into the room."

"Thanks." Sasuke said, frowning a little. That was nice of him. But Sasuke had little time to think about it, as he drifted off to sleep. And he slept through the whole night without waking up for once.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this subject isn't too rough for some readers, I can understand that it might bring up some bad memories for some of you. Just so you know, we didn't chose this subject because we thought it would be funny, but because we thought it would be good to write a story about it.. There is far too much abuse in the world, and in most cases it's about domestic violence...**

I hope you guys appreciate it and are still with us! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Sasuke slowly woke up from a really nice and long sleep. He turned around once, snuggling into the nice and warm sheets surrounding him. He then opened his eyes, waking up to... a really pretty face. He frowned for a while.. was this the future or something? It then slowly became clear again. Sasuke then sat up, letting the sheets fall off his body before he stared at another person. A blonde girl. Who was staring really creepy, with a creepy grin. Sasuke grabbed the sheets and covered himself.

"What the hell?" He said.

Sasuke's scream lead Neji to wake up as well. He sat up with a shock, even more shocked when he realized there was someone else in his bed then his girlfriend.

"What's with you?" He snapped to Sasuke. Why on earth was he screaming?

"Well 'someone' came here without permission." Sasuke snapped back to Neji and pointed to the girl sitting on the chair.

Neji frowned and then saw his girlfriend sitting there.

"...Ino." He said. Oh shit. Would she start a bitchfight now? Wait.. why was she smirking?

"Well well Neji, didn't we agree that if you wanted to experiment, it would be with me there? A threesome remember?" The girl, Ino asked, still smirking.

"..What?" Sasuke asked, looking at her as if she was crazy. Which to Sasuke, she definitely was.

Neji sighed now.

"He's gay Ino." He then said, as if that explained everything.

"Well that doesn't matter, you could do me and then he would do you. It would be just the way you would like it the most. Come on, let's try that some time." Ino said and sat closer to Neji. Sasuke in return, sat further away.

"Being gay means you don't want to have anything to do with women." Neji said. "In sex I mean."

"Well he won't be doing me or anything." Ino said. "Come on, I'm sure he would like it." Sasuke quickly got up now, wrapping the sheets around him at least three times.

"Where the hell is your bathroom? And my clothes?" He asked Neji.

Neji slightly glared at Sasuke for taking the sheets and thus leaving him naked on the bed, before replying to Sasuke's question.

"The bathroom is outside of the room, second door on your left. Your clothes are probably somewhere in this room, unless my girlfriend here hid them somewhere." He said, trying to ignore Ino who was probably all drooling over him now, or trying to search for any marks Sasuke had left on him.

Sasuke made his way through the room, staying as far away from Ino as possible and collected his clothes.

"I'll be dressing." He said and then quickly left the room. That girl was nuts.

"What a party pooper." Ino said.

Neji snorted.

"Like I said, he's gay." He said.

Ino now pushed Neji over and started inspecting Neji's body all over.

"So what did you two do hm? How many times did you come? What positions? I want to know it all." She said.

"Ino." Neji said, giving his girlfriend a warning look. "He came once and I came three times, that's all you can now."

But Ino just kept looking, then pushed up Neji's legs and looked at his entrance.

"Jesus Neji!" She said. "Next time at least let me watch. I wanna see how he fucks you in the ass." Ino said.

'Now' Neji blushed and pushed her away.

"Act normal." He said as he got out of bed now. He knew that his entrance was probably swollen and red, he actually felt it too. But for Ino to look at him like that.. he had to save himself before she could go any further. Sometimes this girl was really scary. Neji now picked up his underwear and put it on. "So did you enjoy yourself yesterday at the party?"

"Sure, I got drunk, but then you were gone and I needed another place to crash." Ino said. "So next time, at least give me a call."

"Sorry." Neji said. "I was drunk too, and he just came marching up to me to ask me if I felt like fucking. Not even ten minutes later I was naked on the bed, so not a lot of time to call you." He put on the rest of his clothes now.

"Well next time do it. Even if in the mean time he's fucking your ass. No, only call when he's fucking your ass, I wanna at least hear it." Ino said and wriggled her eyebrows.

"You're sick, I swear." Neji said, chuckling a little now. "I can show you the positions when he's gone, if you go make me some breakfast."

"Of course Neji." Ino said and was gone in a second after hearing Neji would show her the positions. A little while after Ino left, Sasuke came back in the room and looked around.

"I'm missing a sock." He said grumpy.

"If you want you can borrow one of mine." Neji said as he stood and helped Sasuke search. He put up the sheets and then sat down onto the ground and looked under his bed. "Found it." He said, as he reached towards the sock.

Sasuke smirked now and grabbed Neji's ass. It was a really nice ass, so Sasuke figured he should take his chances. Even though Neji's mad girlfriend was somewhere in the building.

Neji snarled now.

"Let go off my ass punk, do you still want your sock or what?" He snapped, still reaching for the sock. He hit against Sasuke's arm with his free hand.

The door then suddenly swung open again and when Sasuke turned around, he saw that Ino girl again.

"For the love of God, don't let go of his ass!" She yelled. Sasuke's immediate response though, was to let go and take a step back.

"Give me that sock right now." He snapped to Neji.

Neji couldn't help but snort now. Ino was really insane. He reached a little further and then finally got the sock. He sat up again and shoved the sock into Sasuke's hands, and got up again.

"Ino, behave." He then said.

"I'm not your dog." Ino said. "Unless you want me to be." She wriggled her eyebrows now and Sasuke quickly pulled on his sock and shoes and then walked to the door.

"I'm leaving." He said.

"Sorry for that Sasuke." Neji said. "I'll see you in school."

"It's fine. See you." Sasuke said and then quickly left. He had to admit though, this had been a better morning then he would have had at home.

Neji turned around now and looked at Ino, sighing.

"Sometimes, Ino.." He said, as he shook his head.

"What? Oh forget it. I'll make you breakfast and then you can show me everything." Ino said and wriggled her eyebrows once more before going to the kitchen. Neji chuckled, before he got his clothes. Sometimes he really wondered if his girlfriend was from outer space.

* * *

A week later, Itachi was walking out of the school, towards his bike. After his week of rest he had gone to school again, and he had to say he had liked it. Having his mind onto something else then the situation at home and refusing drugs was actually refreshing and made his mood. His classmates had looked at him oddly though. Because before he started doing drugs he had already been done with everything of the year he had been in, he didn't have to do a year over again now. It was nice to be back, but if he was honest to himself, he would have liked it more to go to a different class. These people knew too much about him. Some more then others. He shook his head now. It probably had no use anyway. He was the gossip of the school, he had been for some months already. He couldn't erase that.

When Itachi unlocked his bike, someone suddenly grabbed the handle and when Itachi looked up, he saw Kisame, one of the people who knew too much.

"Itachi Itachi, so the rumors were true. You are back at school. How was rehab?" Kisame asked, seeming amused, but also angry to see Itachi.

"Good, as you can see." Itachi calmly replied, as he looked Kisame in the eyes. "I stopped drugs."

"Aaw why? Wasn't it fun?" Kisame asked smirking. "You know, you could have called every once in a while."

"Why would I call someone who was supporting me to use as many drugs as possible?" Itachi asked. "And let go of my bike."

"Not until we talked about this. I am your boyfriend after all, so you should have called." Kisame said, holding Itachi's bike even tighter.

"For me you're already my ex-boyfriend Kisame." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "What is there left to say? You practically fed me drugs, you didn't tell me about how heavy the stuff was that got me into hospital and 'you' didn't call me either when I was in rehab."

"I tried, but you didn't answer. And I only gave you the needs to diss your father, remember? You never broke up with me, so if you want to do it, do it properly." Kisame said, obviously annoyed.

"Then I hereby break up with you Kisame." Itachi said. "If you truly had loved me, you would have told me to solve the problem with my father in a different way then just giving me drugs."

"It's what you wanted you little asshole." Kisame said. He pulled the bike a little closer, obviously not planning on letting Itachi go.  
"So whatever I say to you, you will do for me?" Itachi asked. "If you wanted to scare someone by threatening him with a knife I wouldn't give you the knife either, no matter how gladly you want it."

"Well I wanted you to feel better and the drugs made you feel better. Stop your whining Itachi, I am not the one who made you a junk." Kisame snapped.

"I know you weren't, but you helped me with it and that's not what a boyfriend is supposed to do." Itachi said. "You asked me why I wanted to break up with you, here is the reason. Plus I'm tired of your sex addiction."

"You weren't so tired of it back then." Kisame said. "I won't tolerate you breaking up with me Itachi." His face came dangerously close to Itachi's now.

"What will you do, call me every day and cry until I come back?" Itachi asked, not feeling threatened at all.

"Oh you will see Itachi. And remember that I am a lot stronger then you. I had my ways back then, I still have them now." Kisame said, now grabbing Itachi's arm tightly. "So watch it."

"I would almost start warning you about the fact that my dad is a cop Kisame." Itachi said. "Now let go of me."

"That hasn't stopped me before, he won't be able to prove anything." Kisame said. "And I am not letting go of you." He just grabbed Itachi tighter and pulled him closer as well.

Itachi frowned as he was forced to step off of his bike now, which fell onto the ground.

"Just leave me alone Kisame." He said. "It's over and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Well like I said before, we'll see about that." Kisame said and smirked. Before Itachi could respond, Kisame had already kissed him full on the lips.

Itachi gave Kisame a glare now, trying to push Kisame away. But like Kisame had already said, Kisame was a lot stronger. And it was no good idea to bite down onto Kisame's tongue either, as Kisame had horribly sharp teeth and if he would take revenge it wouldn't be pleasant. So he just moved his head away.

"Back off." He then snapped, starting to get angry now.

"Aaw did I make you mad?" Kisame asked and then laughed. "You used to like me being so rough, making all those sounds so your father would hear them."

"Yes, 'used to'." Itachi said. "That means I don't anymore. Don't you have something better to do?"

"Well not right now." Kisame said and pulled Itachi close to his face again. They were interrupted though, before anything could happen again.

"Would you leave him alone un?" Someone said.

Itachi looked up now, and saw a blonde guy that had been in his class, standing there, looking angry at Kisame. Right at that moment, more people came walking out of the school, as well two friends of Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Hey." Itachi said to Deidara, while Hidan came walking up to his friend.

"What's up?" He asked, as he saw the angry faces of Deidara and Kisame.

"This little prick here was interrupting me and Itachi." Kisame said as he looked at Deidara, who stood next to Itachi now.

"You're bothering him un." Deidara said.

"Aren't 'you' bothering 'him', blondie?" Hidan asked Deidara, and pointed to Kisame. "Itachi here is Kisame's boyfriend, for the fucking record."

"Well you don't have to say fucking." Deidara said. "'Itachi' was telling him to go away, so he has to go away un."

"How sweet that he came to help." Kakuzu said to Kisame and Hidan.

"Why don't you go away, blondie?" Hidan asked Deidara, smirking now. "Or what do you say of coming home with me."

"Just leave both him as me alone." Itachi said, annoyed, as he put up his bike again.

"You heard him un." Deidara said and turned around to help Itachi.

"I think we should just take both of them with us." Kisame said and smirked broadly.

Hidan just smirked as he suddenly pushed Deidara up against the wall of the bike shed.

"How come I've never seen you before, cutie?" He then asked. Itachi frowned and pulled Hidan away.

"Leave him alone Hidan." He said. "Search for a hobby."

Deidara pushed Hidan aside and walked past him, grabbing his own bike, which was a little further from Itachi's. He then walked back.

"You guys are horrible un." He said and then pushed Itachi out of the shed, with bike and all.

When Kisame wanted to go after Itachi, Hidan stopped him.

"Let him be man, if you want to bother him, you know where he lives and he will be here tomorrow, the day after, the week after, the month after.. chances enough to teach him." He said. He licked his lips as he looked at Deidara's butt.

"Stop looking at his butt." Kakuzu told Hidan, his voice with a hint of anger. Kisame laughed at this.

In the mean time, Deidara gave an angry look to the three before getting on his bike.

"So, Itachi un?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out." Itachi said as he stepped onto his bike. Now this was awkward. "Don't mind them."

"I won't un." Deidara said. "... I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow then." He was about to ride off.

"Wait, how come I never saw you before?" Itachi asked.

"..What, you mean other years? I transferred here in the summer un." Deidara answered. "So that's why I'm here now."

"Alright, that explains it." Itachi said, nodding. "I'm sorry you had to see this on your first day then."

"Well I was here a week ago un. How come you weren't there then?" Deidara asked.

"I was.. sick." Itachi said. "It wasn't possible to go to school last week."

"Oh that sucks. There was this big party and all un." Deidara said. "I'm Deidara by the way." Deidara held out his hand to Itachi now.

Itachi shook it.

"I'm Itachi." He said. "I heard it was nice, my brother went there as well. It's sad I couldn't go."

"Oh you have a brother? That's nice un." Deidara said and smiled a little. "..So.. which way are you going?"

"On the right here, you?" Itachi said. "And yeah, it's nice." Sadly enough it wasn't nice right now at all, but that was all his own fault.

"Me too." Deidara said. "Do you wanna ride there together un?"

"Sure, I would like that." Itachi said, smiling a little, as he started biking already.

Deidara smiled as he started biking next to Itachi.

"So that guy is your boyfriend then un?" He asked.

"Was." Itachi corrected Deidara. "He doesn't accept we're over."

"Ah I see. So it was a good thing I came then un?" Deidara said. He stared a little at Itachi.

"Yeah." Itachi said, nodding. "Although it probably won't stop him from bothering me again. Not to start about what Hidan might want from you now."

"Well he ain't getting any un." Deidara said and smirked. "I am not interested in types like him."

"You shouldn't be." Itachi said, nodding. "He already got a boyfriend anyway."

"Well that's even more gross." Deidara said. "I think I heard some rumors about you un."

"You did?" Itachi asked. Shit. Even the new guys already heard about him?

"Yeah. Something about being send of to jail because you threatened people.. or something un." Deidara said nodding.

"Well that's not a rumor that's true." Itachi said, sighing. "I've been in rehab for half a year."

"..Oh? Why un?" Deidara asked, coming across as rather stupid, since everyone knew why someone would go to rehab. Drugs or alcohol.

"...Because I was a junk." Itachi said, looking at Deidara while wondering if rumors about blondes being dumb were really true.

"...Right un." Deidara said, after a while of silence. ".. What made you decide to go to rehab then?"

"It was not really my choice, but my father's." Itachi replied, not really knowing why he was telling this to a stranger. "I was too far gone to decide I should go to rehab."

"I figured un." Deidara said nodding. "Then why did you start? And you don't have to answer un."

"There were too high expectations of me and in the end I started to not live up to any expectations anymore." Itachi said, shrugging.

"Oh." Deidara said and frowned. "Don't you regret that then un?"

"I do, it destroyed a lot." Itachi answered.

"I can get that. But now you can rebuild it again un?" Deidara said.

"Yes, I'm busy with that." Itachi said, nodding. "But it's.. difficult."

"Hmm." Deidara said, not knowing what else to say for a while. "You should ask people to help you un." He then said.

"I fear this is something I have to solve myself." Itachi said. "So why did you move?"

"The place I grew up in was not that pleasant. I wanted something better, so when I finally got the money to move, I did un." Deidara answered.

"You're living on your own?" Itachi asked, interested.

"Yeah." Deidara said. "I have a small apartment near the city."

"That's nice." Itachi said. "It must be great to live on your own."

"...Not really. Maybe for you, but I've been doing it since I was thirteen un." Deidara said.

Itachi frowned now.

"What happened to your parents?" He asked.

"They died." Deidara said. "On a plane, one minute before they would land un."

"..I'm so sorry to hear that." Itachi said. "Couldn't you move in with family?"

"No, I barely had any family and the ones that were supposed to take care of me, put me in my own apartment and paid for stuff un." Deidara said. "It's fine though, I learned to live with it."

"But was it even allowed to live there on your own then?" Itachi asked, frowning.

"No. They put it under their name and pretended it was where they lived." Deidara said, shaking his head. "But that was fine with me, because I didn't like them very much un."

"Must have been hard." Itachi said with a frown. "..I have to go to the left here, should we stop to continue our talk or do you need to go home?"

"I don't need to go anywhere." Deidara said, a slight smile appearing on his face. He stopped biking now. "And it was hard, so that's why I think I've spend enough of my time alone un."

Itachi stopped too, stepping off his bike.

"So you want to live together with people?" He asked.

"Just one person un." Deidara said. "Otherwise it would be crowded."

"So you're searching for a roommate now or something?" Itachi asked.

"A roommate or something else un. I'll see what this city can offer." Deidara said.

"I hope you'll find someone nice soon." Itachi said, giving Deidara a smile.

"I hope so too un. And for you as well." Deidara said, returning the smile.

"My mom is nice." Itachi said, as his smile fell a little.

".. No one else un?" Deidara asked, frowning a little.

"I like my brother, but sadly enough the feelings are not really returned." Itachi shrugged. "Anymore. After I came back from rehab everything was different."

Deidara looked at Itachi for a while, silent. He couldn't imagine that a person would dislike his own brother. But Deidara was quickly taken from these thoughts as he spotted bruises on Itachi's arms and hands. There was something really wrong in Itachi's family, Deidara was sure of that.

"...Are you ok un?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just not how I wished it to be." Itachi said. "I really regret doing drugs and I do my best to show everyone, but it's not accepted. It seems like I destroyed far too much."

"I can see you're really sorry about it." Deidara said. "You should just give it some time un."

"I know." Itachi said, nodding. "But yeah.. I think I should head off home now. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, we're in the same class remember?" Deidara said and smiled a little at Itachi.

"True." Itachi said as he returned the smile. He then stepped onto his bike. "Thanks again for jumping in and I liked talking to you."

"Me too and you are very welcome. See you tomorrow then un." Deidara said as he got back on his bike as well.

"Ok, bye." Itachi said, waving to Deidara once, before leaving. After ten more minutes, he arrived home and put his bike into the garage. He saw his dad and mom were already home. With a sigh he opened the front door and got in.

"I'm home." He said.

"Where have you been?" Fugaku immediately asked. "You should have been home earlier."

Itachi hung up his coat and then walked into the living room, where his father was sitting on the couch. He smelled that his mom was already making dinner.

"I was talking to a classmate." He explained, looking at his father.

"We made the agreement that you would come home directly after school." Fugaku said. "You couldn't even do that?"

"He's new dad, he's not one of the drugs guys." Itachi said, as he sat down on a chair and grabbed the newspaper. "He just moved here."

"You're not having those homosexual feelings towards him are you? Because you know I won't tolerate that." Fugaku said stern.

"It's just friendship dad." Itachi said, stopping himself in time from sighing.

"It had better be." Fugaku said. "Tomorrow, you will come straight home. No talking to 'friends'."

"...Yes dad." Itachi said. He wondered if his dad would be satisfied now or if he would become angry again with something else.

"You know, you should take Sasuke as an example. He does what I tell him, gets good grades, has his life on track." Fugaku said.

"...I'm busy with putting it back on track right now, I'm sorry." Itachi replied, looking up to his dad.

"Well you can be sorry all you want, but you should be working harder. Like Sasuke." Fugaku said, looking back to his eldest son.

Itachi looked away now.

"I wish you could see that I'm trying my hardest to make up for what I did." He then said.

"Well try harder, it is not showing." Fugaku said, annoyed by his son's behavior. "All you are doing is whining, I don't see you doing anything but living of my money. God knows what you use it for."

"I know the rehab was expensive and I'll search a job to repay you." Itachi said. "But I swear, I don't do anything bad with the money you give me."

"We'll just have to wait and see about that then." Fugaku said.

Itachi looked at his dad some longer, before getting up and walking out of the living room, towards his own room. If his father kept on acting like that, it really wouldn't take long until drugs could be found in his room again.

At that moment, Sasuke came home, just seeing his brother going up to his room again. He was glad he didn't need to face him. Sasuke went to the living room, where his father was sitting.

"I have a test next week." He said, knowing his father would be mad if he wouldn't tell him about that.

"About what?" Fugaku asked Sasuke, as he looked up to his youngest.

"Math." Sasuke said. "I don't think it will be a problem, but if you want you can go over it with me some time." He just wanted to please his father.

"That would be good." Fugaku said. "Then your marks will be even higher."

Sasuke faked a smile now and nodded.

"That would be good." Sasuke said. He then got up. "I'll go help mom in the kitchen."

"Good boy." Fugaku said, nodding. He looked pleased as Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke walked inside and started helping his mother cook silently. He couldn't help but feel like he was lying to his father. After what he and Neji had done together... Sasuke had started to feel afraid his father would find out about him being gay. And then he would probably not be treated as nicely anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

At the end of the week, Sasuke was ringing the bell to Neji's student apartment. There had been a huge fight at home, between Itachi and his father, and Sasuke was not gonna stay around again to hear what kind of things they were gonna yell at each other. Instead, he had decided he needed another fuck. And Neji had been a good one. Sasuke rang the doorbell once more, hearing lots of sounds inside.

At that moment, the door was opened by a pink haired girl from Sasuke's class.

"Huh, Sasuke?" She asked, surprised but happy to see him. "What are 'you' doing here?"

Sasuke frowned now. What was Sakura doing here?

"...What are 'you' doing here?" He asked, as he just walked inside and looked around. Seemed like Neji was having a party. Damn.

"Well, I'm having a party at my friend's place, Neji." Sakura said, pulling up her eyebrow. "But well, Neji probably wouldn't mind. Do you want a drink?" She closed the door and dragged Sasuke with her into the living room, where a lot of people were standing, some dancing, others chattering.

"Yeah a beer." Sasuke said, otherwise ignoring Sakura and looked for Neji. Where the hell was he?

"Coming right up." Sakura said, giving Sasuke a wink. She came back just a few minutes later, and handed him a beer. "If you're looking for Neji, he's on the balcony, smoking."

"He smokes?" Sasuke asked, frowning. He hadn't tasted any of that. Or smell it in his room or on his clothes. Sasuke took the beer and then just left Sakura standing there. He opened the door to the balcony and saw just two persons. Neji and that blonde bimbo, Ino.

"Neji." Sasuke said, interrupting the talk the two were having.

Neji looked up now. He frowned for a moment, before he recognized Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke right?" He asked a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here." Sasuke said. Well doh, but Sasuke was not gonna tell Neji he had wanted a fuck with that maniac here. Who was actually grinning like mad at him.

"What a nice surprise." Ino said.

"I can see that, but why?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow. "..Did you come for-" He immediately shut his mouth, remembering that his girlfriend was here too.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes now, as he saw Ino practically drooling.

"I just came here. Go away." Sasuke told Ino.

"Hell no." Ino said.

Neji pulled up his other eyebrow too.

"...You can stay at the party tonight if you want." He then said.

"I don't know. Would you send her away?" Sasuke asked, annoyed by the constant looking the blonde did.

"Why?" Neji asked. "She's my girlfriend."

"Thank you." Ino said and smirked broadly.

"Just send her from the balcony, moron." Sasuke said.

Neji frowned now.

"Could you answer my question?" He asked.

"What question?" Sasuke asked. "I just want her of the balcony."

"And I asked you why." Neji said. "Is there something you want to talk about or something?"

"Yes. So send her away." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

Neji rolled his eyes too and then looked at Ino.

"Well you heard it Ino, I'll come to you when we're done." He said to her.

"Pfft why? I know you're gonna do something and I don't want you two to fuck without me again." Ino said.

"Fuck off." Sasuke snapped.

"Fuck Neji. Please?" Ino said smirking.

Neji snorted at Ino now.

"Just let him be at ease now Ino, he wants to talk about something." He then said. "I'll see you inside." He put off his cigarette now, and put some chewing gum in his mouth.

"Pfft fine." Ino said. "But if he fucks you, can you scream really hard so I will know?" She whispered into his ear. She then walked past Sasuke giving him a really fake 'bye' and then closed the balcony door behind her when she left. Sasuke immediately pushed Neji back, to a part where the people inside could not see them. Sasuke kissed Neji on the lips.

Neji furrowed his brows now. He was sure Ino would be furious when she would hear they actually did something together. As the kiss started to become rougher, he started kissing back. He couldn't help but wonder though.. did Sasuke really just come here to do things together or was it for distraction?

They kissed like that for a little longer, before Sasuke pulled back, a smirk on his face. He was chewing on something.

"Nice gum." He said.

"That's disgusting." Neji commented with a snort, as he leaned against the wall. "So why did you 'really' come here?"

Sasuke put a hand next to Neji's head and held just an inch between their bodies.

"I came here for a fuck. And it's actually quite tasty." Sasuke said, still chewing on the gum.

"That's why I was having it in my mouth." Neji dryly commented. "For the fuck, we could have another round tonight, but the only problem is Ino. She's probably going to annoy us until she can look. But we could make a compromise with her, like that she can watch me giving you a blowjob or something, and then she has to leave."

"Hell no." Sasuke said. "I don't want any girl seeing me naked."

"She has seen enough dicks." Neji said, shrugging. "You can keep your clothes on. It will be that, or nothing at all. Don't know what you prefer."

Sasuke was silent for a while and then hit the wall just beside Neji, then turned around groaning.

"I came here for a fuck, not to give away a show." He snapped.

"You knew I also have an insane girlfriend." Neji said. "No need to be aggressive. You're lucky I even want to have another fuck with you, you know."

"Because? I was the one who gave you three orgasms, you should be thanking me." Sasuke snapped. "Just lock the door to your room or something."

"I'm the one with a girlfriend here, and not a prostitute you can visit when you feel like fucking." Neji said, pulling up an eyebrow. "Besides, I promised her to sleep with her tonight, could at least give something to her to apologize right. But I think our talk is over now. You can stay some more, but there won't be fucking tonight." He moved himself from the wall and then walked past Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the arm though and pulled him back.

"Go get her then to compromise, 'cause I need a fuck." He said, glaring at Neji.

Neji snorted.

"Are you 'that' desperate?" He asked. "You have to wait some hours at least, because the party isn't over yet."

"Fine, but you'd better hurry it up. And I'm not desperate, I just need a fuck." Sasuke said, letting go of Neji.

"With that snapping you're not making it more attractive to have a fuck with you now, you know." Neji said.

"I'm not snapping, this is how I talk." Sasuke said. "Go ask that girlfriend of yours if she's ok with it, because if not, I'm going somewhere else."

"Fine, fine." Neji said. Just when he wanted to open the door again, it was already opened and no one else then Ino stepped out. He sweatdropped. He could have known she wouldn't stay inside. "Hey. Sasuke and I are going for another round tonight." He announced.

"Oh my god." Ino said, happily surprised. "And I can watch right? Or maybe even join? Because otherwise you would have never told me." She wriggled her eyebrows and Sasuke made gacking noises. Why in heavens name had he agreed to this?

"Joining is not really an option because Sasuke really isn't into girls." Neji said, shrugging. "He doesn't want you to watch, but I thought it would be fair if you looked at 'something', before leaving the room again."  
"And with something I mean anything beside sex. Your choice." He added.

"Why? I wanna see the deed." Ino said. "You're such a mean boyfriend Neji. And you are mean too." She told Sasuke, who rolled his eyes.

"Be happy I even let you watch 'something'." Neji said, smirking a little. "I'm sorry Ino, but I think that he's going to beat the crap out of me when I let you watch everything." He gave Sasuke a slight smirk now.

"Yes I am." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Well fine. But I can see everything else but 'it'. Only then we have a deal." Ino said.

"Last time we didn't do foreplay." Neji said. This was insane. It was like he was going to sell something to his girlfriend or something.

"Well I already agreed you could give me a blowjob." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. This was horrible. Why was he doing this? Right, because he needed a fuck.

"See? Do we all agree? Yes? Ok good. That's settled." Ino said smirking.

Neji frowned. Why did he say he would give Sasuke a blowjob again? Well.. whatever.

"Alright fine." He then said. "Let's go inside again." With that, he walked into the house again.

Sasuke followed Neji, turned him around and kissed him for a second again. He then pulled back.

"I still had your gum." He said and then walked away, hearing Ino scream about the kiss. Everyone was so annoying today.

* * *

At the end of the evening, the last people on Neji's party left, except for Sasuke and Ino of course. Sasuke had already left to Neji's bedroom, while Neji was still cleaning up some things with Ino.

"Your excitement is scary Ino." He said as he saw his girlfriend had a huge smirk on her face.

"Well sorry, I just never imagined I could see my hot boyfriend giving another hot guy a blowjob. You're so stupid you agreed." Ino said and laughed.

"I knew that you wouldn't have left me alone if I didn't make a compromise, knowing you, you have a copy of the lock on my door and would storm in while we would be busy." Neji said, giving Ino a smirk.

"Yes I would." Ino said smirking.

"Neji! Get your ass over here!" Sasuke snapped from out of the doorway to Neji's room. He was gonna get this over with as soon as possible.

"I think he's really angry." Neji said to Ino, grinning a little, before he walked to the bedroom. "Don't be so grumpy." He said to Sasuke, who was sitting on the bed.

"Well it's your fault this agreement was made." Sasuke snapped. "Now get it over with, so we can do what I really want." Ino walked into the room now, grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"Yeah, let's start." She said smirking.

Neji rolled his eyes now.

"Stop being an asshole." He said, as he sat down onto his knees and started fidgeting with Sasuke's pants. "Don't tell me you don't want a blowjob too."

"I want a blowjob, but not with her here." Sasuke said, glaring at Ino and then turning his attention to Neji. If he was gonna look at that girl, he was never gonna get hard and it would take forever.

"This is so hot." Ino said excited.

Neji noticed that Sasuke didn't want to look at Ino, so he sat up a little more when he pulled down Sasuke's pants and boxers, so Ino couldn't see Sasuke's organ. He then took a hold of Sasuke's shaft and started stroking it, while he let his tongue trail over the tip.

Sasuke tried to muffle a moan away as his put his hands in Neji's hair. This was just odd. He wasn't really sure if he could get excited like this.

"I can't even see.. so unfair." Ino said.

Neji looked at Sasuke as he started stroking a little harder. When he saw it barely had effect, he let go of Sasuke's dick but kept licking it, while he pulled down his own pants and underwear. He had come to know that he had a good looking ass, perhaps it would help.

Sasuke looked at Neji's ass now, and he felt himself getting excited. He started thinking of what he would do to Neji, just to get his mind off of Ino. And it helped.

Neji had to stop himself from snorting as he saw the organ harden rapidly. He suddenly placed his mouth over the tip and gave a hard suck. He heard Ino moving, so he quickly deep throated Sasuke, so he wouldn't notice.

"G-god." Sasuke let himself moan out as he had to really work hard not to fall back on the bed, or doing anything to Neji right now. Neji was good at this.

Neji started moving his head up and down now, variating in sucking, licking and putting his lips tight around the shaft. After a while he released the organ with a wet pop, he licked over the tip and sucked on it a little, before taking the whole thing in again. He kept on stroking too, now using his other hand to massage the skin around the part of Sasuke's body that was currently being pleasured.

Sasuke kept giving out moans now and closed his eyes tightly. He was getting close fast. Where the hell did Neji learn this if he had a girlfriend?

Said girlfriend was now drooling all over the place and trying to look at it better, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sasuke's cock in Neji's mouth.

Just as Ino finally could see it all, Neji started deepthroating, making the organ disappear into his mouth and throat. He kept it inside for some seconds, before releasing it again, and stroking Sasuke roughly. He jerked him off for a few seconds, before once again deepthroating. He would make Sasuke come for sure.

Sasuke now moaned Neji's name, followed by some heavy pants. He grabbed Neji by the hair tightly, feeling his release coming. As Neji deep throated one last time and then sucked on Sasuke's cock, Sasuke came violently in Neji's mouth.

Neji kept the organ in deep, as he swallowed what came down into his throat. He was actually amazed by how fast that went. Was he that good? He couldn't help but cast a look towards his girlfriend. When he saw the obsessive look he had expected to see, he quickly broke eye contact. He knew that it must be hard for her to stop herself from jumping onto them now.

Sasuke groaned now, and when he was done having his release, he pushed Neji away and put a pillow over his cock. He panted and then glared at Ino, who was looking rather disgustingly to the pillow now. Good thing he had forgotten about her for a while, otherwise he would have never come like that.

Neji rolled his eyes from where he was laying on the ground now, and then sat up, pulling up his pants.

"Well Ino, get the hell out of the room." He then said, smirking a little.

"My god, that was so hot! Thank you Neji. Bye now, have fun." She wriggled her eyebrows, looked at the two a little longer and then left.

"..Why are you with her?" Sasuke asked.

Neji laughed a little.

"Believe me, she's great, apart from being insane." He said.

"She's letting you cheat, she's mental." Sasuke said as he pushed Neji on the bed now and sat on top.

"I know." Neji said, smirking to the other. "Be glad she left."

"I am glad she left." Sasuke said and pulled off Neji's shirt. "You could have left those pants down."

"I didn't want her to have more reason to stay." Neji said, as he stroke up Sasuke's shirt too, and removed it with a swift move. He then pulled Sasuke down onto him and kissed him.

Sasuke kissed back, being rough immediately. He opened Neji's pants and pulled them down. Finally he was gonna get some real action.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke walked out of his room, fully dressed. It was weekend now and Sasuke had slept very well. He was thinking of the previous night with Neji. It had been really good once again and Sasuke found himself thinking about Neji a lot. But he quickly shook the thought of Neji away, as he walked downstairs and sat down at the dinner table, where the rest of his family was already eating breakfast.

"Morning." Sasuke said.

"Good morning." Itachi said, nodding to Sasuke. Fugaku didn't react, but Mikoto smiled at Sasuke.

"Hey sweetheart." She said. "Do you want some coffee? I just made some."

"Gladly." Sasuke said, nodding at his mother and then decided to nod at Itachi as well. He started making some bread to eat and the family fell silent. Until Fugaku spoke up.

"Itachi, I was wondering. Are you still seeing that Kisame guy?" He asked, an obvious hint of disgust and anger in his voice.

Itachi looked at his father now.

"He sought me out and we talked a few days ago but I told him to leave me alone." He then said. "I broke up with him."

"Just now? Itachi you should have done that a long time ago." Fugaku snapped. "It's disgusting that you are gay in the first place, to think you-" Sasuke then suddenly interrupted his father.

"There is nothing wrong with being gay." He snapped angry. He knew he was gonna get in trouble now, but he was sick of hiding out of fear.

Fugaku looked at Sasuke now, glaring.

"What exactly did you just say?" He asked.

"I said there is nothing wrong with being gay dad." Sasuke snapped. "It's not disgusting."

"What did you tell him, idiot?" Fugaku suddenly snapped to Itachi. "I knew you were a bad influence on your younger brother, but this tops it all! To your room Itachi! And don't come out until you have to leave for school!" Itachi glared at his father for some seconds, before he stood and left the table. It had no use to tell his father the truth anyway. Fugaku turned around to Sasuke now.

"And 'you', you'd better look at girls from now on, if there is even a hint of you liking boys." He snapped. "Don't you dare to bring more shame to the Uchiha family."

"Being gay isn't a shame!" Sasuke yelled now, frustrated. "Just so you know, I 'am' gonna keep on looking at other boys and for the record, I had sex with one just yesterday!" He wasn't quite sure why he was saying this. Maybe he wanted to go in against his father for once. Maybe he was just pissed because his father judged who he was. Either way, he wanted to scream. And loud too.

"Sasuke stop it!" Mikoto said, putting a hand in front of her mouth. What was he doing? Did he 'want' his father to get angry with him? As suspected, Fugaku was with Sasuke within a second, and hit him so forcefully that he fell down onto the ground.

"How dare you?" He yelled to his son. "Do you even realize how hard I'm working to keep honor to our family name? First your useless brother ruins it, and now you too? Do you want a great life after this or do you want to rot away in a dump, begging for your food while not being respected by anyone? By being gay you won't be hired anywhere, 'no' one will accept you, and NO one would want to be your friend! Is 'that' the future you want?"

Sasuke was barely listening as he put a hand on his cheek where his father had hit it. He felt the skin heating up. Sasuke got up now and stared at the floor.

".. I don't want that." He softly said.

"Then stop following your brother's insane 'example' and start looking to girls instead!" Fugaku snapped. "And I forbid you to ever visit the guy you've been with yesterday again!"

Sasuke had wanted to yell back, but the pain in his face reminded him he shouldn't.

"Fine.." He said instead and walked past his father quickly, then up the stairs and into his room. He locked the door, afraid otherwise his father would just come in and hit him again.

Five minutes later, the front door got slammed closed, and another five minutes later there was a knock onto Sasuke's door.

"Sasuke.. can I come in?" Mikoto's voice asked from behind the door.

There was no reply except for Sasuke unlocking his door. After that he walked to the bed and sat down on it, knowing his mother would come in.

And Mikoto did. She opened the door and got in, before closing it behind her.

"...I'm so sorry honey." She said, as she sat down next to Sasuke. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Sasuke said annoyed. His face then changed to a troubled one. "No.." He softly said. He knew part of his face had swollen up already, just below his eye. And he didn't wanna have to feel that again. But it was not the reason he felt like crap now.

"...Sasuke.. I don't want to talk right about his behavior, but... he's very stressed and especially concerned." Mikoto said, sighing. "...But if this continues longer I'm going to turn him in.."

"I don't want you to turn him in." Sasuke said. ".. I want him to stop, but I don't want him to go to jail.. And everyone's stressed."

"You know your father is more stressed then most people, and he loses his temper really fast... he doesn't know how else to express himself." Mikoto said, as she stroke over Sasuke's back. "..I want him to stop too, but he doesn't even listen to me anymore."

"Nobody's listening to anyone anymore." Sasuke said and looked away. "I don't know how long I can still take this.."

"..If you want, you can live with uncle Kakashi for a while.." Mikoto said.

"Dad would kill me if I did that." Sasuke said and laughed a little bitter. "I'm just gonna have to pretend I'm straight again, get good grades and do what dad says I have to.."

"That's not something you want either Sasuke..." Mikoto sighed.

".. Well no, but there is nothing else I can do that will keep dad happy. Or at least less stressed." Sasuke said.

"Your father will only be happy when you become a millionaire within two years, marry and have a son and daughter." Mikoto said. "He's very difficult."

"Well he knows I can't do that." Sasuke said. He took a deep breath now, hoping he could breath the wetness in his eyes away. He couldn't show weakness.

".. I wish we could just become a family again." He softly said.

"Me too Sasuke.. I hope we will one day." Mikoto said, as she pulled Sasuke close.

Sasuke didn't respond at first, but then hugged his mother back. Maybe he should just be nice to her at least. She meant well. It wasn't her fault their stupid family was going down the drain.

Mikoto stroke through Sasuke's hair now, and sighed. She then pulled apart.

"What about we go do something nice together, you, Itachi and me." She then said.

"... I don't know.. I don't trust Itachi anymore." Sasuke said as he looked at his mother.

"Why not?" Mikoto asked, frowning a little. "Because he was gone for so long?"

"Because he ruined things." Sasuke answered.

"You mean that your father's behavior changed?" Mikoto asked.

"No, I mean Itachi made our family fall apart." Sasuke said bitter.

"Sasuke.. do you really think that's true?" Mikoto asked. "..Don't you see how much he's suffering from this all? How sorry he is?"

"He might be sorry, but he was the one who ruined it in the first place." Sasuke said.

"I think it was your dad Sasuke." Mikoto said. "..He was the one who expected too much of Itachi and pressed him so far until Itachi couldn't do it anymore and choose for the opposite direction: doing nothing that would please his father."

"Well Itachi was still the one who left and was an asshole." Sasuke snapped.

Mikoto sighed.

"I hope you can forgive him one time." She said. "It's very hard on him now he's not allowed to take drugs anymore, your father's hitting him and blaming him for everything he does, plus you don't want to look at him anymore. I'm very worried about him."

"I just don't wanna be let down by him again." Sasuke said.

"Do you think he would still do that?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke said. "He did it once and I didn't think he would do that either."

"...I don't think he will, but I probably can't convince you." Mikoto said. She then got up. "I need to do some groceries, do you feel like coming with me?"

Sasuke nodded now and got up as well. He then touched his cheek.

"..I don't wanna go out with a bruise and a fat cheek." He said.

"I can put some powder onto your face, and it's not swollen that bad." Mikoto said. "You barely see it."

Sasuke nodded then and suddenly hugged his mother once more.

"I'm sorry.. I haven't been nice to you lately." He said.

"It doesn't matter honey, it's normal that you associate everything home with something bad now." Mikoto said, as she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I promise I'll be better to you now." Sasuke said. He knew it was gonna take up even more of his energy, but he had to do this for his mother.

"Thanks sweetheart." Mikoto said, smiling at Sasuke. "Come, I'll put some stuff on your face and then we can go."

Sasuke nodded and followed his mother into the bathroom. He sighed. At least he was on good terms with his mother now, but he still didn't feel like being at home that much anymore. He was sure his father would lash out at him more now. And he was gonna have to watch every word he said from now on.

* * *

"Hey Itachi un." Deidara said and as Itachi turned around, Deidara saw his hair waving in the wind, making him look even more beautiful then he already was. It confirmed once more why Deidara was gonna ask what he was about to ask.  
Itachi looked up and smiled a little when he saw Deidara.  
"Hey." He said. "How are you?"  
"I'm good un. I wanted to ask you something." Deidara said, looking at Itachi's eyes.  
"Go ahead." Itachi said, as he was unlocking his bike. School had just finished and everyone was getting ready to go home.  
"Well, I'm having some trouble in Biology class un. So I was wondering if you wanted to help me study." Deidara said and looked at Itachi hopefully..  
"Sure, but I can't promise you I'm any better." Itachi said. "I will call my mom to tell her I'll be at your place. Are you with your bike?"  
"No, someone dropped me off." Deidara said. "You think you can carry me un? And don't say no."  
"My bike can carry two persons, and you're not heavy or something." He flipped open his phone and dialed his mom's number.  
After a little while it was answered.  
"Hi honey, how are you?" Mikoto asked, having caller ID.  
"Hey mom, I'm fine, you?" Itachi asked. "A… friend of mine has problems with biology so I'm going to help him, perhaps I won't be there for dinner."  
"Ok dear, that's fine. Is he pretty?" Mikoto asked. You could hear she was smiling.  
"You make sure you have a 'very' nice time, but don't be home too late."  
Itachi snorted at his mom's reaction.  
"I won't." He said. "And yes, he is. Very. And don't worry, it's not Kisame."  
"Good, but if he's pretty, it can't be Kisame, no offends." Mikoto said. "Well have a nice time and honey… don't forget the condoms." She then hung up the phone.  
Itachi chuckled a little and looked at Deidara again.

"It's ok, I can go." He then said.

"Ok good." Deidara said and immediately hopped on Itachi's bike. "I'll show you the way un."

"Ok." Itachi said and started biking. "So what do you think of the school?"

Deidara put his arms around Itachi a little more then he would do with other guys.

"I think it's nice when you're around. Otherwise it's pretty boring un." Deidara answered.

"Thank you." Itachi said. "The school is pretty nice, but it takes long before you fit in. There are a lot of groups in the school, if you finally found a group it's nice."

"Then what's your group?" Deidara asked curious as he let his hands slightly run lower to Itachi's hips.

"I don't have one anymore." Itachi said. "So for me it's boring on school when you're not around too."

"Well then maybe we should spend more time together un. Take a right here." Deidara said, resting his hands on Itachi's hips now and slightly moving his fingers.

Itachi nodded as he went to the right, noticing what Deidara was doing, but let him. He didn't really care, he even liked it that Deidara thought he was nice enough to do something like that.

"We should." He then said. "I'm curious to see your place."

"It's really not much, but I guess it's nice. And private un." Deidara said. "Take a left here, then a right and we'll be there."

"Right." Itachi said. "You were living on your own right?"

"Yeah I am." Deidara said. "Two high and I have everything for my own. Shower, bedroom, living room and kitchen un."

"Nice." Itachi said. He smirked. "I'm jealous."

"It gets lonely, like I told you before un." Deidara said. He then made Itachi stop and got off. "You can put your bike over there." Deidara pointed to the side of the flat.

Itachi did so and then they walked to the flat together.

"You should get a cat." He then said.

"Excuse me?" Deidara asked frowning as they walked inside and Deidara pressed the elevator button.

"Cats can keep you good company." Itachi said. "Never thought of taking one?"

"I'm allergic un." Deidara answered. "I can't stand them because I get all puffy and stuff." The elevator arrived now and the two got in.

"Ah.. what about a bird?" Itachi asked, as he leaned against the wall. He zipped down the zipper on his jacket now and pulled out the tie in his hair, making himself a little more comfortable.

Deidara was silent for a while, looking at how Itachi's hair looked like this but then swallowed and regained himself.

"I don't know. I'm more of a people person I guess un." He said.

Itachi nodded.

"I noticed." He said. They arrived at the right floor now and they got out.

Deidara walked to his flat and opened the door. He then looked at Itachi.

"... Why did you notice that un?" He asked as he let Itachi in.

"You're talking to almost everyone you see." Itachi said, giving Deidara a slight smirk as he walked in. He put off his jacket now.

"..Well that's not true un." Deidara said, slightly offended. He closed the door and hung up his coat.

"...Did I seriously offend you by saying you have a lot of people skills?" Itachi asked, frowning a little.

"That's not what you said un. You said I talk to everyone I see. Like I desperately want to make friends or something un." Deidara said.

"That's not how I meant it." Itachi said.

"Good." Deidara said. "You can hang your coat up there and please take off your shoes. I just cleaned the house un." He put off his own shoes now.

Itachi nodded as he hung up his coat and then leaned down to get off his shoes.

"It's good that you keep it neat in here." He said.

"Thanks. It's important un." Deidara said as he walked into the living room. "I especially don't want it to be dirty when there are visitors."

"Do you have a lot of visitors?" Itachi asked as he followed Deidara.

"...No." Deidara said. "I mean I left my friends behind when I moved here un."

"That's true." Itachi said. He couldn't help but look at Deidara's butt for a moment, before he looked up, fighting down a blush. Deidara was too damn well shaped.

"So what do you wanna do un?" Deidara asked as he looked at Itachi and signed to him to sit down on the couch. He sat down himself.

"Well, you wanted help with biology right?" Itachi asked.

"..Oh right un.." Deidara said. He had already forgotten that that was the excuse he used on Itachi. "Come sit here then and help me."

"What subject do you need help with?" Itachi asked as he slid down on the couch next to Deidara, looking at him. He hoped he could help his friend.

"Sexual education. Like how does someone get a hard on un?" Deidara asked, giving Itachi his innocent but sexy look.

Itachi stared at Deidara now, wondering what Deidara got up his sleeve.

"...I don't recall that we had a test about that subject." He then dryly said. "Deidara, can you tell me the 'real' reason now why you invited me over?"

"Because I needed you to help me with biology." Deidara said as he moved closer to Itachi and smirked.

"So you want me to tell you how that works or you want me to show you?" Itachi asked, pulling up one of his eyebrows with a playful smirk.

"Well I'm a firm believer of that doing the stuff you're supposed to learn is better then just reading or hearing about it un." Deidara said.

"Are you." Itachi asked, pulling up his other eyebrow as well. This blonde really knew how to choose his words.

"Yes I am. So maybe we should practice some biology un?" Deidara asked, moving even closer to Itachi.

Itachi smirked and then he couldn't stop himself anymore. He pulled Deidara onto his lap and brought his head closer, before he kissed him on the lips firmly.

Deidara let out a moan from the sudden action, but quickly grabbed Itachi's head and kissed back. This is why he had invited Itachi in the first place.

Itachi kissed Deidara for some seconds more before gently pushing him onto the couch and sitting down on top, and then continued kissing the blonde again. He almost couldn't believe that Deidara actually wanted this, because the guy was so damn hot.

Deidara grabbed Itachi's shoulder, pulling Itachi closer to his body. He kept kissing back, both of them making the kiss rougher. Deidara was relieved Itachi hadn't rejected him.

Itachi stroke through Deidara's hair a little, caressing it, as he laid down on top of Deidara. The kiss was taking five minutes longer, before Itachi broke it and stared down at Deidara.

"God Deidara... do you really like me that way?" He asked.

Deidara looked at Itachi and then laughed a little.

"No I am flirting and kissing you because I think of you as a friend un." He joked.

"Could be that you just got the hots for me." Itachi said, smirking.

"Well I do, but I don't just think you are really really hot. I like you a lot un." Deidara said as he stroke over Itachi's shoulders.

"Well that's good, because I like you too Dei." Itachi said. He looked at the other some more time, before leaning down and kissing him again. Could this be for real? Would he really be finding love? But especially... could he do this to Deidara?

* * *

**A/N: Argh, fanfiction is doing the thing again! Sorry! :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

On Tuesday, Sasuke was walking out of the school building. School had ended and it was sadly time to go home again. But when Sasuke wanted to get his bike, he saw Itachi and his ex-boyfriend, Kisame. Sasuke frowned as he saw Kisame holding Itachi's arm tightly, neither of them looking very happy. What was going on?

"For the last time Kisame, it's over between us and I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." Itachi said to Kisame, speaking on a calm tone, but you could hear he felt a little angry.

"Well tough luck kid, you can't get rid of me like that." Kisame said. "You have to stay with me because you owe it to me." Sasuke frowned. Since when did Itachi owe anything to Kisame?

"That's a lie Kisame." Itachi said. Not feeling like talking to the other anymore, he snatched his arm loose and then wanted to walk away.

But Kisame just pulled him back and grabbed him even tighter.

"You owe me because I got you anything you wanted when we were together and because I always had to save your butt." He snapped.

"And did you forget that I was always there for you and did everything for you?" Itachi asked, a little irritated. "Why do you even still want to be with me?"

"Because we had a nice time together and I am not letting you throw that away." Kisame said.

"Just let go of me Kisame." Itachi said with a sigh. "In both ways."

"No I won't, because you will never find someone like me again. Understood?" Kisame asked, moving his head closer to Itachi's and glaring at him.

"Just so you know, I already found someone else." Itachi calmly replied.

"What? Who?" Kisame asked angry. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying, nor am I telling you who it is." Itachi said. "But I'm falling in love with him. So just give it up."

Sasuke frowned now. Itachi was falling in love with someone?

"Who is it? That blonde?" Kisame asked. "You are mine, got it?" He then pulled Itachi close and kissed him. Sasuke's mouth practically fell open and he looked at Kisame angry. How dare he kiss Itachi just like that? Sasuke then frowned. Why did he even care what happened to Itachi?

Itachi frowned deeply now and after some effort, he managed to break the kiss.

"I'm not yours, so just leave me alone." He snapped, pushing Kisame away now.

"You are mine, you little ass." Kisame snapped back as he grabbed Itachi once more. But right as he did so, his hand was pushed away by someone else.

"Just leave him alone Kisame." Sasuke said angry.

Itachi had to say he was really surprised as he saw his brother standing there, standing up for him.

"What business do you have here, shrimp?" Kisame growled to Sasuke.

"Well you are bugging my brother." Sasuke said. "Let's go Itachi." He grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled him away.

"Fine, but I'll have a deep conversation with him soon, 'alone'." Kisame growled, before leaving. Itachi frowned a little, but then looked at Sasuke thankfully.

"Thanks." He said, still surprised.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. "You should stay out of his way." He walked to the bike shed now.

"I try to, but it's hard since he's in my class." Itachi said, as he walked to his bike and got it.

"Just ignore him and walk away." Sasuke said as he got his bike as well.

"Exactly what I thought, but he just grabbed me." Itachi replied. "And I don't have to tell you he's stronger then me."

"I know that, but still. Take better care of yourself will ya." Sasuke said, making it sound like he was snapping. He was just concerned though. He had to admit to himself that he still loved Itachi.

Itachi let out a sigh as he stepped onto his bike.

"I'm going home now, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Going home I guess." Sasuke said and got his bike as well. "We could go home together now."

"That's fine." Itachi said nodding, and started biking. Even when it was just going home together, it made him feel happy that he was doing something with his brother now. He really missed Sasuke's company. He would work hard to get his trust back.

After Sasuke and Itachi had been biking for fifteen minutes, they arrived home. They put their bikes away and Itachi opened the door to their house, walking in. He hung up his coat now.

"Well I liked doing that together." He said to Sasuke, giving him a slight smile.

Sasuke didn't give Itachi a smile back, instead suppressed it.

"Me too." He said though, not able to completely hurt Itachi again. When he had put his coat away and they walked into the living room, their father was sitting there. He stared at Itachi, some kind of mail in his hand.

"Explain yourself Itachi." He said calmly, but both Sasuke and Itachi could hear he was angry.

"...About what?" Itachi asked, frowning a little to their father.

"I read one of your mails. It was covered in hearts and it said the guy liked what you did to him. How many times have I told you not to meet boys anymore and what do you do, you screw one!" Fugaku got up now. "Do you 'want' to keep bringing shame to this family? How dare you do this!"

"...Dad, it's just my nature, I like guys and not girls." Itachi said, frowning. Shit, this letter must be from Deidara.

"And I told you to stop!" Fugaku yelled and in an instant he was in front of Itachi and hit him in the face. Sasuke took a step back out of shock. This was going wrong again.

Itachi stumbled back and held himself up against the wall.

"Dad... please." He muttered.

"No Itachi, you have gone too far this time!" Fugaku yelled and hit Itachi once again, making him crash into the wall.

Itachi glared at his dad and when his dad wanted to hit him once more, he suddenly decided he should stand up for himself for once. This was really going too far. He blocked the hit of his father with his arm.

"I think you're the one who's going too far." Itachi snapped.

Fugaku glared at his son now and then grabbed him by the hair.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He roared and then hit Itachi twice in the stomach, then right in the middle of his face with full force. Sasuke turned his head away and closed his eyes when he saw Itachi's nose break.

Itachi let out a yelp of pain now as he crashed down onto the ground, and grabbed his heavily bleeding nose. He bit his lip as he didn't look at his father anymore.

Fugaku looked at his son, and then suddenly walked out of the house, slamming the door closed behind him. Sasuke quickly walked to Itachi and helped him up, trying to push Itachi's head back.

"Mom!" He yelled. "Mom come here!" He had no clue what to do now. His father had hit Itachi before, but he never ever broke anything.

"..I t-think she's not home." Itachi groaned when there was no reaction. "..S-shit.."

Sasuke pulled Itachi up and put him on the couch, then ran to the phone and called an ambulance. Once he got back, Itachi's hands were covered in blood and Sasuke needed all the tissues on the table to stop it from leaking onto anything else.

Itachi frowned. He was shocked. He had never expected his father to do something like this. He was used to the hitting, yes, but to think he'd break his nose when he stood up for himself...

"Keep your head back or it'll never stop bleeding." Sasuke snapped. He was just concerned though. This was never supposed to happen. If only Itachi had just listened to his father..

"...I'm s-starting to hate dad.." Itachi muttered all of a sudden, as he kept his head back.

"I don't want to hear it." Sasuke quickly snapped. He wanted a normal family, so he didn't wanna hear anyone say they hated each other.

"There will be an ambulance here soon and they'll fix your nose."

"..Thanks." Itachi snapped back. This all together made him feel so angry, but also so sad. He actually had to blink a few times to stop tears from entering his eyes. Damn this situation. He should just move out.

Sasuke looked at Itachi now, not knowing what to do. He did know he was gonna be going to Neji's again tonight.

"Do you need anything?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be fine, thanks." Itachi said. "..I'll just wait for the a-ambulance."

"I'll wait with you." Sasuke said. He then sighed and grabbed Itachi's arm. Itachi should at least know he was there for him right now. Just not to listen at how much he hated their father.

Itachi kept looking ahead of him for some time. After a few minutes, his phone rang. He looked at the screen on his phone and saw it was Deidara. After some seconds, he clicked Deidara away with a bitter look on his face. He couldn't talk to Deidara now.

"Who was that?" Sasuke softly asked, pinching softly into Itachi's arm.

"Deidara." Itachi answered. "...The guy who s-send the letter."

"Don't you wanna talk to him?" Sasuke asked frowning. Itachi liked him right?

"I do, but I don't want to risk something else being broken." Itachi said. "I'll call him back when I'm not in the house a-anymore."

".. Do you really like that guy?" Sasuke suddenly asked. It had been a long time since he had shown interest in Itachi's life.

Itachi looked a little surprised now at Sasuke, and was silent for a while, before looking away again.

"I'm falling in l-love with him." He then said.

"..What are you going to do with that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure." Itachi said, shrugging. "...I fear that I have to stop it, because of both Kisame a-and dad."

"..If he makes you happy you shouldn't stop it." Sasuke said.

"Kisame will beat him up.. and dad will beat 'me' up." Itachi said. At that moment, the bell rang. Itachi sighed, relieved. He couldn't wait until someone would help him.

Sasuke got up and when he opened the door, he saw the ambulance behind the man who had rang the bell. Sasuke led them to Itachi and it didn't take long before the men took Itachi with them, leaving Sasuke alone in the house. Once they were gone, Sasuke grabbed his stuff and left the house as well, leaving a note. He was so not gonna go home tonight.

* * *

A little later, Sasuke was ringing Neji's doorbell. He was completely desperate for anything right now, and having sex with Neji is what helped him so far. When the door wasn't answered fast enough for Sasuke, he rang it three times.

A few seconds later the door was opened by a white haired guy with purple eyes.

"Man, don't be so annoying." He said, and then pulled up an eyebrow. "Well hot stuff, what are you doing here?"

"Is Neji here?" Sasuke asked, walking inside without having been invited in.

"Sure, he's in the living room." The guy said, shrugging, as he closed the door again. When Sasuke walked into the living room, Neji was sitting on the couch, watching some TV, and wearing a kimono. He was combing his hair and a white cat was laying comfortable on his lap.

"Hey." He said, surprised to see Sasuke here.

"Hey. Get into your room." Sasuke said. They had done this a lot of times before and Sasuke found it surprising Neji was still surprised when he walked in unannounced.

"I'm combing my hair right now, you'll have to be patient for some time." Neji said.

Sasuke looked around and when he saw the white haired guy leaving, he walked to Neji, pushed the cat off his lap and opened his kimono. Sasuke then sat on top of him.

"Your hair will have to wait." He said.

Neji frowned at Sasuke now.

"And what if I don't feel like it?" He asked, while his cat was hissing at Sasuke.

"Tough luck, because we're gonna do it. Now either you get to your room, or we do it here." Sasuke said.

"I don't feel like it, that's it." Neji said as he pushed Sasuke off of him. "You can come by another time. I'm watching some TV, I'm tired and I'm doing my hair."

Sasuke glared at Neji now, then pulled him up and dragged him to Neji's bedroom. He pushed Neji on the bed.

"You'd better feel like it now, because we're gonna have sex." He snapped.

Neji glared at Sasuke while he pushed himself up.

"If you dare to continue now, this is the last time we ever have sex." He snapped.

"Well fuck you Neji, you can't say no now that I've come all the way over here." Sasuke snapped, but didn't do anything. He didn't wanna rape Neji or anything.

"That was not my choice." Neji said. "It's not like you can barge into here every time and expect me to be in the mood. It's not like I feel excited for sex 24/7."

"Well you have been the last dozen times." Sasuke snapped. "I come here for sex and you've been giving it to me."

"Well then tough luck kid, I can also say no." Neji said, as he sat up and closed his kimono.

"But this is the worst time you could say no, so say yes!" Sasuke yelled now, getting really, really frustrated.

"Then why?" Neji frowned. "Did something happen?"

"Just say you'll have sex with me." Sasuke snapped, crossing his arms.

"Nope." Neji said. "You can look at me and touch me all you want, but I don't feel like sex."

"Well that's not gonna help me now is it?" Sasuke snapped. "Fuck you Neji!" He hit the wall really hard now, feeling he was bruising his hand by doing so.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"I'll suck you off if you shut up then." He said.

"I 'need' a frigging fuck, Neji!" Sasuke yelled. Neji sucking him off was not gonna do anything.

"Ever thought of visiting a whore?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow. This was so ridiculous he had to stop himself form laughing into Sasuke's face.

"Whore's are girls and they are not as good at having sex as you." Sasuke snapped.

"Thank you." Neji said, snorting. Perhaps he should just do it and then let Sasuke give him an explanation.

"Will you just take off your clothes already?" Sasuke asked, still snapping.

Neji snorted once more, but then sighed, pulling off his kimono.

"Ok Sasuke, go for it." He said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and then sat down on top of Neji and kissed him immediately. He needed a rough fuck even more now.

Neji let out a moan as he noticed how rough Sasuke was. He kissed back, while putting down his boxer too. He would just let Sasuke loose the anger he had in him. As long as he wouldn't hurt him.

It didn't take long before Sasuke had Neji and himself naked and he started to lick Neji all over. He knew he didn't really need to prepare Neji anymore, he just needed to get him turned on.

Neji let out a soft groan as Sasuke licked over his nipples. It really felt good. It was good that Sasuke knew what he was doing.

Sasuke then suddenly flipped Neji over on his stomach and started to lick his back. He grabbed his own belt and bound Neji's hands together. He was tired of having boring sex and he needed it really rough now.

Neji frowned deeply now.

"W-what are you doing?" He snapped. He had never been tied up during the sex, but he couldn't say he didn't like it. It was pretty exciting, to be honest.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke said annoyed as he licked Neji's neck and bit down a little. He then sat up. He moved his nails over Neji's back and then put his legs on either side of Neji's body. He slammed in, having immense friction because Neji's legs weren't spread.

Neji let out a yelp because of the unexpected feeling. He never ever had sex with someone while having his legs closed. With his legs trapped and his face down, he saw he was pretty much helpless beneath Sasuke now, which the other seemed to like. He himself liked it too, but he got the feeling now that he was just an object as Sasuke... rode him.

Sasuke started thrusting into Neji, moaning loudly as he held Neji by the waist tightly. He knew he was gonna be a lot rougher, needing to loose his mind for a minute, but right now he had to let Neji adjust.

Neji moaned and sometimes a whimper slipped past his lips, as he put his head to the side a little more comfortable. His eyes were half lidded as he let out a hard groan, when Sasuke hit his point.

Sasuke smirked, knowing he could go all out now. He started to thrust into Neji, against that same point, with immense force. Harder then he probably ever had sex with anyone, and especially in such a position.

Neji bit his lip as the pleasure started to become overwhelming, and he tugged at his arms.

"..S-Sasuke let me take p-part too.." He moaned, but he knew Sasuke probably liked him being tied up too much for that.

"S-shut up Neji." Sasuke snapped, but then decided to just ignore Neji and get on with full force. He knew he wouldn't last long. It was like he wanted to hit Neji really bad, but instead put all of the anger and force into his thrusts.

Neji gasped and started panting, as it was becoming too rough.

"...S-Sasuke.." He gasped. He moved his legs a little, trying to spread them. What on earth had caused Sasuke to be so angry?

Sasuke quickly pushed Neji's legs together again and kept pounding. It didn't take long before Sasuke violently came into Neji, giving at least ten more thrusts as he released deep into Neji's ass.

Neji was shivering now and felt like getting into a fight with Sasuke for making him unable to walk for at least two days. But he first wanted to come, which hadn't happened yet.

Once Sasuke had come, he frowned angrily and then pulled out of Neji. He then suddenly hit a lamp on Neji's night desk, breaking it on the floor.

"Dammit!" He yelled. It hadn't helped at all. He was still furious and upset. Having sex with Neji had become too normal to him. He couldn't enjoy it anymore, it couldn't help him anymore and he hated it. He was stuck with his stupid emotions and there was nothing he could do about them.

Neji frowned as he sat up.

"H-hey asshole, what was that for?" He snapped, pissed off that Sasuke hadn't let him come. He struggled to get the belt off.

Sasuke ignored Neji, but got the belt off his wrists and then started dressing. He almost tore his shirt out of anger as he put it on.

Neji glared at Sasuke as he got his kimono on and then stormed out of the room, towards the bathroom. He had to get rid of that hard on himself then.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then started hitting the wall for a minute, before sitting on Neji's bed with his head in his hands. He wondered what else there was left to get this agonizing feeling out of his chest.

Neji came walking into the room again after a few minutes, and glared when he saw Sasuke was still there.

"You'd better pay for that lamp." He snapped. He reached down and got his boxer from the ground, and put it on again.

"..Fine." Sasuke said as he got up, putting his jaws together so that he could resist the urge to cry. He started putting on his shoes, ready to leave and sleep anywhere but here and at home. For all he cared he would sleep on a bench in the park.

Neji walked out of the room now and sat down onto the couch again, still pissed off. How dare Sasuke. His cat immediately crawled onto his lap again.

Sasuke walked away as well once his shoes were on, but then walked back to Neji, his face back on emotionless.

"I'm sorry. Something happened and I shouldn't have come here. I won't be bothering you anymore." He said and then walked to the door.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then sighed.

"You can stay if you want." He then said. "If you're bothered by something you should talk to someone. I'm just pissed because I didn't have an orgasm and you destroyed my lamp."

"I'm sorry about your lamp." Sasuke said, ignoring the fact that he didn't make Neji come. Because that sucked and it had only frustrated him more.

"So it's normal to you to not let your sex partners come?" Neji asked, pulling up his eyebrows. Was Sasuke really that anti social?

"If you want to have sex in another way like that, fine, but at least work on letting me come too." He added.

"Well sorry, I was pissed ok." Sasuke snapped. "You don't have to rub it in I didn't make you come. It's not like I like that. It's not like I like coming here to let out my frustrations. And now that won't even work. So I don't need you saying what I did wrong here."

"You're forgetting that I'm human too and not just a hole to slam in." Neji snapped back.

"Well I know that!" Sasuke yelled now. "This is not about you being human as well, or about you not coming or about your stupid lamp!"

"It's about you having problems but not knowing how to deal with them." Neji concluded, giving Sasuke a look.

"I was dealing with them just fine until the sex with you became lame!" Sasuke yelled, trying to put the blame on Neji even though he knew it was his own fault.

Neji narrowed his eyes now.

"Lame." He said. "That's why you kept coming back? Because our sex is 'lame'? I don't think it's lame. I think what you just did was lame. What will you try next time? Bondage?"

"There won't be a next time because I already told you I'm not coming back!" Sasuke yelled. "Besides, I am not even allowed to be here anyway, so forget about 'any' next time with me."

"What are you talking about now?" Neji asked, frowning. "Does your mom not approve or something? Or do you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend and my mom is fine with this." Sasuke snapped. "I don't want to talk about it. I can't."

"Because?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Because I never talked about it and I don't wanna start now." Sasuke said.

"Your choice." Neji said, shrugging. "It's your life and if you think that's the way to solve things, go ahead."

"I never said anything about solving things." Sasuke said. He then heard his phone ringing and he looked on it. He had a text message from Itachi, saying that his nose had been straightened and it would be fine. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"You wanted to get your anger out right." Neji said.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asked frowning, putting his phone away.

"That's called 'solving things'." Neji said, sweatdropping. "Sit down, you don't want to leave."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sighed. He sat down next to Neji, not knowing what the guy expected. Maybe he should just tell Neji anything. But if Neji knew, what would he do? Reject him? Think of him as disgusting? Tell others? Tell the cops and ruin everything? His father would be furious if he found out.

"Now what's going on?" Neji asked. He was sure something was bothering Sasuke. And it was not something little. He might be an asshole, but even he could see it when others felt bad.

Sasuke took a deep breath and was silent for at least five minutes. He then decided to just tell Neji. Only Neji.

"My father broke my brother's nose today." He said bitter.

Neji frowned. Ok, he hadn't expected something like that.

"...Why?" He asked. He was surprised another time when his cat seemed to sense Sasuke was feeling sad or angry, and jumped onto Sasuke's lap and started rubbing his head against Sasuke and purred.

Sasuke didn't look at the cat as he stroke her head and back mindlessly.

"...He got a letter from his friend and my father found out he was following his interest in boys again, since it was a love letter. And he flipped. More then usual." Sasuke answered.

"..Usual?" Neji asked. "Your dad hurts your brother more often?" He really started to become worried. The cat laid down onto Sasuke's lap comfortable now, purring loudly.

"A lot.." Sasuke said. "Ever since my brother came back from rehab he has been hurting Itachi almost every day." Sasuke kept stroking the cat.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a look of compassion in his eyes.

"I see.. must be tough." He said. "Ever tried going to an organization to help your family with this?"

"My father would kill me if I did that." Sasuke said. "He would hit me for a lot less so.."

"So he doesn't see that he's the one causing problems to your family now." Neji said. "Jeez Sasuke.. that's not something easy."

"Well my brother didn't make it easy for him." Sasuke said. "And it isn't."

"But your brother went on drugs without reason?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"No of course not." Sasuke said. "My father... pressures us a lot. But he just wants what's best."

"But that means that your father was the one who caused Itachi to do drugs right?" Neji asked.

"In a way. But it was still Itachi's own choice." Sasuke answered.

"Why on earth would he choose to go on drugs?" Neji asked, frowning.

"He decided he wanted to do anything that my father didn't wanted, which included drugs. I know everybody says it was because of the pressure, but my father still didn't push those drugs down his throat. He had other choices." Sasuke answered.

"So it was both to annoy your father and to get rid of the pressure." Neji concluded.

"Right. But he still had other choices." Sasuke said. He rubbed the feet of Neji's cat slightly, staring down at it.

Neji nodded. He then smiled a little.

"My cat likes you." He then said.

"Oh.. I'm sure he does this with anyone." Sasuke said.

"No he doesn't, he doesn't even let me pet him." Neji said. "It's a little bitch, I tell you. You are the first one he accepts touching him."

"Oh. I like him too." Sasuke said, scratching the cat's belly now. Sasuke smiled slightly, but it quickly faded. He just realized that for the first time in his life, he had talked about his home.

"If you want, you can stay tonight." Neji said. "I understand it that you don't feel like going home soon."

"Thanks Neji..." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry about today and all the other days I came here. But having sex with you helped."

"It's fine, it's not like you raped me or something." Neji said, nodding to Sasuke.

"No but I didn't even bother to make you come or something." Sasuke said. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure." Neji said, nodding. "And don't worry about that."

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "But what I wanted to ask is.. why did you keep on seeing me? And having sex with me."

"First, you're good at what you do, second, you're hot, and third, I like you." Neji said. "That's it."

"But you have a girlfriend. I know she doesn't mind, but still." Sasuke said. "You're cheating on her you know."

"I know." Neji said. "She's cheating on me too."

Sasuke frowned now.

"Then why the hell are you two still together?" He asked.

"We like each other and we are sex mates." Neji said, shrugging. "And it's a status icon I guess."

"Well that's just stupid." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes as he kept petting the cat. He liked how it purred.

"Thank you." Neji said, pulling up an eyebrow.

"Why would you want something like that? Don't you want a relationship with someone you love or something?" Sasuke asked.

"I used to love her." Neji said. "I guess we're also still together because it feels safe and nice to be together. We both didn't find true love yet I guess."

"So you're clinging to each other just because you can't find someone to really love?" Sasuke asked as he played a little with the cat.

"Clinging is a big word, but yeah." Neji said, shrugging. "We're more good friends then we are lovers."

"I see." Sasuke said. "And you're not thinking of breaking up with her?"

"Nope." Neji said, as he shook his head. "Why would I?"

"Because that would be what other people would do. If you're just friends, you could just stay friends right. But it's pretty stupid to stay with her just because you haven't found anyone else." Sasuke said.

"So I have to do what other people would do?" Neji asked. "I don't think that's a good reason."

"No but it still sounds a little desperate to stay with someone because you can't find someone else." Sasuke said shrugging. He then suddenly made a weird face to the cat he was teasing.

Neji shrugged.

"I have a nice time with her and people will ask questions if I kiss her and whatever if she's not my girlfriend." He said.

"You're doing that with me as well and you even have a girlfriend." Sasuke said.

"So?" Neji asked. "You're not my friend or something, we don't do things together and people don't see us together."

"Well whatever." Sasuke said. "I know I would never stay with someone just for status."

"You probably have a different role within the school then I do." Neji said, shrugging. The cat now stood and stretched, starting to walk around Sasuke and rubbing its head against Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke smiled at the cat and picked it up.

"Your cat loves me." He said. "And maybe I do. At least I don't need pretend girlfriends."

Neji snorted.

"I think he does." He replied. "Anyways, do you feel like dessert? Did you even eat already?"

"No I haven't actually." Sasuke said. "I would like something to eat." He slightly hugged the cat that was purring again.

"I still have some sushi left." Neji said, as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Why sushi? Why a kimono? Are you Japanese or something?" Sasuke asked frowning as he followed Neji, the cat in his arms.

"I moved from Japan just four years ago." Neji said. "So yeah, I'm Japanese. Do you mind sushi?"

"...Really? But you speak English perfectly." Sasuke said. "To be honest, I never ate sushi before."

"I know, I've been to a special school and my parents knew a lot of people in here already, so we practiced English a lot." Neji said. "If you never ate sushi before I'll give you something else. Most people don't like it the first time." He opened the fridge now to see what he could get for Sasuke.

"Well I have to try it a first time anyway right?" Sasuke said. "How was Japan then?"

"It was good, I still go there every summer." Neji said. "You can get a lot of awesome stuff there and the people are really nice. My uncle, who I was living with, was having a nervous breakdown though, the working pressure is very high in there. So we left the country."

"I see. Why were you living with your uncle then?" Sasuke asked frowning as he petted the cat he still had in his arms. It calmed him down.

"My parents died, so my uncle became my foster father." Neji said. "Do you like macaroni? I still got some left with pesto, I could warm it up for you. With salmon."

"Gladly." Sasuke said and smiled. "Thanks. And I'm sorry about your parents. It must have been hard for you."

"I was very young when they died, so I've almost always seen my uncle as my dad." Neji said, as he put the macaroni and salmon on a plate and then into the microwave. He put it on ten minutes and then turned around to Sasuke. "Do you also want to drink something?"

"I see." Sasuke said. "Do you have milk?" He then asked and looked back at Neji. Neji was really being nice to him and Sasuke felt bad about thinking Neji was just a popular bitch.

"Yes, and I also have cat food for you." Neji said, teasing Sasuke.

"..Very funny." Sasuke said. "I'm not a cat. I like cats and I like milk but I'm not a cat."

Neji looked surprised.

"You're not?" He asked, teasing Sasuke a little more

"Shut up." Sasuke said and grinned slightly. Neji really knew how to cheer him up. Not just with sex.

Neji got some milk out of the fridge, smirking.

"Sure sweetheart." He then said, as he filled a glass with milk.

"Don't call me that, I'm not your boyfriend." Sasuke said and put the cat down. "Would you mind if I came here more often? Not for sex."

"I was just teasing you." Neji said. "And that's fine, you want to become friends?" He handed Sasuke his glass now.

"I never said that, but you're being nice to me. Getting my mind off of things at home." Sasuke said. "I like that." He took the glass and thanked Neji, then drank a bit.

"..So you want to come here, but you don't want to be friends?" Neji asked, a little surprised. That was weird.

"I don't wanna call it being friends, because I never had friends apart from Kiba." Sasuke said. "I just don't like it to say that someone's a friend, or boyfriend or whatever. You know?"

"No, I don't know." Neji said, frowning. "Who doesn't want friends?"

"I want friends, I just don't wanna call them my friends because that would mean they are close to me and I don't want that. Got it?" Sasuke said.

"Why don't you want people close to you then?" Neji asked, as he got the pasta out of the microwave.

"Because they will eventually know about my home, or they won't and get mad that they don't know about it." Sasuke said. "And if I bring home a friend, my dad gets angry and he'll probably think I'm gay and that will get me into trouble." It was nice to tell someone about this for once.

"Why does your father despise gays so much?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow as he was mixing Sasuke's pasta a little. "You can eat by the way, we can go to the living room again." Grabbing an apple and two peaches for himself on a plate, he walked towards the living room again. He had already put cutlery onto Sasuke's plate.

Sasuke grabbed his food and followed Neji.

"Thank you. For the food." He said and sat down next to Neji on the couch.

"He thinks that by being gay we are limiting our chances to become successful. He's right we might be judged but I mean.. we could make it anyway."

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding. "So he's actually really concerned?"

"I think so. He hit me when I told him about you and forbid me to come here." Sasuke said. "But he just thinks that by being gay we're ruining any chance of having a nice, simply life."

"It almost sounds like he has been gay too but was refused on a job once." Neji said, sweatdropping. "I hate it when people think like that about gays or lesbians."

"Me too... but he's not gay. He loves my mother." Sasuke said. "I've been pretending to be straight for so long because I saw what he did to Itachi when he came out."

"The hitting begun when Itachi announced he was gay?" Neji asked.

"I actually can't remember when it started." Sasuke answered. "Itachi had been hit by my father when he was doing drugs and having very very loud sex with his ex-boyfriend in our house, but it wasn't as bad as it is now."

Neji snorted.

"I could imagine someone getting crazy of that." He said.

"I know." Sasuke said. "His bedroom is right next to mine and I really didn't need to hear the things I heard back then."

"So you're not really fond of your brother either." Neji said and took a bite of his apple.

"He has done things that I never expected of him. He let me down more then once and then he even went away to rehab. I'm not very fond of him no, but I'm slowly starting to think he really does regret it." Sasuke said.

"That's good, it would be something if he didn't regret it." Neji said, nodding.

"He didn't regret anything back then. He really wasn't that nice. And I'm still worried he will just do it all over again." Sasuke said.

"Do you think the chance is big that that will happen?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, because I never expected him to do anything like that in the first place." Sasuke answered and finally started eating now. "I looked up to him, but he ruined that in those years."

"I can understand that one." Neji said, nodding.

"You know more about me then my own family does now." Sasuke said.

"...Do you like your mom?" Neji asked.

"I do, but I ignored her the past few months." Sasuke answered. "Why?"

"Because most people have a good bond with their mothers and can talk to them about their problems." Neji said. "Instead of having to do it to strangers."

"You're not really a stranger." Sasuke said. "Some people see shrinks as well. And I talked to her before, but you're more objective. You're not telling me that Itachi is such a wonderful person now and that I should be nicer to him."

Neji snorted.

"So you're just using me then." He said.

"Not what I said." Sasuke said. "If you wanted to talk to me, you could."

"So you don't want to be friends, but shrinks to each other." Neji said, pulling up an eyebrow.

"You're horrible." Sasuke said as he then started to eat his dinner silently.

"...Excuse me?" Neji asked, frowning. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm trying to talk to you and you are making jokes about the things I say." Sasuke said. "It's annoying. I knew I should have left because you probably just think I'm wining or something."

"Eh no, I'm just having a conversation with you." Neji said, frowning. "And I wasn't making jokes. I was asking questions."

"You're snorting the entire time." Sasuke said.

"Well sorry, I didn't know I had to let certain sounds in while having a conversation with you." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "It's just a little weird that you don't want to be friends, but you do want to talk to me about your problems and want me to do that too, like we're each others shrinks."

"I never said I didn't wanna be friends, I just have issues calling someone my friend." Sasuke said a little snappy.

"Oh please." Neji said, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Don't act so difficult and act normal. There is nothing difficult at calling someone a 'friend'. So if you don't want to be friends and only want someone to talk to and want nothing back, then you can always search up your wall."

"Are you listening to me?" Sasuke asked now. "I said I do wanna be friends, but I just don't want to call it that. Because that would mean you would have to be close to me and I don't like admitting that someone is close to me. Ok? Got it? Did it get through to your puny little brains?"

"You can leave." Neji said, narrowing his eyes now. "Fucking idiot."

Sasuke glared at Neji now and then dumped his plate of the table.

"Fine whatever." He snapped. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Believe me, I understand everything of what you said, I just think you're stupid and making everything more difficult for yourself then it's already is." Neji said as he got up and took the plate with him to the kitchen.

"Well maybe I am stupid then." Sasuke snapped. "I really did wanna be your friend, but it's obvious you don't care." He grabbed his stuff now.

"Go ahead, blame it all on me." Neji said, as he put the plate in the kitchen. "That way your life will be a lot easier." The last thing he said with sarcasm obvious in his throat.

Sasuke now came storming back into the kitchen and stood right in front of Neji, a look of anger on his face.

"'You' have no idea what would make my life easier or better! Because 'my' life is already fucked up and if blaming you is what will help me, then that is exactly what I'm gonna do! And it's not up to you to tell me if that is wrong or not, because YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MY LIFE IS LIKE!" Sasuke yelled furious, his face red.

"You're right about that, I don't know what your life is like." Neji calmly replied. "Blaming stuff on others won't make people like you so your life gets more difficult. Exactly when you go act like: 'I don't want to admit someone is my friend or that I like him'. If you ever get a friend with that attitude I think a world miracle occurred. You're selfish Sasuke, that's what I think. Your life might be bad, but it's still no reason to bother others like this."

"Well in case you forgot, you let me bother you." Sasuke snapped. "If you thought I was bothering you, then you should have said so before. I did think we could become friends but I guess I was very, very wrong. So fuck you Neji. I don't need you." He turned around now and left the kitchen.

"To remind you Sasuke, this is the first time we actually talked instead of having sex." Neji said, as he walked into the living room again and sat down onto the couch. "If I had known you were like this before I would never have allowed you in my bedroom."

"Well I needed someone to talk to, not someone who was gonna judge me. I get enough of that at home." Sasuke snapped. "Asshole." He muttered and grabbed his coat.

"I'll give you an advice: go to a shrink if you want someone to only talk to." Neji said. "And for your satisfactions you could visit whores. I also know a mute guy on school, perhaps he would like to be your 'friend'. I'm sure you'll get along perfectly."

"Well maybe we would." Sasuke snapped and opened the door, groaning when he saw it was raining. "If you didn't want me to talk to you, then you shouldn't have asked me to."

"I never knew you would get angry if I would react on your story." Neji simply answered.

"It's not up to you to judge me, I already said that. But forget it. I was wrong about you, you won't be seeing me anymore." Sasuke said and then stepped into the rain, closing the door behind him.

Neji rolled his eyes. That guy would end up on the streets, dying from self compassion, filled with drugs. He was sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

A few days later, Itachi was laying on his bed, reading a book for school. He had to stay home for some time, his dad told him, so that's what he did. A few days before Sasuke had come home very angry, and had snapped something to him when he had asked what was wrong. Itachi was worried for his brother. It was like he became more stressed every day. Itachi looked up when someone knocked on his door.

"..Come in." He said. It was probably his mother.

Indeed it was Mikoto walking in and she was smiling.

"Honey, you have a visitor. Shall I let him in?" She asked as she gave Itachi a glass of water.

"Thanks." Itachi said as he accepted the glass after sitting up a little. "Who is it?"

"You'll see." Mikoto said and then walked out of the room. It didn't take long before a familiar face came around the corner and Deidara walked into Itachi's room.

"..What happened to you?" He asked worried.

"Hey.. what are you doing here?" Itachi asked, ignoring Deidara's question as he sat up some more, putting his book away. How on earth did Deidara know where he lived?

"I came here because you weren't on school the past few days. Itachi please tell me what is wrong un." Deidara said as he walked to Itachi now.

"I broke my nose." Itachi said, pointing out the obvious.

"Itachi.." Deidara said worried. He needed to know what was going on. Because something was really wrong.

Itachi sighed.

"Don't worry, it's healing." He then said. He pulled out the tie in his hair, letting his bangs frame his face a little. He didn't need Deidara to ask about his blue spots.

"Well good un, but I wanna know what's going on Itachi. I already saw you have bruises and now even a broken nose? Just tell me what's going on." Deidara said frustrated.

"Really, it's nothing serious." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "It's nice that you came by. Did I miss a lot?"

"No." Deidara said and looked angry at Itachi now. "If you're not gonna tell me, I'm leaving un."

"..Deidara.." Itachi said, frowning a little.

"No don't Deidara me un." Deidara snapped. "Something is wrong with you and your family and I have my suspicions. So just tell me, because I will find out anyway."

"...Only if you promise not to tell anyone." Itachi finally said.

"Well of course not un." Deidara said, glad that Itachi was gonna tell him. He sat down on Itachi's bed.

Itachi stood and walked towards the door, and closed it. He then leaned against it, and frowned.

"My dad hits me." He then said.

Deidara looked at Itachi and then sighed.

"..I thought so un.." He softly said. "I'm so sorry for you Itachi."

"He was the one who broke my nose too." Itachi said. He then shrugged. "It doesn't matter, it's my own fault."

"That's rubbish. No matter what you do, you don't deserve being hit." Deidara said. "You're not the type of guy that does something wrong anymore un."

"I should never have started the drugs." Itachi said.

"Well no, but it's not like you just decided to do drugs for fun right?" Deidara asked.

"No, but I should have known better." Itachi said, shrugging. He sat down onto the bed again.

"Maybe, but you were young." Deidara said. "And it doesn't mean your father has a right to hit you."

"It's just two years ago." Itachi said.

"So? Itachi, I don't want you to say you're father is right for doing this un. Because he isn't." Deidara said, grabbing Itachi's hand.

"I don't say that." Itachi said. "But it's not like I couldn't have seen it coming."

"You're acting like what your father does is right just because you did drugs." Deidara said. "But it's not un."

"I didn't do something right too." Itachi said, shrugging.

Deidara looked at Itachi and then hugged him.

"But this is not right either." Deidara said. "It worries me un."

"I know it's not right." Itachi said, sighing. "But for now it's the best way." He hugged Deidara back now.

"It's not. But Itachi, please let me help you with this ok un?" Deidara said.

"How do you want to do that?" Itachi asked. To him, the situation looked pretty much helpless.

"Just help you. Support you un. Be there for you especially. We will see what there is to do from there on." Deidara said and smiled at Itachi.

"I would like that." Itachi said, giving Deidara a smile. "God Dei... I'm really falling in love with you."

Deidara looked at Itachi with a loving smile this time.

"I am too un." He said. "You're my dream man, I tell you."

Itachi brought Deidara close again.

"You too." He said, as he caressed Deidara's back and hair. He liked the blonde so much it was insane.

Deidara just hummed as he put his arms around Itachi and his head on Itachi's shoulder.

"Please call me next time something happens. And don't press me away when I'm calling un." He said.

"..I'm sorry." Itachi said. "My dad just broke my nose when you called me."

"Oh I see. Then it's logical." Deidara said and then just sighed as he held Itachi. He didn't even hear that someone else entered the room until he heard a sigh.

"Itachi, honey." Mikoto softly said, not wanting to break the moment she saw her son was having with this blonde boy.

Itachi looked up now and quickly let go of Deidara.

"..Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm happy you're having a nice time, but your dad is coming home." Mikoto said and Deidara looked at Itachi. Why was his mother telling them that?

Itachi lowered his eyes now, and then nodded. He looked at Deidara.

"Dei.. I'm sorry, but you have to go home." He then said.

"..Why un?" Deidara asked frowning. Why did he have to leave? Was Itachi not allowed to see people or something? Mikoto in the meanwhile smiled sadly and then left again.

"I'm not allowed to have boys over because I'm gay." Itachi explained.

"...Your father doesn't approve of that?" Deidara asked. His felt a knot appearing in his stomach. If that was true, then whatever they had was doomed to fail.

"...I'm sorry." Itachi said, as he saw Deidara's reaction.

"It's fine, it's not your fault. But.. do you even still wanna see me un? I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Deidara said.

"I do still want to see you, very gladly." Itachi said, as he nodded.

"Ok then we will." Deidara said and gave Itachi a deep kiss, before getting up. "I should go then un. He can't see me here."

Itachi nodded, as he got up too.

"Thank you Deidara." He then said. "I'll bring you to the door. Thank you for coming to see me."

"You're welcome. Call me if you want me to come by again ok un?" Deidara said and smiled at Itachi, then took his hand.

"I will." Itachi said. "I'll call you anyway." He pinched into Deidara's hand a little and walked down the stairs with him.

"Good." Deidara said and once they reached the door and Deidara had his coat on, he swung his arms around Itachi's neck and kissed him again.

Itachi immediately brought Deidara closer and kissed him deeply. He couldn't stop touching Deidara. This feeling was insane. He hated it when he and Deidara had to be apart again. He was falling in love like mad.

As they had kissed for a few minutes, Deidara pulled away again and then rubbed his thumb over Itachi's mouth.

"I'll be back and I'll speak to you soon un." He said and smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it." Itachi said and gave Deidara another kiss. "I'll call you."

Deidara nodded and then let go of Itachi completely and left the house after waving. He really didn't want Itachi to get into trouble.

Itachi kept looking at Deidara for some time, before he finally was able to close the door and lean against the wall.

"I'm happy for you Itachi." Mikoto said as she came into the hallway. She had heard everything.

Itachi gave his mom a slight smile.

"I don't think it will work out, sadly enough." He said.

"Why not?" Mikoto asked as she and Itachi went to the living room now.

"You know why." Itachi said, shrugging.

"Your father might change." Mikoto said. "I want you to promise me you won't break up with that boy just because of the risk."

"Why?" Itachi asked. What was his mom up to?

"Because I think this guy will be able to help you through all the hardship." Mikoto said.

Itachi was silent for a little while.

"He really is special." He then said.

"I think so too." Mikoto said and smiled. "So don't give up on it yet."

"I won't." Itachi said. "But it will be difficult to start something with him."

"Just go to him, I'll cover for you. Tell him you have an important assignment and you need to do it with a group." Mikoto said.

Itachi nodded and then looked at his mom, giving her a smile.

"Thanks mom." He then said.

"You're welcome. Now come help me make dinner. Your father and Sasuke will be home soon and you know how much they like to eat." Mikoto said.

Itachi nodded as he got up.

"I will." He then said.

* * *

"Miaaaaow!" Neji was awakened rudely by his cat two days later, when he had been peacefully sleeping on the couch. He had been in school until five, gotten home late because of long lines on the road, and him cooking lasagna hadn't worked out really well. Simply put: when he was finally done he had drifted off to sleep. And forgot to feed his cat.

"The stupid thing is that you have the full right to wake me up." He said to his cat, as if it could understand him, and he got up. While he walked to the kitchen, scowling when he saw the mess, he suddenly remembered that he also had had a fight with Ino. He could barely remember what it had been about, but she had left angry. Once more he was awakened, this time from his thoughts, as the bell rang and kept ringing. Which idiot could be at his door right now? The only one he could think of was that idiotic Naruto. He stormed towards the door and threw it open, ready to snap to Naruto to piss off, but was slightly surprised to see Sasuke standing there. He didn't show it of course.

"...I see you need to let some anger out again." He pointed out.

"I'm frustrated, will you let me in or not? Because if not, then I'm leaving again." Sasuke said, obviously pissed and upset and Neji should be able to guess why he had come here again. Sasuke hadn't meant to ever come back to Neji ever again, but he was all Sasuke could think of when Itachi and his father got into a heavy fight once again.

"Fine, you can come in." Neji said, as he opened the door a little further and then walked back into the house. He walked towards the kitchen because his cat was once again screaming at him to get the food ready.

Sasuke sighed relieved and got in, hanging up his coat and closing the door. Sasuke then went into the kitchen as well, seeing Neji putting some cat food in a bowl.

"He seems hungry." Sasuke said.

"He is, I forgot to feed him." Neji said. "I doubt if he's going to forgive me today." He put down the bowl now and the cat seemed to give Neji a foul look, before he started to eat.

"So do you want something to drink?" He asked.

"I guess." Sasuke said. "Can you make coffee?" He needed a boast. And a heavy one at that.

"So you don't want to have sex?" Neji asked, as he put water in the water boiler. Him not replying on the question pretty much meant that the answer on the question was yes.

"I'm not gonna say no to sex, but I figured you were not gonna be wanting me in your bedroom anymore." Sasuke said as he leaned against the sink.

"I happen to have had a fight with my girlfriend, so it would be nice." Neji said. "But I'm not in for some sweet lovemaking."

"Well I don't do lovemaking in the first place. So if you want a fuck, say so." Sasuke said.

"Depends on what you've got up your sleeve." Neji said, pulling up an eyebrow. "I must say last time was really original. Never thought of such a way to have sex. Your own idea?"

"Yeah, I try a lot." Sasuke said. "Don't you get creative in bed sometimes?"

"I do." Neji said. "But most of the time I'm the submissive one, so then you're stuck to giving stripteases and blowjobs." He smirked a little after he said this.

"There are lots of ways for an uke to have control anyway you know. You could get on top as well and think of the positions." Sasuke said. "It's not like the seme decides how to have sex."

"I know." Neji said. "I once tied up my sex partner and rode him myself." He couldn't help but let out a chuckle when he saw Sasuke's face.

"The one you fuck is not a horse you know." Sasuke said. "Anyway, I'm not in the mood to think of anything, so if you want original sex, you do the thinking."

"Are you even in the mood to do some effort?" Neji asked, giving Sasuke a scowl.

"Yeah, but I was just gonna fuck you, apparently you want more, so you can think of what to do then." Sasuke said.

"Ok, let's at least put you in a pink dress then." Neji said with a smirk. "I'll be the seme this time, and I guess it would be hot if you would sit down on all fours."

"Look I just said you don't have to be seme to have control, so you'll be the uke and I'm not wearing anything and you're gonna do the work." Sasuke said annoyed.

"So in fact all you want to do is lay back and wait until you have an orgasm?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"I never thought Uchiha's were this lazy." He added.

"Well tough luck, because unless you don't want original sex and the ability to walk for five days, then this is all you'll get." Sasuke snapped now.

"You know what, let it be, I don't feel like having one sided sex." Neji said, rolling his eyes, as he continued to make coffee. "If you are that lazy you can sit down on the couch and watch some TV."

"Oh this is so typical! God I hate uke's that can't do anything. In case you haven't noticed, I have been the one doing 'everything' in the sex we were having, you were always just laying there and moaning and doing nothing else." Sasuke snapped.

"In case you haven't noticed, 'you' were the one who wanted to let your anger out last times, not me." Neji said, giving Sasuke a glare. That bastard would so not get any coffee now.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have done anything during our fucks." Sasuke snapped. "But never mind, I can't believe I came here in the first place, all you wanna do is bicker. And yeah, I know what you are gonna say, it's my fault, I'm the one bickering and now you're gonna say: 'Yes I was gonna say that because you are the one bickering Sasuke'." Sasuke said, mimicking Neji's voice, but making it winy.

"What the fuck Sasuke." Neji said, frowning. "I did do something during our fucks. It's not like I was only laying there. And if I would have pushed you away to turn the roles around or whatever you would just have pushed me back onto the bed. You were damn angry."

"Well that doesn't mean that you can't take control 'now'." Sasuke snapped. "But if you're really so keen on having to walk on crutches the upcoming days, then I'll be happy to fuck you."

"Well you already know the answer to that." Neji snapped back. "Like I said, let it be, no sex today. You can leave now, so I can go take care of myself to get my mind off things."

"No you made me angry now, so you are gonna help me solve that." Sasuke snapped and grabbed Neji by the arm, dragging him to the bedroom.

"Sasuke." Neji snarled at the other. Sure, he had meant to make Sasuke angry in the beginning, but now he was angry himself too. He felt like fighting Sasuke more now then having sex with him. He snatched his arm loose. "I told you to piss off."

"No!" Sasuke yelled now. "You made me angry and I need to do 'something' to get rid of it and having sex with you is all I can think off! Because trust me, you don't wanna fight me!"

Neji narrowed his eyes now and then just couldn't help himself anymore. Within a second, he had hit Sasuke with a balled fist across his cheek. He then took a step back. It should be a sign for Sasuke to leave now.

Sasuke touched his cheek for a second, but then grabbed Neji by the collar and then pushed him head first against the wall. He then grabbed Neji by the hair and banged his head against the wall once more. How dare Neji hit him. As if it wasn't enough it happened at home. Neji was inconsiderate but all Sasuke wanted to do now was beat the shit out of him.

Neji let out a groan now as he pushed Sasuke off of him, letting him fall onto the ground. He grabbed his head. Damn, Sasuke could hit pretty hard. He then just glared at Sasuke. After a few seconds he grabbed Sasuke from the ground and smashed him onto the bed. He pushed Sasuke's hands down as he sat on top and then kissed Sasuke roughly. The bastard.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hair again tightly and kissed back. He turned Neji around so that he was on top. This was more like it.

Neji growled at the hand in his hair, but kept kissing Sasuke, trying to dominate the kiss. Seeing it would be dangerous for his hair to turn around, he suddenly pushed down both Sasuke's pants and underpants.

Sasuke groaned into the kiss as he couldn't get enough of Neji's tongue. He never had such a wild kiss. Sasuke helped Neji get rid of his pants and underpants and then made quick work of having Neji naked as well. The only two times the kiss was broken was to get off both the boys shirts.

When Neji had made sure Sasuke wasn't holding his hair anymore, he turned Sasuke around again and broke the kiss.

"I'll show you how much o-of a 'lazy uke' I am." He snapped. He then licked down Sasuke's neck and within a seconds, he bit down. He also took a firm hold onto Sasuke's wrists.

Sasuke groaned as he pretended to try and get loose. He actually liked Neji's rough behavior, as long as Neji would stay uke. And he was not gonna let Neji have control the entire time of course. Sasuke spread Neji's legs with his own now.

Neji noticed and gave Sasuke a glare. Stubbornly he closed his legs again. He spread Sasuke's legs instead, by putting his own legs in between them. He kissed Sasuke again, roughly as the other time, and carefully let go of one of Sasuke's hands, immediately putting his now free hand down and he grabbed Sasuke's length.

Sasuke groaned as Neji did this, but with his free hand he grabbed Neji's hair once more and broke the kiss. He then put his legs together and pressed against Neji's hips painfully hard. He then put his legs between Neji's again.

"I n-never spread my legs for anyone." He snapped and then kissed Neji again.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then made sure he was in a slightly sitting position, so his legs were clenching Sasuke's legs in between them. He then rolled his hips, making their erections grind against each other. He let out a groan as he noticed how excited he already was himself. He didn't even realize how erotic the sound he just made sounded.

Sasuke groaned not only at the friction but also at the sound that had come out of Neji's mouth. Now 'that' was horny. But Neji wasn't moving quick enough and Sasuke turned them around and began grinding up against Neji while starting to kiss him again.

Neji was slowly getting a firm blush on his cheeks at the feeling Sasuke was giving him. He roughly stroke over Sasuke's chest and then started teasing his nipples, rubbing over them and sometimes even pinching them. He was slowly taking over the kiss in the mean time.

But Sasuke grabbed Neji's hands and then pushed them on either side of Neji's head. He then roughly dominated the kiss and his cock was moving lower and lower. He was so ready for the real deal.

Neji didn't want to admit it, but he was ready for it too. He resisted the urge to spread his legs for Sasuke, but in the mean time he knew he had lost the fight. Which was actually funny, because he really had been willing this time to do the work.

It took just a few more seconds, before Sasuke positioned himself and then roughly pushed into Neji. He broke the kiss but kept their faces close to each other as he started thrusting, already at a heavy speed.

Neji closed his eyes as he started panting. He moved his legs up a little to make the impact a little bigger and he could move himself too.

Sasuke panted as well and occasionally moans left his mouth. It didn't take long before the sex got really rough and Sasuke was pushing in hard and deep, knowing he was hitting Neji's prostate head on.

Neji couldn't help but let out a hard moan that came close to a scream once in a while, as he moved his hips too, to make the sex even more intense. Sasuke was practically tossing him onto the bed and pulling him back again. Their movements were so heavy. No matter how heavy the pleasure was, Neji had the feeling that he could go on forever now. He really felt like putting effort in this, so he yanked his arms loose and pushed Sasuke over, himself sitting on top. He then started moving himself up and down Sasuke, sitting up straight so he could admire Sasuke's body too.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hips quickly and made him move faster and more heavily. He wanted Neji to really slam down on his cock. His hips meanwhile moved forwards to push in even deeper.

Neji pushed his head back, gasping because of the huge pleasure, as they got rougher and rougher. He vaguely remembered Sasuke saying something about.. not being able to walk for five days?

As they had been in the same position for a little longer, Sasuke decided to change again. He grabbed Neji by the hips and made him lay down while his cock was still inside. He then sat up, pulling Neji's ass with him. Neji was only laying on his shoulders and head now and Sasuke started pounding into him.

Neji put his arms down to support himself a little. Damn. Talking about having the best sex in your life. He kept panting and swallowed as he felt waves of pleasure going through him like mad. If Ino would hear of this she wouldn't even want to see him again because she couldn't watch.

Sasuke started to give it his all now and when he started thrusting to his full potential, he could feel Neji being pushed towards the edge of the bed. Sasuke could care less though. He was close and he wanted to pound into Neji and really make sure he needed crutches to walk.

It didn't take long before Neji's head actually made contact with the wall. With a groan, he pushed himself back, leading Sasuke's cock to go in even deeper. He let out a hard moan now. He tried to change position, but came to the absurd conclusion that he couldn't even try to turn around a little.

Sasuke just kept thrusting into Neji, his mind not working anymore. He was just moving with full force and moaned, groaned and panted. Neji'd better come soon.

Neji bit his lip when he felt himself coming close to his release fast. His organ was already dripping with precum and he felt his inner walls closing more and more around Sasuke's shaft.

And Sasuke noticed it too. The friction became almost unbearable and Sasuke was sure the only reason he was still able to get his cock all the way in was because he was making it ram inside. Neji was becoming really tight.

Neji clenched his eyes shut as he felt the thrusts becoming more and more intense. It didn't take long before he came while he screamed out in pleasure. This was the best sex he had ever had in his life. Did he already mention that? He panted loudly as he enjoyed the tingling feeling spreading through his body.

As Neji came his inner walls became really tight. Sasuke made a real effort to push in a few times, really deep, still slamming his cock against Neji's prostate and knowing it would make Neji's orgasm heavier. He then came as well, releasing inside of Neji while Neji was still coming.

Neji felt like he was going to pass out from pleasure, still moaning as he felt Sasuke filling him up. He closed his eyes, the lids having become heavy of the sex, as he rested a little, trying to get his breath back.

Once Sasuke had come, he took a second to get his breath back as well and then pulled out of Neji and collapsed on top of him. That had been really good

"...J-Jesus Sasuke.." Neji muttered, feeling his entrance throb, almost having no feeling in there anymore. It felt completely numb. He didn't even dislike the feeling.

"..T-thanks." Sasuke groaned back, taking it as a compliment. He was getting some sense back and he had to admit, this got rid of his anger pretty well.

They were laying there in silence for some time, before Neji's cat started calling for attention again. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Mister prick wants attention again." He said. "Can you let him in while I take a shower? Or do you want to shower too?"

"I'll clean myself up with some water." Sasuke said and got off of Neji. He laid down on the bed though. This time the sex had been really tiring.

Neji nodded as he got up too and walked towards the door. Well, more like, stumbled to the door. He groaned. Damn, he really had to put effort in walking now. He put on a bathrobe and then continued his walk. He opened the door and left the room (and the cat entered the room).

Sasuke got up and walked to the sink in Neji's room. He quickly cleaned himself up, then put on his boxers and sat back on the bed. It didn't take long before he began cuddling with the cat. Sasuke really felt better when the animal was around.

Neji came back ten minutes later, dressed in boxers too, and then let himself fall down onto the bed on the empty spot next to Sasuke. He snorted.

"I swear, my cat is in love with you." He said as he saw his cat laying on Sasuke's lap, stroking it's head against Sasuke's hand once more, heavily purring.

"How sweet of him. But then your cat is gay." Sasuke said and grinned at Neji while petting the cat. "Does he have a name?"

"Jiro." Neji replied. "He might be gay yes."

"I think he's cute." Sasuke said. "I always wanted a cat myself."

"Trust me, once you have one, you regret it." Neji joked.

"I don't think I would, I'm jealous you have this fellow." Sasuke said and grinned. "I'm sorry for hitting you." He stroke Jiro behind his ear now.

"I was the one to attack you first." Neji said, shrugging. "You should be sorry that I have to cancel school this week." He added with a grin.

"I told you you wouldn't be able to walk for a while." Sasuke said smirking.

"I know." Neji groaned. "Also means you won't be able to have sex with me for a while."

"Well then I will bring over my punching bag next time I'm angry." Sasuke said as he laid down on his back and pulled the cat on his stomach.

Neji snorted as he looked at Sasuke. He looked at the cat, amused, and pulled up an eyebrow when it hissed at him.

"Yeah yeah, love you too." He said.

Sasuke was the one to snort now.

"He so doesn't like you." Sasuke said and for the first time in a long while, laughed a little. Just a little though.

"And I don't know why." Neji said. "I haven't done anything but treating him like a prince. What else does he want?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said. "Me, obviously." Sasuke then looked at Neji instead of the cat. "Why did you get into a fight with your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Oh that's really not important, I can barely remember." Neji said. "It was something about some jeans I shouldn't wear because you could see a lot in that."

"Oh." Sasuke said. "I still think you're weird for staying with her."

"I know I am." Neji said with a slight smile.

"..You do?" Sasuke asked, frowning as he saw Neji's smile.

"Yeah." Neji said, nodding, as he closed his eyes. "It's not very normal right."

"Well no, but I thought you thought it was." Sasuke said, slightly confused but wasn't showing it.

"I don't, but I just don't see the problem." Neji said, shrugging. "I mean, why make a big deal out of it."

"Because, maybe someone you really like will come along and I doubt he or she will like the fact you keep people on a leash, somewhat." Sasuke said.

"Why would I tell that person?" Neji asked, slightly smirking.

"Because you don't want to start off a relationship with a lie maybe?" Sasuke said, stating the obvious.

Neji opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"I don't care." He then said. "I don't like it to be alone. And it's not like I'm the only one keeping someone on leash. Ino keeps 'me' on leash too."

"Yeah well still." Sasuke said. "I mean, that makes two negatives for you. You keep someone on a leash and you're obviously not strong enough to break up with someone who keeps 'you' on a leash."

Neji snorted.

"Believe me, it doesn't do me anything that she 'keeps me on leash'." He said. "Like I said before, we're both willingly keeping this relationship in tact. We're just not going by the normal 'rules'. Does that immediately make you wrong or weak?"

"No, but I'm just saying that someone who you might 'really' want, might get a major turn off when he or she finds out." Sasuke said shrugging.

"What, because I have sex with the person I like to talk to?" Neji asked. "If we're not in a relationship they will call me a pimp or whatever, and she will be called a whore. If staying together in a relationship will give off a good look, we will stay in a relationship."

"But then someone you 'really' like comes along and he thinks he is the only one for you and then it turns out you still had this girlfriend just in case. That just doesn't look good." Sasuke said.

"She's not my girlfriend for 'just in case'." Neji said. "I would break it off with her and go for the other, and if that wouldn't work, we would be together again. No big deal."

"Well that's just wrong." Sasuke said and then looked at the cat again.

"No, it's different to what you're used to." Neji corrected Sasuke.

"It's still wrong." Sasuke said.

Neji sighed.

"Let's talk about something else, this is pointless." He said, a little annoyed. His cat seemed to think the same as he jumped off Sasuke's lap and walked over to Neji, tail raised in the air.

"Fine." Sasuke said and looked at the cat then sat up straight and put on his pants. He was still only wearing his boxers.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke dressing.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Sasuke said. "And if you're not gonna kick me out again before I get the chance to."

"Hey toddler, start acting like a grown up already." Neji said with a frown.

"I'm just not feeling very happy." Sasuke said.

"Then start talking about that already instead of nagging all the time." Neji said. "Was there a fight again?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "And I'm just not very good at initiating a conversation."

"I'm noticing." Neji said. "What was the fight about and what happened?"

"Something about Itachi being late for school. My dad hit him again." Sasuke said and sighed. "It's pretty much always the same."

"I feel sorry for both you and your brother." Neji said, sighing. "It wouldn't surprise me as both you and him will be traumatized after this. Especially your brother."

"I don't wanna talk about those things." Sasuke said. He didn't need Neji to know that he already was traumatized. There were lots of things he was sure he would always stay afraid of.

Neji sighed.

"Do you really hate your brother?" He then asked.

"I never said I hated my b rother." Sasuke said offended.

"You act like you do." Neji said. "When I start talking about your brother you become angry."

"Well I'm not fond of him no. Not anymore." Sasuke said. "That doesn't mean he's not still my brother so I don't hate him."

"So you don't hate your father either?" Neji asked. "Because he's still your father?"

"I don't hate my father, no." Sasuke answered, shaking his head.

"I admire you for that." Neji said. "I would hate him if it would be my father."

"He's still your father. And it's not like my father is trying to hurt us. He wants what's best." Sasuke said.

"But still." Neji said. "He hurts you."

"Right.." Sasuke said and looked at the floor.

"And he hurts your brother." Neji said. "But you're right, it's still your father. You still have hope that it will be alright in the end."

".. I don't know if I still have that hope." Sasuke said, shaking his head. He then laughed slightly, but not because he thought it was funny.

Neji sent Sasuke a look full of compassion now. To comfort Sasuke, he stroke through his hair.

"If it continues longer, you should leave." Neji said. "For your own sake."

"I can't.." Sasuke softly said, almost whispering as if he didn't want anyone to hear him say that he was unable to do something. He was too proud to admit that, but yet with Neji around he did.

"What will happen when you move out then?" Neji asked.

"Itachi will be left there alone." Sasuke said. "I don't know. I can't leave until it's under control."

"And do you have any idea how it can be solved?" Neji asked. "Or is it just hopeless?"

"I really don't know. I mean I'm not stupid, if I had an idea of how to solve it, I would have tried that." Sasuke said.

"You could know a good way to solve it, but most of those ways would be impossible to fulfill." Neji said.

"Then it's not a good way." Sasuke said.

"Do you even want me to help you?" Neji suddenly asked, annoyed.

Sasuke didn't answer for a while and then suddenly put his head in his hands. He didn't want Neji to see that he was letting some tears escape from his eyes. He just couldn't handle another fight.

Neji let out a sigh now as he sat up.

"You know.. I know you probably have a lot of effort to trust others now and be nice, because you're only being hurt by people you love or used to love, but it would help to let down that shield for once." He then said. "Acting defensive and not believing in hope is not going to get you anywhere."

"'Nothing' is getting me anywhere." Sasuke said not, frustrated. "I have tried so many things and nothing was enough. I just 'can't' do it anymore, but I can't leave." His head was still in his hands.

"Never give up Sasuke, if you want I will help you as good as possible with this." Neji said. "If you stop trying or having hope, then nothing will change. Only 'you' can change your life."

"Oh shut up. You don't even know what it's like. If it was this simple, if all I had to do was have hope then I would have changed my life ages ago. I can't do it if nothing at home changes." Sasuke said.

"But don't you see that 'you' can make the difference?" Neji asked, frowning. "It's not like when you have hope it will change within a few days. You have to put effort in it instead of playing victim."

"I can't do that alone and nobody's cooperating." Sasuke said. He didn't want Neji to come with solutions just yet. He wanted Neji to listen to him. It was like Neji didn't even understand that what he was going through was not just a simple fight teenagers have with their parents.

"..Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Neji asked.

"..Sure." Sasuke said shrugging. He wondered what Neji had to ask now.

"What on earth do you want from me?" Neji asked. "It seems like everything I do makes you angry. Do you want sex? Do you want to talk? Do you want to tell your story and don't you want me to react?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said. "I want you to react but I feel like everything you say is making me look like some idiot overreacting on the situation."

"I don't think you're overreacting, you're just making it worse then it already is for yourself." Neji said. "By giving up and shutting everyone out."

"Look, you don't know what to do with me, so why don't I just.. leave." Sasuke said as he got up.

"See, now you're running away once more." Neji said. "I think it's not about that I don't know what to do with you, but 'you' don't know what to do with 'me'. You're confused I offer you help."

"You're right, I don't know what to do with you." Sasuke suddenly snapped. "Maybe, 'maybe' I just want you to sympathize with me, but then I feel like a winy little child. Then I want you to listen, but I can't tell you things and I want advice but your advice seems like an attack. I don't 'know' what to do with it, it frustrates me and it frustrates you. And I don't need any more frustration."

"Even if I would tell you there is a spot on your clothes you would think of it as an attack." Neji said, shrugging. "Sure, I haven't been in your situation, but I have had a difficult and pressuring time too. I lost hope after some time, but then realized it wasn't getting me anywhere and put effort into making my life better. It cost me all my free time but in the end I was able to live a happy and secure life again. I'm not saying your whining and I'm not attacking you, I'm just giving you advise, based on my own experiences, things I heard and me just thinking."

"Well maybe your advice isn't gonna help me. Maybe I feel like it is lost and I don't have hope it will go better at home." Sasuke said now. "Maybe I think my family is just doomed to be unhappy with each other."

"Then why do you want advise in the first place?" Neji asked. "Why talking to me about this when you're sure you will be unhappy anyway?"

"Because I'm 'not' sure. And because.. you're the first person I even 'thought' of telling about my home situation." Sasuke said.

"But do you seek me out to get help or to let out your story?" Neji asked. "Because if you just want to tell me what happened without me giving you advise that's fine too. But just tell me instead of getting angry."

"Last time I said I wanted you to just listen, you made some kind of stupid joke about being shrinks to each other." Sasuke said. "And then we got into a fight and I don't want to fight anymore. I hear and get enough of that at home."

"I said that because you also told me you didn't want to be friends, and then just the name of it or whatever, and told me I could talk to you too." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "Like a couple of shrinks. And the thought sounded ridiculous to me. But you can't expect me to be completely nice to you after you tell me you don't want me to be your friend. Or at least not call me your friend."

"Well after that I said I wanted you to be my friend like a bazillion times, but obviously you just ignored 'that' part." Sasuke snapped now.

Neji just sighed now as he shook his head.

"Perhaps it's better to keep our mouths shut." He then said.

"Fine." Sasuke said and then started putting on his clothes. Neji gave such nice answers to him. Not. He wondered if Neji understood 'anything' of what he said or how he felt. Probably not either.

Neji growled a little as he got a magazine from his nightstand and started reading it.

"You know what a nice question is Neji. Do 'you' even want me to be your friend? Because if not, then what the hell are we wasting time for?" Sasuke asked.

"I do want you to be my friend." Neji said.

"Well I'm not noticing that that is what you want." Sasuke said.

Neji sat up now and then looked at Sasuke.

"Let's start this conversation over and let me ask a few questions." He said. "Why are you still here if you want to leave so badly? 'What' do you want from me? And even more important: what do you expect from me? OK, I admit it, I'm not a star with feeling what others want. That's why I need you to be clear to me."

"I don't know what I want from you, I just came here because you seemed like someone I could talk to. And obviously I was wrong, because if I say something, then you'll start wining about what I want from you." Sasuke snapped. "I mean, I barely know you, so how the hell am I supposed to know why I'm coming here? I just don't know ok. God you're so frustrating." Sasuke was balling his fists in an attempt not to break something in Neji's room right now.

"Then why do you have those expectations of me while you don't know why you're here?" Neji asked, frowning. "And yes I know I'm not the nicest person in the world, I'm not someone who opens his door to whoever thinks he may find some rest or help in me, I first want to get to know someone and find out 'how' I can help that person. Like I said before, if you just want me to listen, say it. If you want me to react, 'say it'. I. do. not. know. how. you. feel."

"I'm not expecting you to know that." Sasuke snapped. "I 'was' expecting you to know what to say and when to say it, but I was wrong. I mean, why would you help me in the first place?"

"Because you're my type of guy, had amazing sex with me and I think your situation is horrible." Neji said. "And yes you were wrong about me, I'm not the angel you hoped for." He snapped after that. "Just saying it one time is enough, thank you."

"If 'someone' should be confused about what the other wants it should be me. Because you have nothing to gain here." Sasuke said.

"Yeah and you already decided for yourself that I'm nothing but an asshole, so why trust the fact that I just want to help you but don't know how hm." Neji said.

"I never said you were an asshole, I just don't get what you want. Because if you want to help, then stop being annoyed with everything I say." Sasuke said.

"If you do the same we have a deal." Neji bit out.

"Fine." Sasuke said and sat back on the bed, glaring at Neji.

Neji just glared back now. He then let out an annoyed groan when his cat started screaming 'again'.

"And 'you' shut up!" He snapped at the cat who was standing at the feet of the bed now.

Sasuke looked at Neji now and sighed. He then grabbed the cat and put him on his lap.

"You should calm down." Sasuke said.

Neji stood now.

"I am going to calm down." He said. "Do you want tea too?"

"No, I still want coffee." Sasuke said. "So if I can get that, that'd be better."

"Alright." Neji said, as he left the room. "Are you coming too?"

Sasuke nodded as he took the cat with him and followed Neji into the kitchen.

Neji started making coffee again. While the water was cooking, Neji massaged his temples a little. He got the feeling that it would be a little easier to talk to Sasuke now.

"Do you like chocolate?" He asked all of a sudden.

Sasuke frowned now. What kind of question was that.

"..Yes. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I have some chocolate mousse in the fridge." Neji said, shrugging. "Would you like some?"

"..If you need to get rid of it." Sasuke said. He just wanted to eat some mousse, but he didn't feel like coming across as a person with a sweet tooth.

Neji just took the dessert out of the fridge and started dividing it into two cups.

"So.. we didn't even introduce properly yet." He said. "Can you tell me something of yourself?"

Sasuke looked at Neji and smiled slightly.

"Uchiha Sasuke, seventeen, I get good grades and you know pretty much the rest. You?" Sasuke asked.

"Hyuuga Neji, eighteen, music and sports freak." Neji said, smirking a little. "And as you already noticed, sex addict."

"That goes in my list as well." Sasuke said smirking.

Neji laughed a little.

"Do you have other hobbies?" He asked.

"I don't have time for hobbies." Sasuke answered, shaking his head.

"...Because of your dad?" Neji asked, frowning a little, as he was preparing Sasuke's coffee.

"That too. I have to do well in school and have a job. So no time to waste on hobbies." Sasuke said shrugging.

"That sucks." Neji said, as he kept frowning. "Do you have a nice job?"

"I work at a bookstore." Sasuke said. "It's not bad, but it's not my dream job either. Do you work?"

"Yeah, in a fashion store." Neji said.

"..Obviously." Sasuke said and sweatdropped. That was so typical.

Neji snorted.

"Not another word about it." He teased Sasuke. "So you like reading."

"I do." Sasuke said nodding. "It takes my mind off of things."

"So you do that during work?" Neji asked, interested. He then handed Sasuke his coffee.

"If there are no guests." Sasuke answered and then nodded at Neji before taking the cup of coffee. "Thanks."

Neji grabbed his tea now and walked to the couch.

"It's nice that you could at least do that then." He said, sitting down.

Sasuke followed Neji and sat down as well.

"What happened to the chocolate mousse?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'll go get it." Neji said, placing his cup onto the table. "I completely forgot it." He walked back to the kitchen, and a few seconds later he returned, carrying the cups with mousse in it into the room. He placed them onto the table before sitting back down. "There, happy?"

"Very." Sasuke said, swapping his coffee for the chocolate mousse and ate some. "It's good, thanks."

"You're welcome." Neji said, putting his feet onto the couch. They were bare anyway. "So what do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet." Sasuke said. "To be honest, I don't think I'm gonna go back home."

"You can stay here if you want." Neji said. "But won't you get into trouble?"

"I don't know, I guess I would." Sasuke said. "But my dad still has to work on Saturdays, so he won't be home for a while."

"Then that will be fine." Neji said, nodding. "Would you like to go swimming together?"

"Sure. Do you know a nice swimming pool?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I go swimming every Saturday." Neji said, nodding. "I could borrow you some swimming pants."

"As long as it's not a speedo, that's fine." Sasuke said. "I can't remember the last time I went to the swimming pool."

"Don't worry, it will just be fun." Neji said. "Perhaps we could go out too that evening."

"Maybe but my dad doesn't like me going out that much." Sasuke said. "Thanks for the offer though." He smiled at Neji slightly and then finished his chocolate mousse.

"Ok." Neji said. "Perhaps I'll have to come by at your house once, impress your father, and perhaps he will allow you to go out with me then." He laughed a little, as he started eating his chocolate mousse now.

Sasuke laughed slightly now.

"Fat chance that will happen. You know, if you don't think it will be too much trouble, maybe you could help me study some days. You can come by when my dad's not home." Sasuke said.

"What do you need help with?" Neji asked. "I thought your marks were very good?" He teased Sasuke a little.

"They are in everything but Art and English." Sasuke said. "I could use some help with that."

"I could help you a lot with art." Neji said, nodding. "That's fine. We could go over to your place tomorrow after swimming."

Sasuke nodded.

"But make sure you leave before seven. My dad comes home then." He said.

"I will." Neji said, nodding.

"Ok thanks." Sasuke said and now drank his coffee, letting out a content sigh.

"Is the coffee good?" Neji asked, as he leaned back against the couch.

"Yeah it is. Thanks again." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"Don't thank me for that." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a slight smile.

"Ok then not." Sasuke said and grinned a little.

"Are you tired?" Neji asked. They were a little awkward to each other now, but it was better then the fighting.

"A little, you?" Sasuke asked. He did feel like sleeping because sleeping in Neji's bed had given him very good nights before. It made sleeping a lot more comfortable then at home.

"Yeah, a lot." Neji said. "You wore me out during the sex, the fight made me tired too and the tea is making me even drowsier." He laughed a little.

Sasuke smiled at Neji.

"I should stop drinking this coffee then or I won't be able to sleep." He said.

"That's up to you." Neji said, nodding.

Sasuke put the coffee down now.

"I'd rather have a nice sleep then some coffee." He said.

"You are something, then you finally have your coffee.." Neji said, chuckling, as he got up. "Do you want to take a shower before you go to sleep?"

"I'll shower in the morning. And sorry about the coffee." Sasuke said as he got up as well.

"Doesn't matter." Neji said as he picked up the cup and also his own teacup. "Can you take the cups of the chocolate mousse to the kitchen?" He asked, and then walked towards the kitchen.

Sasuke nodded as he took the cups and then followed Neji.

"We're doing better now." Sasuke said.

"Thank god we do." Neji said, nodding. He placed the cups in the kitchen, and when Sasuke did too, he walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to the toilet for a sec, then we can brush our teeth." He said.

"Ok." Sasuke said and leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door.

Neji went in and locked the door. Within a few minutes he opened the door again and let Sasuke in.

"Here's a toothbrush." Neji said, giving Sasuke a toothbrush, and started brushing his own teeth.

Sasuke nodded at Neji and he soon was brushing his teeth as well. He kept looking at Neji from the corner of his eyes though.

Neji wasn't really paying attention, being tired already. He stopped for some moments to put his hair in a high ponytail, before continuing again. After a few minutes he spit out the toothpaste and drank some water, putting the toothbrush away.

"Do you need pajamas?" Neji asked.

Sasuke nodded as he spit out the toothpaste as well and then washed his mouth.

"What should I do with this toothbrush?" He asked.

"Just put it in the mug where the others are in." Neji said, walking into his room to get a pajama for Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and did what Neji said. He then followed Neji once more and laid down on the bed, face first.

"I really am tired." He said.

Neji smiled a little as he put off his kimono and then put on a big white shirt.

"What kind of pajama do you like?" He asked.

"Just some long pants would do." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

Neji nodded, as he got a pair of black pajama pants out and handed them to Sasuke, before he laid down into his bed.

Sasuke quickly pulled off his clothes and then put on the pants. He got under the covers quickly.

"So.. do we go to sleep now?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what you do when you're tired." Neji said with a slight laugh, and put off the light. "Sweet dreams Sasuke."

"Night." Sasuke said and pulled the covers up higher, then closed his eyes. Neji's bed felt good. And the fact that Neji was laying in it didn't bother him either. At all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The next day, Neji and Sasuke walked into the changing rooms from the swimming pool. They had gotten a key for their lockers, and were now searching for available changing rooms.

"Here are two of them, let's each get into one." Neji said.

"Ok, although I wouldn't mind changing in the same one." Sasuke said smirking and walked into the left one.

"We still need to swim." Neji said with a chuckle, as he got in the other. After a minute, he walked out again, wearing dark blue swimming pants from some kind of expensive brand.

It didn't take long before Sasuke got out as well, wearing black swimming shorts.

"Let's get rid of these clothes." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded, as he walked to a locker, carrying his stuff with him, and then put it onto one.

"There." He said, as he locked the locker and put the keychain around his wrist.

Sasuke had put his clothes away as well and put the key around his wrist as Neji had done.

"Let's go." He said, taking Neji's hand. He couldn't wait to get in the pool.

Neji looked a little surprised at Sasuke grabbing his hand, but then he walked with Sasuke towards the pool.

"A nice dive would be good." He said.

"I know." Sasuke said and the second they were near the pool, Sasuke rushed to the side and dove in. It felt really good, washing things away from him.

Neji walked to a diving block and climbed onto it, Then he dove into the water too. He always loved being in the water like this.

Sasuke came up the shore again and swam a little further. It was great, having a swim. He then looked around to see where Neji was, but couldn't find him.

At that moment Neji arrived at the surface, next to Sasuke.

"Well this was a great idea." He said.

"Yeah you're right." Sasuke said, stroking his hair back. "You look nice."

"Thanks, you too." Neji said. "Water always increases the sex appeal hm." He smirked to Sasuke now.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"I know." He said. "Although for some people it does more wrong then good." He looked at a really fat man with man boobies that walked around in Speedo's, dripping water on the floor.

Neji snorted.

"Those are exceptions." He said, laughing a little.

"Still." Sasuke said smirking. "So should we get of the slide?"

"...No." Neji said, looking at Sasuke as if he was crazy.

"Why not, it's fun." Sasuke said.

"Then go ahead, then I'll go swim fast for some minutes." Neji said, smirking to Sasuke. "Child."

"It's no fun on my own. Come on Neji, live a little." Sasuke said.

"You're telling 'me' to live a little?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow. "Going down a glide is not my idea of 'living'. I'd rather not make a fool of myself."

"Well it's fun." Sasuke and then dove under and pulled Neji down with him.

Neji snorted as he pushed Sasuke away and went up again. Sasuke had really missed something in his youth, that was sure.

Sasuke came to the surface as well now, smirking at Neji. He swam to the side and leaned on it.

"You seem to forget that we're not alone in this pool Sasuke." Neji said, smirking.

"I don't care." Sasuke said. "Other people are having fun as well."

Neji chuckled a little.

"But they're not pulling each other under water." He said, and started swimming a little.

"I don't care." Sasuke said smirking as he looked at Neji swim.

He then saw a family of four, playing together and he felt his heart wrench. It were a mother, father and two boys. The exact same of what he had at home, but this family was happy. They were laughing, playing and talking. Not screaming, hitting and ignoring. Sasuke stared at the scene.

Neji stopped swimming when he didn't hear Sasuke talking anymore, and turned around. He caught him staring at something, and soon after he found out what Sasuke was staring at. He sighed.

"I promise you, one day you can be like that too with your family." He then said.

"You can't promise those kinds of things." Sasuke said, pulling himself out of the water and staring down in it. How could the exact same family he had, be so nice?

Neji looked at Sasuke silently now. He then swam towards him and placed his arms next to Sasuke's legs, looking up to him.

"Ignore them Sasuke." He then said. "Come.. enjoy your time here."

Sasuke looked at Neji now and then sighed. He let himself slide back into the water, grabbing Neji's arm to keep him from going in too far.

"..I guess I should." He said.

Neji nodded to Sasuke now.

"You're not home, you're here, with me." He said. "You don't have to think of home now."

Sasuke gave Neji a slight smile now.

"If we weren't in the water, I'd give you a hug now. Thanks." He said.

Neji returned the smile and nodded once more.

"You're welcome." He said. "Now let's go to that damn glide."

Sasuke tried to get his face look as normal as possible, but he was really happy Neji was around now.

"You're great." He said and got out of the water, pulling Neji out after him.

Neji gave Sasuke a playful smirk before almost running towards the glide. Perhaps this wasn't as bad as he had thought before... at all.

* * *

That afternoon, Neji and Sasuke arrived at Sasuke's home. Neji couldn't help but be surprised at how big it was, Sasuke was living in a damn villa.

"Nice house." He said while Sasuke was searching for his keys.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. The size of his house was pretty much all it had going for it. "I think my mother will be home, maybe Itachi." He then opened the door and let Neji in.

"Ok, I will introduce myself to them then." Neji said, walking in. He then took off his jacket and put his bag on the ground, looking around. "It's nicely decorated as well."

"Thanks. My mom did that." Sasuke said as he put off his coat and then led Neji into the living room.

"Mom?" He asked. She should be home.

It didn't take long before Mikoto's head popped around the corner. Once she saw Neji, her eyes grew big and she quickly walked into the living room.

"Who is this?" She asked, surprised Sasuke had brought along a friend.

"Hello, I'm Hyuuga Neji." Neji said, putting his hand forward. "I'm a friend of Sasuke's."

Mikoto shook Neji's hand and smiled.

"Really? Sasuke's friend. How nice. How old are you?" She asked and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Is that important?" Neji asked with a chuckle. "Eighteen. I'm one class higher then Sasuke is."

"How nice! And what do you like to do? Is this the boy you have spent the night with? My my Sasuke." Mikoto said and Sasuke put his head in his hand.

"Mom please." He said.

Neji laughed a little. Sasuke's mom was nice.

"Ok, so perhaps there is a little more then just friendship." He admitted. "I like listening to music and doing sports."

"Perfect. I hope Sasuke has been nice to you. He can be a bit cranky." Mikoto said. "Oh hear me, I should just let you two get to whatever you were planning." She winked at Neji.

"Mom." Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke was ok." Neji said, giving Sasuke a teasing look.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand now and pushed him towards the stairs.

"We'll be doing homework mom." He said and Mikoto chuckled.

"Alright honey." She said.

Neji smirked as he walked with Sasuke, going up the stairs.

"What happened with hospitality Sasuke, won't I get some tea?" He asked, teasing once more.

"Shut up, I'll get you tea later." Sasuke snapped. Once they were upstairs, Sasuke took Neji to his bedroom.

Neji followed Sasuke and once Sasuke opened the door for him, he walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Your mom's nice." He said.

"She is." Sasuke said. "But I don't need her talking to you like that." He closed the door and dropped his bag.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a slight smile.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it in a bad way." He said.

"No she doesn't, but it's damn annoying." Sasuke said. "But ey.. what did you mean by 'maybe there's more then just friendship'?"

"Well.. I'm not exactly having sex with my friends." Neji said, looking at Sasuke, who was still standing in the room.

"Yes you do. Because we're not together and your girlfriend is just your friend as well." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Neji.

"She's more then just a friend and I'm starting to see you as more too." Neji said.

"Like what then?" Sasuke asked.

Neji sighed.

"I don't know yet Sasuke." He said. "So what don't you get with art?"

"Everything." Sasuke said. "Art is stupid." He grabbed the book out of his bag. "We're supposed to explain what certain things meant for their period, but I have no clue."

"Ok, let's get started then." Neji said, as he got Sasuke's book and he started explaining. In the end they were busy for so long that they were forgetting about the time. At six though, the sound of two low male voices yelling at each other was being heard, and Neji looked up with a frown.

Sasuke looked up and then looked at Neji. Shit, his father was home. And he was obviously not in a good mood.

"..What time is it?" Sasuke asked panicked. Neji should not be here now.

"It's six." Neji said, frowning. Suddenly, footsteps running on the stairs were being heard. Before Sasuke and Neji could take action, the door was slammed in and Fugaku was standing in the doorway.

"Dad!" Sasuke said. "..I.. I can explain this." He felt his heartbeat race as he looked at his father. This was not good.

"Who is this?" Fugaku snapped to Sasuke, pointing to Neji. Neji then stood and strode over to Fugaku, shaking hands with him.

"Hyuuga Neji sir, nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga, owner of Hyuuga & co, bank of Tokyo." He said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised. He hadn't expected that.

Fugaku was silent for a little while, but then seemed to be calming down.

"Nice to meet you too. Why are you here if I may ask?" He asked.

"I'm here to help Sasuke with art, one of my specialties, sir." Neji said. "He told me he wants to heighten up his grades for that too, so I allowed myself to visit him and help him out. We're currently discussing about the high Renaissance in Italy."

"Is that so? Very good." Fugaku said nodding. "So you are his tutor. Good thinking Sasuke." He nodded at Sasuke and Sasuke just nodded back. Was his father gonna allow this?

"I hope that you don't mind that I'm here for a couple hours?" Neji asked. "And yes, you could call me that, but I'm also a friend of Sasuke's, so it would only be fair to help him out."

"Good, good. Well I'll leave you to it then. Take all the time you need to get those grades up." Fugaku said.

"Thank you sir." Neji said, giving Fugaku a slight bow. He was sure Fugaku would recognize this as a Japanese motion. "I will do my best."

"Good. You do your best as well Sasuke." Fugaku said, bowing back to Neji just slightly.

"I will dad. Thanks." He said and then Fugaku left the room.

Neji closed the door behind Fugaku and then turned around to Sasuke, giving him a smirk.

"How did you do that? He 'never' allows boys here." Sasuke said.

"Telling someone like that about my family always helps." Neji said, shrugging, as he sat down next to Sasuke again. "Showing that you are important and have some brains."

"It obviously helped with my father. Thanks Neji." Sasuke said.

"You're welcome." Neji said. Well that sucked. Neji had hoped to get Sasuke really happy.

"You know, now that my father doesn't mind you being here, we could do other things then just study." Sasuke said.

Neji snorted.

"I think he will be very happy to find out about that." He said.

"He won't find out." Sasuke said as he got up and locked the door. "As long as you're quiet that is." He smirked now.

"..Ok now you're scaring me." Neji said, snorting.

"Oh shut up Neji." Sasuke said smirking. "I'm not gonna kill you, so don't worry."

"Oh thank god, I really was afraid for that." Neji said, sighing.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"Now that my father kept you alive, you deserve to stay that way." He said and sat down on the bed again.

"Wasn't the risk higher that 'you' would be the one killed?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"Maybe. Probably both." Sasuke said and grinned. "So beware."

"I'm scared to death, I swear you." Neji said, giving Sasuke a daring look.

"Good." Sasuke said. "But Neji, really thank you. Now you can come by without us having to worry."

"You're welcome." Neji honestly said. "I think it would be a little easier from now on to have contact."

"I think so too." Sasuke said. "But let's get back to work then."

"Ok." Neji said, opening the book again. "So what artist would be the most renewing in the High Renaissance?"

"..I don't know." Sasuke said, frowning. Damn, he still had a lot to learn.

* * *

One month and a half later, Sasuke rang the doorbell to Neji's place. They had been seeing each other quite often all those weeks and had gotten quite close as well. And Sasuke was beginning to think it was time to find out whether they were gonna be together or not. Because he really liked Neji. He rang the doorbell once more, not wanting to wait until he could see Neji again.

It took a few more seconds before the door was opened by Neji, who immediately smiled as he saw Sasuke standing there.

"Hey." He said. "What a nice surprise."

"Hi." Sasuke said and marched inside, then grabbed Neji and kissed him full on the lips. He really loved kissing him. They didn't do that enough.

Neji brought Sasuke closer and kissed back, liking this unexpected movement. Neji too felt a lot more for Sasuke then before. He was in love with the guy and wanted nothing more then being with him.

Sasuke kissed Neji a little longer before he pulled back and put off his coat.

"So how are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm good, what about you?" Neji asked with a slight smile, and then walked to the kitchen to get Sasuke some coffee. Sasuke always wanted coffee when he came.

Sasuke put his bag away and then followed Neji.

"I'm fine. I've got something to say though." He said.

"And what might that be?" Neji asked, turning around to Sasuke.

"Break up with Ino." Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

Neji looked up now.

"That's actually something I've been thinking about for some time too." He then said.

"Good then do it." Sasuke said stern. He wanted that mad person out of Neji's life, at least as his girlfriend.

"...And then?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Just do it." Sasuke said. "Call her and break up with her."

"I at least want to do it in person with her." Neji said, as he shook his head. He handed Sasuke his coffee.

"Well then call her, ask her to come here and break up with her." Sasuke said as he took the coffee, but kept looking at Neji.

"I will do that tonight." Neji said, nodding, as he filled a glass of water for himself.

Sasuke groaned and took a sip of his coffee.

"I wanted you to do it now." He said.

"Why can't you wait a little?" Neji asked, frowning.

"You know why." Sasuke said as he walked back into the living room.

Neji bit his lip for a little while, and then decided to just call Ino. So he dialed his number and waited.

It didn't take long before the phone was answered.

"Hi Neji, what's up?" Ino said on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Ino." Neji said. "Well.. actually, I have to talk to you. Could you perhaps come to my house like.. now?"

It was silent for a little while until Ino spoke again.

"I know what you're gonna say already." She said.

"...You do?" Neji asked, frowning. Would she really know he was going to break up with her?

"Yeah I do. It's fine Neji, just have fun with him." Ino said.

"..Sometimes you really surprise me Ino." Neji said, chuckling a little. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course. We've just been friends for a long time, it's about time you moved on." Ino said and laughed a little. Sasuke looked at Neji with narrowed eyes.

"What is she saying?" He asked.

Neji gave Sasuke a look now, ignoring him.

"Thank you Ino." Neji said. "I'm glad you don't mind. I liked what we had together, but you're right, it's just friendship anyway. And I know you secretly like Sai."

"Shut up idiot." Ino said, but laughed a little again. "We had a good time, but it's about time we ended it as well."

"You're right." Neji said, smiling. "Thanks Ino. I will see you on school again then."

"Yes you will. And have fun with Sasuke, I heard he was there." Ino said. "Bye Neji."

"I will." Neji said. "Bye Ino." He then hung up the phone, and he sighed a little. Just the thought that they were over now was pretty weird. And not that nice. But knowing that there was a big chance that he and Sasuke would get together, cheered him up. "It's over." He announced to Sasuke.

"Good." Sasuke said. "About time you dumped her for me." He smirked at Neji.

"Now don't be so mean." Neji said, giving Sasuke a smirk. He then pulled him closer and kissed him again.

Sasuke put his hands just above Neji's butt and kissed him back, feeling very content. Neji was his now.

After a while, they broke the kiss, and Neji gave Sasuke a smile.

"Perhaps we should celebrate." He said.

"We should. Do you have drinks?" Sasuke asked as he kept his arms around Neji.

"I have a bottle of wine." Neji said, nodding, giving Sasuke a quick kiss.

"Get it and let's celebrate." Sasuke said smiling. "Because we're officially a couple now."

Neji smiled even deeper when he heard this and pulled Sasuke closer, kissing him deeply one more time. He was so happy to hear that.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss and broke it after a little while.

"Go get that damned wine." He said grinning.

Neji laughed, and then walked towards the fridge. He poured two glasses of wine and then walked to the living room, placing both the glasses as the bottle there. He handed Sasuke one glass and took one himself, raising it.

"Well, to us then." He said.

"To us." Sasuke said and tapped Neji's glass. He then took a sip. "Hmm, good wine."

"It's from France." Neji said, nodding in agreement.

"I see." Sasuke said. "It's good. Just like you."

Neji chuckled and then sat down onto the couch, pulling Sasuke with him. He then sat down comfortable onto Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke put an arm around Neji. It was nice to do just do this, knowing they were together. They had been acting like a couple a little, but it always became weird at some point.

Neji sighed, as he closed his eyes, content.

"It's actually funny that your dad still doesn't understand that there's more between us." He said.

"He's oblivious to it ever since my grades for Art went up." Sasuke said grinning, stroking over Neji's stomach a little.

Neji took a sip of his wine, enjoying Sasuke's touches.

"I'm glad I could help you with it after all." He said.

"Me too." Sasuke said. "You're very good at art thingies."

"..Thingies." Neji repeated, pulling up an eyebrow.

"Yeah whatever." Sasuke said, pulling Neji a little closer. He then took a sip of his wine.

"Thanks anyway." Neji said. He then finished his glass of wine and put it down, snuggling closer to Sasuke afterwards.

Sasuke poured the last bit of wine down his throat and then gave it to Neji.

"Can you put this one down as well?" He asked.

Neji nodded, as he put the glass away.

"Let's go to bed soon tonight." He said.

"Oh you're in for some action tonight aren't you?" Sasuke said smirking, pulling Neji back.

"Of course I am." Neji said, chuckling. "When am I not?"

"Sometimes." Sasuke said, kissing Neji's neck. "You smell nice."

"I know." Neji said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Sasuke laughed a little now.

"You look ridiculous like that." He said and pushed Neji down on the couch, then sat on top and massaged Neji's chest a little.

"Love you too." Neji said, laughing with Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at Neji now and stroke his fingers over Neji's mouth.

"Remember how we met?" He asked.

"Of course I do." Neji said. "Who would forget something like that?" He let some of Sasuke's fingers slip into his mouth now.

Sasuke smiled a little now.

"That was so stupid. But I'm glad I was drunk that day." He said.

Neji smiled.

"Me too." He said. "But I think we would have met anyhow." He slightly sucked onto Sasuke's fingers now.

"Maybe." Sasuke said. He then pulled his hand away and kissed Neji.

Neji turned them both around and stroke over Sasuke's chest. At that moment though, Neji's roommate, Suigetsu, came into the room and groaned.

"Guys, could you 'please' go to Neji's room for this?" He asked.

Sasuke groaned annoyed.

"Go fuck yourself." He said and pulled Neji up, kissing him 'very' roughly and sensually when he knew Suigetsu was looking.

"Stop raping Neji." Suigetsu said, rolling his eyes.

"He's very willing." Sasuke said smirking and then took Neji with him to Neji's room. Once there, he closed the door and pushed Neji on the bed. "What a party-pooper."

Neji laughed a little.

"He is right you know, we should just do stuff like that in here." He said, pulling Sasuke on top of him.

"Well we're here now aren't we?" Sasuke said smirking and then kissed Neji's neck.

"We are." Neji said, smiling again. Yes, he was content. Sasuke was finally with him, Ino and him finally ended their awkward relationship and it seemed to go better with Sasuke. Good reason to be happy.

* * *

Sasuke was looking around on an almost empty parking lot. He had made an appointment with a certain person, but he was already ten minutes late. And Sasuke was becoming impatient. He needed to be at Neji's place in an hour.

"Hey fucker, you can't stop, can you?" A voice suddenly asked from Sasuke's left, coming from Hidan, a friend of Kisame's.

Sasuke looked at the man and scowled.

"Shut up, you're making great business out of me." He snapped. "And you're late, so give me a discount."

"Forget it punk, you're already getting it for less." Hidan said. "So what do you want? Same as always?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "And hurry it up, because I'm supposed to be getting somewhere else."

"You know, I could also still say no to you, you know." Hidan said, giving Sasuke a cocky look, but got a small package from his bag anyway.

"Yeah whatever, you want money, I want to get those drugs." Sasuke said. He glared at Hidan now. They had done this a couple times before. Sasuke had started buying drugs shortly after Neji and him had started to be friends. Things at home had taken a turn for the worst, and Hidan showed up. Those pills were all that got him through the days without breaking down. He needed them.

"Then give me the money loser." Hidan said, as he sought out the amount of pills Sasuke needed and put them in a little box for him.

Sasuke pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it to Hidan.

"I'm not a loser." He snapped.

"Sure Sasuke." Hidan said, handing Sasuke the box. "Here you go and enjoy."

Sasuke snatched the box away from Hidan.

"I will. See you." He said and walked away. As he was walking, he took a few of the pills and swallowed them with some water from his water bottle. Neji would probably not notice it anyway.

* * *

Once Sasuke got to Neji's house, he felt 'real' good so he rang the doorbell. And then again and again, thinking the sound was actually pretty funny.

"Act normal idiot." Neji snapped as he opened the door. "Hey."

"Wow that was quick." Sasuke said and walked inside, not noticing he was stumbling more then walking.

Neji frowned as he closed the door behind him.

"Sasuke did you drink?" He asked, a little suspicious.

"I don't drink in the middle of the day 'Neji'." Sasuke said, his eyes getting big for a moment as if dozing off a little.

"You're acting a little weird." Neji said, starting to get worried. What was wrong with Sasuke? And what was with him saying his name on a way that it just didn't sound right?

"I'm just feeling good." Sasuke said and walked into the living room, almost tumbling over a chair that was standing in the room. He hadn't even seen that one.

Neji followed Sasuke and put him down onto the couch. He then sat down next to him.

"Now tell me what you did." He said.

"I didn't do anything, what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. He pushed the pills a little further into his pocket, thinking he was doing it very unnoticeable.

Neji looked at Sasuke now. He had noticed the motion he had made. He then pushed Sasuke over and grabbed the little box out of Sasuke's pocket, opening it. When he saw what was inside, he glared at his boyfriend.

"How dare you use something like this?" He snapped, getting off of Sasuke. "This is going into the trashcan right now."

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the arm now and snatched the pills back.

"They are not. They're prescription pills." He snapped, obviously lying.

"Sure Sasuke, and I hate taking care of my hair." Neji snapped back. "You shouldn't be using drugs."

"I am not using drugs. Fuck off." Sasuke snapped as he got up and stumbled to the door.

But Neji grabbed Sasuke by his arm and pushed him back onto the couch, taking away the pills once more.

"If they were regular pills you wouldn't act like this." He said.

Sasuke snatched the pills back and pushed Neji away.

"I need those pills so fuck off Neji!" Sasuke yelled now.

"Act normal." Neji said, frowning. "You can't possibly believe that this is doing you any good."

"I am feeling fine with these things, so you can't take them away! Besides, I'll just buy more if you do." Sasuke snapped.

"Well if you're going to be a drug head I'm going to find another boyfriend." Neji snapped back.

Sasuke glared at Neji now and then started to breathe a little heavier.

"...You can't do that.." He said.

"Well if you're going to ruin both your life as mine with those drugs, then I am going to look for someone else." Neji said, crossing his arms.

"Don't look for someone else Neji, please don't." Sasuke said panicking. If Neji left him, he had nothing left at all.

"If you want me to stay with you, you'll have to stop drugs or lock me up." Neji snapped. "And if you do the last thing you're in even more problems."

"But you don't understand! I need those fucking pills!" Sasuke yelled.

"No you don't, because you also have 'me' to help you." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke. "Don't yell at me."

"But you're not helping enough! It got worse at home and that's why I need those pills!" Sasuke yelled. He kept yelling, he couldn't stop because it seemed like yelling was gonna keep Neji here.

"Well if you want to continue those pills then you can find the door over there." He pointed to the door and then walked towards the kitchen.

Sasuke quickly followed Neji and grabbed his hand.

"Neji please.. don't do this.." He said desperate. His eyes were getting wet and he just needed Neji to support him even though he knew Neji never would.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, you can do a lot I will give you support in, but not drugs." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a frown. "Do you want to be like your brother?"

"No, but I can't do anything else then this." Sasuke said, looking desperate and shaking his head violently.

"Of course you can." Neji said, frowning. "You just don't know the solution."

"No I can't, I can't.. And God.. don't leave me." Sasuke said, putting his head in his hands and continued to shake his head.

"Sasuke.." Neji said, sighing. "I'm here for you. Please come to me if you need help. Don't do drugs."

Sasuke just kept silent now, his head still slowly shaking and his head in his hands. He needed those drugs and he needed Neji.

Neji sighed and then pulled Sasuke into a hug. Sometimes he really didn't know what to do with him.

Sasuke grabbed Neji immediately and then took a few deep breaths.

"You can't leave me.." He softly said.

"Like I said, continue with those drugs and I will leave." Neji muttered.

Sasuke was silent for at least five minutes before he put the drugs on the sink and then grabbed Neji tightly. If he had to make Neji believe he would quit, he would. He'd just have to buy some more.

Neji smiled slightly now.

"Thank you.." He said, closing his eyes.

"I should thank you.." Sasuke softly said. He really should. Too bad he could not do what Neji wanted from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: As you can see, fanfiction is having problems again...**

* * *

Itachi was standing in the elevator to Deidara's apartment, waiting to arrive at Deidara's floor. He was going to Deidara's for several reasons. He had had a fight at home and if he would've stayed, he could have ended up pretty badly. He needed a safe place. He missed Deidara and wanted to see him again. And even more important: he had a question for him. He stepped out of the elevator and opened the door to Deidara's apartment. Deidara had insisted on him getting the keys already. He walked in and then saw Deidara sitting at the table in the living room, making something out of clay. He sneaked up to him and put his hands over Deidara's eyes. "Guess who?" He whispered on a sensual tone in Deidara's ear, giving it a soft lick.  
Deidara felt a shiver running down his spine, but tried to not show it. "The only one who can do that must be my incredible lover un." He said and smirked as he put his hands on Itachi's.  
Itachi smiled, as he removed his hands. "What are you making?" He asked, as he gave Deidara a kiss.  
"Art." Deidara said. "But that can wait. Why did you come here un?" Deidara asked, looking at Itachi with a smile.  
"The same reasons as always." Itachi said. "A fight, I missed you and I wanted to see you again."  
"Good reasons." Deidara said and got up, hugging Itachi. "Do you wanna talk about the fight un?"  
"Hmm, no I don't think that is needed." Itachi said as he shook his head. "Just the same as always."  
"Ok. Do you want a drink un? Or something to eat?" Deidara asked as he walked to the kitchen.  
"Gladly, do you have some tea?" Itachi asked.  
Deidara nodded. "I bought all sorts of tea for you remember?" He said and grinned slightly before making some tea. "So you're gonna stay the night un."  
"I doubt if that's a good idea." Itachi said, sighing. "He actually forbid me to get out of the house."  
"Well if you're gonna go back he might hurt you again un..." Deidara said.  
"He'll hurt me more when I'm not there tonight." Itachi said.  
"True.." Deidara said and sighed. "What flavor do you want un?"  
"Do you have green tea?" Itachi asked. "Or mint?"  
"I have both so make a pick un." Deidara said smirking.  
"You're great." Itachi said, returning the smirk. "Green tea please."  
"Ok un." Deidara said and once the water was hot enough, he put the teabag in it. He then gave the glass to Itachi.  
Itachi pulled Deidara close after putting the glass away. "Deidara... I love you." He said.  
Deidara put his arms around Itachi as well. "I love you too Itachi.." He softly said.  
"..Don't you think it's time to make it official between us?" Itachi asked, putting his head into Deidara's neck. "I love you so much Dei.. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours too."  
Deidara smiled broadly now as he pulled Itachi closer. "I was waiting for you to ask me un." He said. "I didn't wanna push you so I never asked."  
"Then it's official now." Itachi said, giving his lover a kiss into his neck.  
"Good un." Deidara said as he pulled back slightly and then kissed Itachi. He had wanted to be Itachi's boyfriend for a long time and now he finally was.  
Itachi grabbed Deidara's head and leaned in, kissing the blonde passionately. The way he felt now was almost indescribable. He felt happy, relieved, felt some passion within, he was paralyzed by love, it was all so overwhelming. But it made him feel like he was the luckiest man on the planet.  
Deidara kissed back for a while and then broke the kiss. He stayed close to Itachi though. "Can we go to the bedroom un?" He asked.  
Itachi let out a chuckle. "How come I never am able to drink tea in here?" He asked.  
"Because you love me so much un?" Deidara said smirking a little.  
Itachi chuckled once more before lifting Deidara up in the air. He was really glad with this guy. And he was even more glad that they could finally be together.

* * *

A few months later, Sasuke had made his way to Neji's place. He had gotten a key to the place from Neji, which made Sasuke feel like they were really official and on a right track, even if his own life hadn't been. The moments with Neji felt safe. He opened the door as he reached it and then walked in. He hung up his coat and put his bag away, then walked into the living room. Neji was there, sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Sasuke said and smiled.

"Hey." Neji said, not looking all too happy. He waited for Sasuke to sit down next to him, before reaching in his pocket and then holding up a small box with pills. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. How the hell did Neji find those things? He had made sure it was hidden very well, in the front garden of the building. It had been in a hedge that hadn't been cut in quite a while. Sasuke had not expected anyone looking there.

"I have never seen those things." He lied.

"Really." Neji said, as he opened the box and took the pills out. "Funny. I recall you having exactly the same pills in your pocket. What's also funny, is that the initials S. U. are on the back of the box."

"Well that could mean anything." Sasuke said. He had to save his butt out of this. If not, he was sure Neji would dump him and he really couldn't handle that right now.

"They're not mine."

Neji looked at Sasuke and gave him a glare.

"You're not fooling me Sasuke." He said. "You're still doing drugs. Too bad for you I decided to spend some time in the garden today and spotted the box in the hedge."

"I am not still doing drugs." Sasuke snapped now, getting up. What the hell was he supposed to do with this?

"Just get the hell out of here." Neji said, tossing the pills to Sasuke, before getting up and storming into the kitchen to take a drink.

Sasuke looked at Neji leaving now. He really had no clue what to do, but he couldn't leave. Sasuke decided to follow Neji.

"Look I'm sorry ok." He said.

Neji turned around to Sasuke now.

"How dare you continue with those drugs?" Neji snapped. "And how 'dare' you keep it hidden from me 'and' lie to me just now?"

"Well I knew you weren't really going to accept it now did I." Sasuke said, trying to keep his calm.

"You know what I said before Sasuke, continue those drugs or choose for a relationship with me." Neji snapped. "You know where to find the door." He opened the fridge and searched for some whisky he had left.

Sasuke kept silent as he looked at Neji. He really didn't know what to do as he just stood there. He couldn't stop those drugs, he had gone too far with them for that. But.. he really didn't want to loose Neji.

Neji turned around to Sasuke now and glared at him. He then grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the door. He opened it, tossed Sasuke out and then slammed the door closed behind him. He was so angry. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was so stupid to continue with drugs.

Sasuke looked at the door for a while, but then grabbed the key once more and opened it.

"Neji please don't do this." He said, panicking, but not wanting to show it.

"Piss off." Neji snapped, as he filled his glass with whisky and put it away. "I warned you, but no, you just chose to continue behind my back. Very nice."

"Well what did you want me to do? Tell you? You would have kicked me out by then!" Sasuke snapped. "I didn't wanna be without you."

"You should have stopped." Neji snapped back, turning around to Sasuke. He then took a gulp of the whisky. "Just go away." He walked to the living room again.

"I 'needed' those pills." Sasuke snapped. "You never understand anything do you? 'You' don't need them, but I do!"

"Yeah and you are the one who is going to act like a moron." Neji snapped back, as he sat down onto the couch. "I don't want to be with a drug head."

"I'm not using drugs when I'm with you." Sasuke snapped. He knew he was in for a major breakdown if Neji broke up with him for real.

"Perhaps not now, but it will come." Neji said, giving Sasuke another glare.

"No it won't." Sasuke snapped. "I've kept it out of this house pretty well so far."

"If you're going to continue with those drugs then you'll take them at whatever time." Neji said, looking away. "One more time Sasuke, leave. If you want to continue those drugs I'll search for someone else."

"I never said I 'wanted' to continue them, but I 'have' to!" Sasuke snapped frustrated. He felt his chest tighten. It suddenly became so obvious that without Neji he was nothing.

"Sure, is God shoving those things down your throat?" Neji sarcastically said.

"You just don't understand." Sasuke said. "I guess I shouldn't have counted on you."

"I'm sorry I don't support you doing drugs." Neji snapped, gulping down the entire glass of whisky.

Sasuke looked at Neji now and then looked away, trying to look angry.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time." He said.

Neji didn't reply and just put on the television.

"Just leave." He said.

Sasuke put the key on the table and then glared at Neji.

"Make me." He said. He would not leave until Neji kicked him out again.

"Fine." Neji said as he put his glass down and grabbed Sasuke and dragged him to the door once more.

Sasuke his breath stop for a second as Neji pulled him to the door.

"..You do know I love you right?" He softly asked, one of the rare moments he ever showed any loving emotion, let alone say it.

Neji stopped now, and turned around to Sasuke.

"Why are you only saying stuff like this when I am angry with you?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at Neji now.

"Because I figured those are the moments you love me less.." He answered.

"Then try to make it up instead of trying to make me forget what you did by saying stuff like that." Neji snapped.

"You were going to kick me out, I had to say something." Sasuke said.

Neji looked away.

"I still want you out." He then said.

"Well then do it, I'm not stopping you. No matter how much I want to, I can't force you." Sasuke said as he felt like he was suffocating himself with those words.

"Just stop it with the drugs." Neji snapped, frowning, starting to become frustrated. "What means more to you, 'me' or those stupid drugs?"

"Of course you mean more to me." Sasuke said. "I can't stop those drugs because they're all that make me happy when I'm not with you." He took a deep breath while he looked away.

Neji bit his lip, as he shook his head.

"I can't believe this." He said. "You were angry at your brother for doing that.. remember how you felt when he took drugs? I feel exactly the same."

"Well I guess I understand my brother a little more now." Sasuke said, but grabbed Neji's hand. He really didn't wanna be the one to make Neji miserable.

"I'm too damn weak because I don't want you to leave." Neji snapped.

".. If you can help me stop, then I will." Sasuke said, not looking at Neji. He was sincere this time though.

"...I'll pay for your rehab." Neji said.

"..I don't want you to pay for rehab. I don't wanna go there." Sasuke said. "Just help me quit."

"I'm not a shrink." Neji said, sighing.

"I don't need you to be a shrink." Sasuke said. ".. We've been through this before, do you even want to help me?"

"I do, but it's hard to get off drugs without a shrink or without going into rehab." Neji said, frowning. "A little trust would be nice, thank you."

"Well every time I'm asking you to help me, I get to hear you're not a shrink." Sasuke said. "It's like you don't want me to talk to you at all."

"Sasuke don't go make me feel guilty now." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"That's not what I'm trying to do." Sasuke said. "But I just need your help, I can't go to rehab. My family would find out."

"I'm going to do my best, but I just warn you for that I'm not a shrink so I have no idea how to help you." Neji said. "But you're not acting weird or something, so you're not really gone far or something."

"I'm really sorry." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji. He just hoped Neji would believe him, because he had lied last time.

"...I just hope you won't lie this time." Neji said.

"I'm not." Sasuke said. "I can't lie to you anymore because I love you."

"Good." Neji said. He then sighed and pulled Sasuke close, giving him a hug.

Sasuke grabbed Neji tightly, putting his head in Neji's neck.

"..I really don't know what I would do without you." He said.

"Die?" Neji asked, teasing Sasuke a little.

Sasuke laughed slightly.

"Probably." He said. "Am I allowed to stay here now?"

"Sure." Neji said, nodding. "Do you want some whisky too?"

"I don't think I should replace those drugs with whisky." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "Especially not strong ones."

"That's true." Neji said, nodding. "..I'm starting to feel a little tipsy though."

"And you wanted to become tipsy with me?" Sasuke asked, grinning slightly. "That won't be wise now would it?"

"Hmm.. why?" Neji asked, as he walked back to the couch and sat down.

Sasuke followed Neji and sat down as well.

"Because we will probably end up fucking on the couch and we'll irritate Suigetsu." He said smirking. "Now that I think of 'that', give me some whisky."

"You can get it yourself." Neji said, smirking. "Suigetsu's not home anyway."

"Hmm ok, even more fun." Sasuke said as he got up and came back with the whisky and a glass. He sat down, shoving his legs under Neji's and then poured some whisky in his glass.

"Get yours so I can fill it." He said.

Neji smirked as he grabbed his glass and held it in front of Sasuke.

"Thank you." He said, as a slight blush crept up his cheeks because of the warmth the alcohol was bringing him.

Sasuke poured the whisky in Neji's glass and then tapped it with his own.

"Cheers." He said.

"Yeah, cheers." Neji said, nodding, and took a sip.

Sasuke took a large gulp and smiled at Neji.

"It's good whisky." He said.

"I know." Neji said, smirking. He leaned forwards and pressed a kiss onto Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head and kissed him a little longer before letting go.

"You're the best Neji." He said and sipped a bit of whisky again.

Neji took a few gulps before his glass was empty. He put the glass away and sat down onto Sasuke's lap, licking Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke poured the rest of his whisky down his throat and put his glass away as well. He pulled Neji close and let his hands slip under his shirt.

"You're so naughty Neji." He said.

"Am I." Neji said, as he moved his hands over Sasuke's body, and sat up a little, so he could pull Sasuke's pants and underpants down.

"Yes you are, see you're eager to get me naked so I can fuck you." Sasuke said and smirked. He made quick work of Neji's pants and underpants, pushing them down to Neji's knees and then slapping Neji's ass.

Neji let out a slight groan, as he pushed up Sasuke's shirt. He spread his legs a little as he sat down more comfortable onto Sasuke's lap. He started rubbing over Sasuke's nipples as he sucked onto Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke now made sure they both got rid of their pants and underpants and threw them all away. He grabbed Neji's head and started kissing him roughly, while stroking over Neji's butt. How they could go from angry and almost breaking up to getting ready to have hot and steamy sex, was still a mystery to Sasuke.

Neji moaned loudly, massaging through Sasuke's hair as he kissed back roughly too, full off passion. He moved his hand down and then started stroking Sasuke's organ.

Sasuke let out several groans as Neji did this but kept kissing him. He then pushed a finger into Neji's ass, wanting him to have some pleasure as well. And wanting him to beg for something a lot bigger.

Neji gasped, moving back a little, so the finger went in deeper. He blushed deeply as he kept stroking Sasuke.

They did this for a while until Sasuke pulled his finger out of Neji's butt and broke the kiss.

"I t-think we should get to the real thing now." He said and pulled Neji on his lap, making sure his cock stroke over Neji's ass.

"..Y-yeah." Neji gasped. He then looked to his own behind and saw Sasuke's cock there. He took a hold of it and then guided it to his entrance. He then slowly let himself sink down onto it.

Sasuke moaned as Neji slid down onto him. He grabbed Neji's hips and once he felt Neji was ready, started to move him.

Neji moaned as he started moving up and down himself, stroking his hair back. He looked at Sasuke with a horny look on his face. He even moved Sasuke's hands to grip his ass.

Sasuke let out a loud pant now as he started massaging Neji's ass. He looked at Neji, who looked really horny and only made him harder and harder. Neji was such a tease.

Neji started moving faster as he started touching himself now.

"F-faster." He groaned.

Sasuke started moving Neji now and his own hips were moving forward. He was picking up the pace with every thrust and pushing into Neji rather hard and rough.

Neji pushed his head back, groaning Sasuke's name in pleasure. He pushed in against Sasuke's movements, making it rougher.

"F-fuck you're good.." Sasuke groaned as he started to have less control over the thrusts he made. Neji just felt so good and he looked so good as well, touching himself like that and that horny look on his face.

Neji opened his mouth a little to pant, and meanwhile kept stroking himself as he went up and down.

"...G-getting closer... ah.." Neji moaned.

Sasuke just gave a moan as reply as he let Neji fall onto his cock over and over. He then also started moving Neji's hips back and forth when he was inside of him.

Neji started moving a little faster now, gasping and moaning, his eyes slipping closed.

"W-would you just come.." Sasuke panted and then let out a groan when he felt his cock slip into Neji once again and hitting his prostate.

"A c-couple times.. harder.." Neji groaned.

Sasuke started to thrust in really hard, making Neji slam onto his hips. He knew Neji was gonna feel it in his ass again for a few days.

Neji moaned for some longer, before letting out a yelp, having his orgasm while tightening. It once again had been good sex, like always.

As Neji tightened it took just a few more thrusts before Sasuke came as well and released high up in Neji's ass when he had slammed him down for the last time.

Neji let out a sigh as he moved Sasuke's organ out of him and laid down next to him, panting.

Sasuke panted as well and looked at Neji.

"Y-you're always so good." He said.

"..Y-you too..." Neji said. He then smirked. "..A-at making me unable to walk normally."

Sasuke laughed a little.

"You're doing that yourself t-too." He said. "You c-crave it."

"I know." Neji said, laying closer to Sasuke and then putting his head onto his chest.

Sasuke put an arm around Neji and pulled him close.

"Thanks for being here Neji." He said.

* * *

Sasuke was looking at Neji, who was ranting on about something in the Renaissance. He was tutoring Sasuke again, but Sasuke was really not in the mood. He decided Neji should just stop talking now and started wriggling his eyebrows a few times whenever Neji looked at him. He was in for some making out, instead of boring stories of the old days and art and stuff. That was just boring.

Neji looked at Sasuke one more time and saw him wriggling his eyebrows again. He sighed, putting up a bitchy look.

"What." He said.

"This stuff is boring, let's do something fun." Sasuke said, wriggling his eyebrows again and smirked. He pulled the book out of Neji's hand and put it away.

Neji snorted.

"I thought you wanted me to help you?" He asked.

"I do, but I want to have fun with you as well while we're here." Sasuke said and stroke a hair out of Neji's face.

"Is it safe?" Neji asked, as he sat up a little.

"My father shouldn't be home for a long time now Neji, you know that." Sasuke said. "We'll stop when we hear him coming in if he does come home."

"Ok." Neji said, nodding. He then brought Sasuke closer and started kissing him deeply. He felt a little nervous, doing stuff together in Sasuke's house. But it was also exciting.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the waist and pulled him closer. He pushed Neji on the bed a little and leaned over him while kissing. He wanted to be able to do these things with Neji in his own house.

Neji put his arms around Sasuke's neck, deepening the kiss, while stroking his legs against Sasuke's.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan as one of his hands made its way under Neji's shirt and massaged his chest and nipples.

Neji softly moaned as Sasuke touched his nipples. They were really getting intimate, and just when Neji wanted to pull off Sasuke's clothes, the door was slammed open. Both he and Sasuke sat up with a shock, but the damage was already done. Sasuke's father was standing in the doorway, red of anger.

"You, Hyuuga, get out of here." He snapped.

"..W-wha.. dad, I can explain this." Sasuke said, but he knew that was a lie. Did his father see this? He must have, they weren't fast enough and Sasuke had just now pulled his hand away from under Neji's shirt. This was really bad.

Fugaku already stormed towards the couple and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him away from a startled looking Neji, and he grabbed Neji by the arm, roughly pulling him off the bed.

"You're going to go straight home." He snapped, dragging Neji out of the door with him.

"You can't touch him that way dad, he's not your son." Sasuke snapped now, following his father and hoping he would not hurt Neji. He knew he was going to get hurt anyway.

Neji gave Sasuke a worried look as Fugaku dragged him down the stairs, completely ignoring his son. Fugaku then grabbed Neji's coat, pushed it into his arms, before opening the door. He pushed Neji outside and then slammed the door closed. He turned around to his youngest, bristling with rage.

"How dare you!" He yelled at Sasuke. "You're sick and dirty! How dare you let your brother influence you like that? Are you insane?"

"Dad it wasn't Itachi's influence!" Sasuke said panicking. "And it's not sick and dirty! I love him!" He took a step back now.

Within a second, Sasuke had received a hard hit into his face. "Itachi's your elder brother, of course you copy that sick mind of him!" Fugaku yelled.

Sasuke let out a groan and grabbed to his face. That really hurt.

"I am not copying him, I'm just in love with Neji!" He yelled desperate. His father should allow him his love, but Sasuke was sure he wouldn't.

"You can't love a boy!" Fugaku roared, hitting his son once more, slamming him up against the stairs. "I forbid you to ever, 'ever' go to this guy again! He's not allowed to come here anymore! I'm going to keep you here at home, you will get private lessons until you learned to like girls! Do you understand me?" In the meantime, upstairs a door was being opened.

"Dad stop!" Sasuke said, putting an arm in front of his face, afraid to get hit again. "You can't force me to like girls! You have to accept that I don't like them!"

"You don't understand you stupid boy!" Fugaku yelled now, hitting Sasuke's arms, and when Sasuke cried out in pain he hit Sasuke in the face twice. "No one will like you, you won't get a job and no children! You'll be useless! Useless as your brother!" He lost it now as he started hitting Sasuke rapidly.

"D-dad stop!" Sasuke said, trying to say it again but then almost choking in the blood he had to cough up. He was trying to block the hits, but his fathers fists just kept coming. He was gonna get beaten into the hospital by his own father if he couldn't get away. And he was desperate to get away, not even thinking anymore. It was like a natural instinct to flee took over.

At that moment though, Itachi came running down the stairs.

"Dad!" He yelled. "Calm down!" He grabbed his father and pushed him away from Sasuke. "How can you even pull Sasuke into this?" It didn't even take a second before he had gotten his first hit.

"Sasuke get the hell out of here." Itachi snapped to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't need to hear that twice as he got up and stumbled to the door like a madman, blood coming from his face. He opened the door and could hear his father screaming at Itachi.

"You bastard, you brainwashed your brother!" Fugaku screamed at Itachi and now began hitting him. Sasuke could see it when he was getting the keys to the shed and saw his father beating Itachi up and calling him a bastard, a useless piece of shit and everything else that was bad. Sasuke then threw the door closed and ran to the shed. He opened it quickly, got a few boxes from somewhere hidden and then put them in a bag. He then grabbed his scooter and drove right out of the shed. He had to get away and he felt like shit that he felt like he had too. Which was exactly why he took those boxes filled with pills in him.

* * *

"I'm telling you Itachi, you have to get out of that house. Look at yourself un." Deidara snapped to Itachi, who was laying on his couch. Deidara was wiping some blood from Itachi's face. He had come there not too long ago and Deidara had been trying to convince him to get out of the house. But apparently, Itachi liked being hurt.

"Like I said Dei, I can't." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "My dad won't accept it and if I go he'll let out his anger on Sasuke."

"Well Sasuke is not really doing anything to help you either un." Deidara snapped. "All he does is get you into trouble. I can't believe you would stay for him."

"He's still my brother." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "I won't leave until my father has changed or the family get into therapy." He felt sick to his stomach. He knew Deidara was right, but.. he couldn't help but love his brother.

"Have you ever considered how this makes 'me' feel un?" Deidara asked annoyed. "'I' have to take care of you when you're hurt, not only physically but mentally as well. And no matter how much I like taking care of you, I want you to stop getting hurt already un. So do it."

Itachi bit his lip now.

"...I'm not asking for help." He then said. "If you don't want to help me, don't do it."

"Unbelievable Itachi!" Deidara said, getting up. "Do you really think that I would stop helping you? If 'you' want me to stop helping you then just say so un! You're not going to stop getting yourself in trouble and beaten up any time soon and frankly, I'm getting sick of it! I'm always worried sick about you!"

Itachi looked at his knees.

"I'm sorry Dei." He then said.

"Pfft whatever. I'm going to take a shower to calm down and then I'll take care of the rest of your wounds un." Deidara said, still annoyed and walked out of the room, into the bathroom.

Itachi was silent. He stared at the ceiling until his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was his mom. With a sigh, he picked up:

"Hey mom." He said.

"Itachi... p-please come to the hospital.. S-Sasuke needs you." Mikoto said from the other end of the phone. It was obvious she was crying, because she was sobbing on the phone.

"...What's wrong?" Itachi asked, feeling like his heart was stopping. "What happened?" And why did Sasuke need him?

"S-Sasuke he.. Oh God Itachi you h-have to come.. Sasuke overdosed on d-drugs.." Mikoto sobbed back.

Itachi swore he was silent for at least two minutes.

"...W-what?" He asked. No.. this couldn't be happening. In his panic, Itachi immediately put off his phone. After putting off his phone, Itachi stared ahead of himself for a while, having big eyes from shock. He felt so horribly guilty.. the pain in his chest was heavier then ever. He swallowed, after he had been silent for some minutes. With a lot of effort, he grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling a message for Deidara down and putting his phone and wallet next to it. Then he got up while groaning in pain, after one more minute he had left the house. He stepped onto his bike and started biking. His legs were hurting, his body was bleeding, and it felt like his heart did it too. After a tiring travel of at least fifteen minutes, he finally arrived at the old factory at the ring of his city. He walked inside silently, knowing that there wouldn't be a single living creature around, and started climbing the stairs. He bit his lip. To think he ruined it this much. His boyfriend was angry with him. He couldn't get his family out of trouble. His dad beat him up every day, until he bled. And now… he had lead Sasuke to do drugs and overdose. It brought tears to Itachi's eyes, something that rarely happened. It also lead him to walk faster. In the end, he finally reached his destination and he opened the door to the roof of the factory. It was like he felt his life flashing by when he walked closer and closer to the edge. When he was there and he stared down to the ground beneath him, he closed his eyes.

" ….I'm so sorry. " He whispered, as another tear rolled down his cheek. He then took his last step.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

A little later, Neji was sitting next to Sasuke's bed, holding his lover's hand. At the other side of the bed was Sasuke's mom sitting. And at the feet of the bed was Sasuke's father, who was staring at the bed with empty eyes. He had apologized to Neji before, for his behavior, seeing Neji was a good guy. Neji had yelled at Sasuke to stop when he saw him getting out of the house, carrying the drugs with him, but Sasuke had just continued driving. Neji had grabbed his bike and had been biking as if his life depended on it. But he had lost Sasuke in the end. Taking a guess, he had gone to the park. Shikamaru once told him he had seen Sasuke going in there once, confirmed by said guy's boyfriend: Kiba. Who just happened to be Sasuke's buddy. So Neji had went there, and had found Sasuke, completely overdosed and knocked out. He had called the ambulance and had warned Sasuke's parents. And all of that happened two hours ago, and now they were sitting here, desperately hoping for Sasuke to wake up. Sasuke had been operated on to get all of the drugs out, and currently there was some water going into his body, to clear it. Neji bit his lip as he pinched a little into Sasuke's hand.

A few seconds later, Sasuke let out a groan of pain and he turned his head to the side. Some more seconds later, Sasuke opened his eyes slightly, but closed them because his head was throbbing. He had seen Neji's face and felt he was holding his hand. What the hell had happened? He could barely remember anything. Vaguely something about taking drugs. Had he overdosed and died?

"...Sasuke?" Neji asked, looking extremely worried. Fugaku immediately shot up and stared at his youngest, hoping to see him opening his eyes.

Sasuke let out another groan as he squeezed his eyes shut. He then opened them slowly and saw his parents were there too. So he couldn't be dead right now. He didn't feel very dead either, he felt everything hurting and throbbing. A little bit more of what had happened came back to him.

"..W-where am I?" He asked, his voice hoarse.  
"You're in the hospital Sasuke.." Neji said, as he stroke over Sasuke's hand. "..You overdosed."

"Oh Sasuke, thank god you're awake." Mikoto said, grabbing his other hand. She still had tears on her cheeks.

"..Then why am I here?" He asked. He remembered now. Itachi had helped him and he had done nothing. Apart from having been banned to ever see Neji again, he couldn't handle his betrayal on his own brother. He had wanted to die, very badly.

"Neji has been biking as hard as he could and found you, he called an ambulance." Fugaku said, speaking with a thick throat.

Sasuke looked at his father and then looked away. He squeezed into Neji's hand slightly.

"..I'm not feeling well." He said. He really did feel like puking. Mikoto softly stroke over Sasuke's hand.

"Of course you're not feeling well Sasuke.. your body is trying to get the poison out.. those drugs are nothing but poison to your body." Neji softly said. At that moment, Mikoto's phone started ringing.

Mikoto let out a startled gasp, not having expected it. She then looked at her phone and couldn't make out who it was. So she answered.

"Uchiha Mikoto." She softly said, still holding Sasuke's hand.

"Hello miss, this is Andrew Steward from Hospital Konoha South, the ambulance team.." The person on the other side of the line said. "I need you to come to the hospital as soon as possible."

"..Well I'm already there. I already know what happened, I'm with my son right now." Mikoto said as she squeezed Sasuke's hand now, who frowned slightly.

"...Then I fear this will be even heavier for you miss." The man, Andrew, said. He sighed. "We're currently transporting Uchiha Itachi to the hospital. He has tried to commit suicide by jumping off a building and is near death."

Mikoto was silent now and then dropped her phone on the floor, breaking it as she covered her mouth with her hands. She then started sobbing uncontrollably.

"..W-what's going on?" Sasuke asked confused.

Fugaku frowned as he stood and grabbed his wife, looking concerned.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked. Neji was looking worried too, still holding Sasuke's hand.

"..I-Itachi he.." Mikoto started but just kept crying as she talked and nobody could understand her.

"W-what's with Itachi mom?" Sasuke asked, worry overwhelming him. He knew Itachi could be reckless just like him. He knew Itachi had done something really stupid and really bad. And he feared the worst. Sasuke squeezed Neji's hand very tightly now.

Neji bit his lip, knowing exactly what had happened already.

"...What happened?" Fugaku asked, as he paled, talking softer as he tried to calm Mikoto down.

"He tried t-to kill himself." Mikoto cried out. "T-they said he's near d-death.. Oh Fugaku." She sobbed and hugged her husband. Sasuke's breath got stuck in his throat for a while and his eyes turned wet. Itachi had tried to kill himself and he was dying? Everything was going so wrong.

Neji sat down onto Sasuke's bed now and grabbed both hands, showing him he was there for him. Fugaku meanwhile stopped breathing too, feeling more guilty then ever. And then something happened no one in the room had expected, including Fugaku. He started sobbing uncontrollable.

Mikoto stopped now as she had never seen her husband cry. Not even the slightest. She grabbed him tightly and stroke his back, confused and scared.

"F-Fugaku.." She softly said. Sasuke's lip trembled as he tried to not cry as well. He stared at his father, not knowing what to do.

"..I'm so sorry... I'm s-so sorry..." Fugaku sobbed, as he held onto his wife for dear life. "...Itachi... G-god... what have I done..."

"Fugaku stop.. please.." Mikoto said. "I know you didn't mean to hurt him."

All Sasuke could do was stare at his father as tears ran down his face.

Fugaku was silent as he shook his head, but continued on crying.

"...Shall I call Deidara..?" Neji carefully asked.

Nobody was listening though as Mikoto sat her husband down on a chair and kept comforting him. Sasuke squeezed into Neji's hands very hard now. His hands were shaking and he felt like he was loosing every bit of security he ever had.

"...W-when are they here?" Fugaku asked, trying to calm down. Neji moved closer to Sasuke, putting his head into Sasuke's neck, pulling him close.

"They were on their way.." Mikoto softly said, stroking Fugaku's back. Sasuke now pushed Neji away, feeling sick to his stomach and threw up over the edge of his bed. He was having a very physical reaction to the stress right now.

Neji quickly grabbed a bucket and pushed it under Sasuke's nose, not wanting the whole floor getting dirty. Seeing there was nothing to clean with, he pushed onto the button to call a nurse. Sasuke threw up once more, crying while he did so. He grabbed Neji's arm as he sobbed and tried to breath. Having just puked didn't make that a lot easier.

A few minutes later, a nurse arrived, and Neji told her what had happened. She cleaned up the mess, checked Sasuke up and then left. She left the comforting part to the family.

"Sasuke... do you mind if I call Deidara?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke sympathetically. "..He needs to know."

Sasuke ignored Neji now as he pulled up his knees and buried his face in his arms, which he wrapped around his legs. He wished he had just died so he didn't have to deal with all this.

"Go call Deidara, Neji." Mikoto softly said.

Neji nodded and got up, leaving the room. He and Deidara had talked a few times too, so they had their numbers. Just in case something happened. He dialed Deidara's number and waited.

It didn't take long before the phone was answered and Deidara's voice came from the other side.

"Hello?" He asked. He sounded a little freaked out.

"Hey Deidara, it's Neji." Neji said. "...Can you please sit down for a moment? I have something to tell you, but it's not something you will like. On the contrary..."

"What happened to Itachi Neji? I know you know un." Deidara said stern. He knew this was about Itachi. He knew something horrible had happened and he feared the worst.

"...He tried to commit suicide, but failed." Neji softly said. "..He's currently being transported to the hospital, and he appears to be close to death."

Deidara was silent for a very long time and Neji could hear some gasps and sobs. Deidara then took a deep breath.

"..I'll come over there.." He softly said and then hung up the phone.

Neji looked at his phone now and sighed. He could only imagine what Deidara felt like now. He walked back into the room, where the other Uchiha's were still sobbing together. He saw Mikoto was comforting Sasuke now, and Fugaku was staring to the ground with his head in his arms.

"..Deidara's coming this way." Neji said. He looked up, frowning slightly, as he heard heavy sirens in the distance, obviously from an ambulance. He looked at the others now.

Sasuke looked back at Neji now, his eyes red from tears.

".. I need to see him." He softly said and tried to get out of bed. He needed to see Itachi. He knew this was his fault as well. Itachi had been there for him, always, but he had not ever been there for Itachi in return. And he despised himself for that now.

"Sasuke don't." Neji said, pushing Sasuke back gently. "He's probably going to get operated first, before someone can even visit him. I don't know if you could take that."

"...I'm going to ask where they a-are going to place him." Fugaku said, with a hoarse sounding voice. He got up and walked to the end of the room.

"I'll go with you." Mikoto softly said, gave Sasuke a kiss and then followed Fugaku.

* * *

An hour later, Fugaku and Mikoto walked back into the room.

"..We couldn't see him yet, but they'll bring him here within five minutes." Fugaku said. Neji noticed that the look on Fugaku's face had changed. It was filled with regret and sadness.

Sasuke let out a breath he had been holding for a while and stared at his sheets. He nodded. He wasn't able to look at his father just yet.

"They say he's probably going to be alright." Mikoto said, flinching from her own words. It of course wasn't what a mother would want to say about one of her sons.

"I'm so sorry for you all.." Neji softly said. It was silent in the room, until the door was opened and some nurses came in, pushing a bed into the room, with Itachi in it. They rode it so it stood next to Sasuke. They then started installing some things, making sure Itachi got air inside through the mask that was on his face, they put his broken legs into the air and made sure the screen was on that made them hear Itachi's weak heartbeat.

Deidara, who had arrived while Mikoto and Fugaku had been absent, immediately got up and sat down next to Itachi's bed, grabbing his hand softly, not wanting to break anything. He just laid his head on the bed and didn't move anymore. Sasuke looked at his brother. He looked incredibly bad, a wonder he was even still alive. Sasuke just wondered if he would stay this way, get better, or if there was still a chance Itachi would.. die.

Fugaku was clenching his jaws together as he looked at his eldest son. That things had gotten this far.. There was almost no spot on Itachi's body that didn't seem to be broken, there was even a huge bandage around his forehead, and all his fingers were bandaged.

Neji was silent as he just stroke through Sasuke's hair, once more trying to give him some comfort.

Mikoto sat down on Itachi's bed and tried to do whatever to Itachi's hair, making him look a little better if it was possible. She was still crying silently. To think both her boys were now in the hospital for having tried to kill themselves.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand and squeezed it. He then looked away, not being able to look at Itachi's battered body anymore.

"...I'm going to do whatever I can to make up for this..." Fugaku suddenly muttered.

"I know you will dear." Mikoto said, almost in a whisper. She was softly stroking Itachi's cheek. Deidara now softly started sobbing, still with his head on the bed and his hands clenched around Itachi's.

Neji softly let go of Sasuke hand and walked to Deidara. He sat down next to him and put an arm around him, looking worried. He knew Deidara just needed someone now.

Deidara wasn't really responding though. He just wanted to be at Itachi's side, hoping he would be just fine.

Sasuke in the mean time, felt a little lost, looking at how everyone was busy with Itachi. He wasn't happy at all, he felt miserable. He looked at Itachi and felt like he was nothing. Itachi was like that because of him as well. Of course no one bothered to be worried about him, he didn't deserve that at all.

Neji sighed, as he stood and walked back to Sasuke, taking his hand in his.

"I love you." He whispered to him, giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then looked down.

"..I love you too.." He softly said and then lay down in his bed, on his side, his back to the rest. He was just gonna pretend he was tired and go to sleep.

Neji just stroke over Sasuke's back, thinking Sasuke wanted to sleep too. He sighed. How could a family ever get so messed up?

* * *

Two nights later, Sasuke was still in the hospital, as was Itachi. Itachi had still not woken up and had not been doing well. No one was sure if he was gonna survive. Which caused Sasuke to have almost sleepless nights. And whenever he did sleep, like now, he was sleeping so lightly, a whisper could wake him up. Sasuke turned in his sleep and then was woken up by a moan. His eyes snapped open, knowing he was the only one in the room. Only Itachi was there with him. So that meant.. Sasuke sat up straight and looked at Itachi. Sasuke prayed he was gonna wake up now and open his eyes at any second.

Itachi's head moved slightly and his eyes opened just slightly, before slowly closing again. Just a second after, his eyes opened a little again. He was obviously too drowsy of the painkillers, medicines and pain to really realize what was going on.

Sasuke almost jumped out of his bed and went to Itachi's side. He was allowed to walk sometimes and now was the perfect opportunity to.

"Itachi are you awake?" Sasuke softly asked.

Itachi let out a soft groan, as if to acknowledge that he had heard Sasuke. He was still having difficulty to open his eyes, looking as if he was struggling to stay alive. It felt like that too. It was like the pain wanted to drag him back into the darkness and pull him in deeper and deeper, but he fought to see the light.

Sasuke softly took Itachi's not broken hand in his and stroke it a little.

"Don't strain yourself." Sasuke said. He was worried. Itachi had so much trouble even opening his eyes.

Itachi kept trying though, and in the end he finally opened his eyes. He tried to move his head to look at Sasuke, but it was hard. Everything went so slow, like it was all in slow motion.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and stroke some strands of hair out of Itachi's face. He didn't know what to say. He just wanted Itachi to look at him and tell him he was alright.

Itachi looked at Sasuke now and opened his mouth, just like Sasuke wanted, but when he wanted to speak, no sound came out. His head then rolled back again and he stared ahead of him, slowly breathing. It was obvious he had woken up too early.

Sasuke hit the button that signed for a nurse to come and then held Itachi's hand tightly.

"Just take it slow Itachi." Sasuke said. "You can just close your eyes and go back to sleep... but don't die."

Itachi slightly nodded now, barely see able, and his eyes slowly slid closed again, before he went back to sleep.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and he was left again with just the sound of the machine, monitoring Itachi's heartbeat. Sasuke sighed and then crawled back into his own bed. But for the rest of the night, he didn't sleep. He watched over Itachi. If anything went wrong, he would make sure it was gonna be alright again.

* * *

The next morning, Deidara was walking into the hospital. He had bought another bouquet of flowers, he had taken one with him every day. He wanted Itachi to feel loved when he would wake up. He wanted Itachi to understand that he would always be there. Obviously Itachi had not gotten that before, because he had just left a note saying he was sorry. And that was it. Deidara felt guilty for having started a fight in the first place. The moment he heard Itachi had tried to kill himself, all he could do was blame himself. Maybe if they hadn't had an argument, it would've been fine. Deidara now walked into the room and saw the Uchiha's were there, Sasuke even out of bed.

"Hello un." Deidara said, walked past them and put the flower in another vase he had asked for earlier.

"Hey Deidara." Mikoto said, looking up from where she was sitting. She was holding Itachi's hand, and had another arm around Sasuke.

Sasuke just nodded at Deidara and then looked at his brother. Deidara sat down by the bed now and grabbed Itachi's other hand. All he did the past couple of days was sit there, sometimes talking to the other Uchiha's. Mostly, he didn't though. It was also their fault Itachi was like this.

It was silent for some minutes, while everyone was just looking at Itachi, hoping he would wake up. Then, Fugaku suddenly broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"..Deidara, I would like to apologize to you." He then said. "I haven't been acting like I should and was wrong to judge you before even meeting you. I lost my mind by trying to get the best future as possible for both my sons." Mikoto looked at Fugaku and put the hand she had been holding Itachi with onto his knee, nodding gratefully to him. She hadn't expected her husband to actually apologize and tell someone what was going on with him.

Deidara looked at Fugaku now and then shook his head.

"It's fine as long as you wanted them happy in the end un." He said. "I get it's hard for a father that both his sons are.. gay."

"..It shouldn't be hard on me that both Itachi as Sasuke are gay." Fugaku said, as he shook his head. "I should accept my sons as how they are, changing them is only going to make them unhappy in the end. I didn't realize that, and I still find it difficult. Also... I also should say sorry to you, Sasuke. And to Itachi, when he's awake." Mikoto looked at Sasuke, giving him a slight smile. She noticed that her husband was talking softer every second. She knew that like Sasuke, he had a lot effort with talking about his feelings.

Sasuke just took a breath now, still looking at Itachi.

"You should say you're sorry. Thanks." He softly said. It was hard to accept an apology from his father yet. But he was sure it would come.

"...Just so you know, I never enjoyed hurting both of you.. I'm really sorry for my behavior.." Fugaku muttered, as he shook his head and stared at his shoes, his hands folded onto his knees.

"I know that." Sasuke said, then finally looked at his father. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't looking angry either. He wasn't quite sure what he should be doing now.

Right at that moment though, Itachi suddenly started coughing a little, making barely hear able sounds. Mikoto and Fugaku shot up almost at the same time, as a frown appeared onto Itachi's face.

Deidara grabbed Itachi's hand with both of his now and looked at him. Would he wake up? Sasuke just looked at Itachi. If it was gonna be like the night before, he didn't wanna get excited about it.

Itachi coughed some more, before he let a slightly pained frown on his face, and his eyes opened a little. Just like that night, he had effort with keeping them open, but seemed to do better then before.

"Itachi?" Deidara softly asked, afraid that if he would talk to loud Itachi would get a headache or something.

At hearing the sound of Deidara's voice, Itachi turned his head a little and vaguely saw a blonde person sitting there, holding his hand. He realized this had to be Deidara. He then realized what had happened. He had jumped, but.. obviously, he hadn't died.

Deidara softly stroke Itachi's hand now. Sasuke leaned over a little.

"Are you going to sleep again?" He asked.

Itachi slightly shook his head, still being a little drowsy. He was still breathing through the mask soundlessly. When he saw their faces a little more sharp, he could see the worried looks in their eyes. He suddenly felt horribly guilty.

"How are you feeling un?" Deidara asked, sitting a little closer. He was really worried Itachi would relapse soon.

"...I'm f-fine.." Itachi managed to bring out, his voice nothing more then a hoarse whisper. Mikoto sighed, stroking through Itachi's hair a little.

"You don't look fine." Sasuke said as he looked at Itachi worried. To think he even spoke now.

"Do you need something?" Deidara asked.

"..W-water.." Itachi whispered, nodding.

"..I'm not sure if we can remove the mask honey.." Mikoto said, still looking worried.

"He wants water, so he'll get water." Deidara said as he grabbed a glass and went to fill it.

"Why did you do it?" Sasuke asked, being blunt as always.

"Sasuke.." Mikoto said, giving Sasuke a warning look. "He can barely talk, we'll have this conversation later." Itachi meanwhile looked away. He really didn't want to talk about it 'now'.

"Fine." Sasuke said and then grabbed Itachi's hand. He just stared at it after that. Deidara came back now with a glass of water. He pulled the mask away slightly and helped Itachi drink. It should be ok if they did this quick.

Itachi drank some of the water before he moved his head away, already having gotten some water into his lungs. He started coughing once more. Fugaku quickly stood and supported Itachi, while moving the mask back.

Deidara put the glass away and sighed. He then took Itachi's hand again and sighed. He was glad Itachi was awake now. Deidara just hoped he would get better soon.

Itachi coughed for a while, before he could breath normally again. He then gripped Deidara's hand too, holding it tightly.

Deidara smiled slightly at Itachi, just holding his hand and stroking it. There really wasn't a lot more he could do.

"I love you.." He softly said, almost whispering.

"...I love y-you too." Itachi said, giving Deidara a smile back. He really regretted what he had done. Especially now he saw his family sitting here without fighting.

"Good." Deidara said. "I bought you flowers. I hope you like them un."

Sasuke was still staring at Itachi's hand, the one he was holding.

Itachi nodded for a second, before suddenly turning his head to Sasuke, pinching into his hand a little too.

"...I'm s-sorry Sasuke.." He whispered.

"It's fine." Sasuke said, holding Itachi's hand tightly. He was just scared Itachi would do something to himself once again. If Itachi died he was sure he was gonna try overdosing again.

Itachi nodded, before his grip on the people he loved the most weakened, and it started to become dark in front of his eyes again.

Mikoto sighed as she saw Itachi slipping away again.

* * *

Some time later, Itachi was finally able to open his eyes without trouble. He had actually been awake for some time, thinking of what had happened. Him trying to commit suicide, would that have ruined their family even more? His mother, his brother, Deidara and even his father were in tears every time he woke up. What had happened with the family? Itachi felt horribly guilty, even more then when had decided to end his life. But somehow some hope had been triggered inside of him. His father crying, that was new. Did his father regret what had happened during their fights? Did he finally realize he had been doing something wrong? Itachi longed to hear the answers to these questions. So when he felt he had energy enough to talk, to listen and to be awake, he opened his eyes, ready to face the world once more.

As soon as Itachi opened his eyes, Deidara grabbed his hand. The only times he had left Itachi's side were when he had to sleep. And he always came back immediately after that, not caring that visiting hours hadn't started yet or had already ended. The other Uchiha's were there as well and they were looking at Itachi, like they always did when he opened his eyes.

"Are you awake?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi nodded, as he pulled off the mask on his face and sat up a little.

"...Yeah, I am." He said. His voice still wasn't on full condition, but he could talk instead of whispering now.

Deidara took the mask and put it away and helped Itachi sit up comfortably.

"..So now can I ask why you did it?" Sasuke asked. He needed to know.

Itachi groaned a little as he gripped his leg, as it hurt when he sat up.

"...You should know Sasuke." He then said. "It was a combination of facts."

"Don't you want to lay down?" Deidara asked.

"Well what were they?" Sasuke asked stern, looking at Itachi.

Itachi shook his head to Deidara and then looked at Sasuke.

"The fact that I ruined my family and couldn't make my boyfriend happy." He said. "I couldn't take the threat Kisame gave me and the beatings made me feel even more unwanted. It seemed like the best solution to kill myself. It would also put an end to my own suffering."

"You didn't ruin your family." Sasuke snapped.

"And you didn't make me unhappy at all un." Deidara said, taking Itachi's hand once again.

"That's the feeling I got." Itachi said. "And the problems in our family started when I started rebelling against dad. If I hadn't done that it wouldn't have gone this far."

"..Honey, it's a normal reaction on the pressure Fugaku put onto you." Mikoto said, frowning a little.

"Your mother is right." Fugaku now said. "It wasn't your fault but mine. And I am so sorry."

Sasuke looked at his father. So he really did apologize to Itachi, like he said he would. Maybe things would now change for the better.

Itachi frowned as he looked at his father. This was actually the first time his father ever apologized for.. anything. Did he mean it? Itachi doubted it, because of the look on his father's face.

"...I can't believe you're apologizing now." Itachi muttered, not looking at his father anymore.

"I understand it will be hard for you to forgive me, and if you can't I will have to accept that. I just want you to know that I am very, very sorry for what I have done to you and Sasuke. To our family." Fugaku said, looking troubled.

Itachi frowned.

"Did mom tell you to say this?" He asked.

"Your mother didn't tell me to say anything." Fugaku said, shaking his head.

".. He really is sorry Itachi un.." Deidara carefully said.

Itachi sighed as he stared at his knees.

"...I can't forgive him yet." He then said.

"I thought so. Which is why I asked Deidara if you could move in with him." Fugaku said. He sounded a little sad though.

Mikoto slightly smiled to her husband now, as she put an arm around him.

Itachi frowned a little as he looked at Deidara.

"...I would like that." He then said.

"Well me too un." Deidara said. "I already agreed to it." He smiled a little at Itachi, still stroking his hand. Sasuke looked away now.

"...The only thing that bothers me is that I have to leave Sasuke behind." Itachi said.

"It's fine." Sasuke muttered. It wasn't fine at all. Not for him at least. But Itachi needed to get out, he knew that much.

Itachi looked at Sasuke for a while, before sighing.

"Then I'll go get my stuff once I'm out of the hospital." He said.

"Don't worry, I'll get most of your stuff while you're still in here un." Deidara said. Sasuke now got up and left the room.

Itachi watched Sasuke go and then laid down, frowning. He sighed.

"I'm afraid that Sasuke will continue the drugs now." He then said. "Perhaps I have to stay home after all."

"Would you just choose what's best for 'you'." Deidara said. "We went over this a million times un. You've been hurt enough."

"I can't stand seeing him this hurt." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "He's not doing any effort to hide that he's hurt by this."

"Of course he's hurt. But so are you un." Deidara said. "He'll be fine, he has Neji."

"Neji didn't keep him off of the drugs either." Itachi said.

Deidara just looked at Itachi now, an annoyed and frustrated look on his face. He kept his mouth shut. If Itachi wanted to go back so badly, he could. But Deidara wouldn't be very happy with it.

"...I'm sorry, he just makes me feel so guilty about leaving." Itachi said.

"Itachi, you know how Sasuke is." Mikoto said. "If something goes against the way he wants it, he will try to manipulate you to make him happy after all. Sometimes he does it on purpose, most times he doesn't even notice what he's doing himself."

"It's not about Sasuke anyway, it's about you. Now do you want to be happy or miserable un?" Deidara asked stern.

"I just want everyone to be happy." Itachi said.

"You can't make everyone happy if you're not happy." Deidara said. He then got up and huffed before he left as well. He didn't want to make Itachi feel even more guilty, but this was really getting to him. Itachi was always hurting himself.

"Honey... you should live together with Deidara." Mikoto said. "I will talk to Sasuke." She got up now and left the room, to search for her youngest.

As Mikoto left, she left her husband and son in an awkward silence together. Neither of them knew what to say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

A month and a half later, Sasuke opened the door to Neji's place and got in. Itachi had just moved into Deidara's apartment half an hour ago, Sasuke had helped and then left. He hadn't liked Itachi moving out at all. And he needed Neji's support once again.

"Neji?" Sasuke said as he walked into the living room. "Are you there?"

"I'm in the bathroom." Neji called, obviously busy with something. When Sasuke arrived in the bathroom, Neji was busy combing his hair. "Hey." He said, and gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth.

"Hey." Sasuke said as he leaned against the wall next to the sink. "Why are you brushing your hair?"

Neji looked at Sasuke as if he had gone crazy for a moment, before continuing with brushing his hair. "Why did you come so early today?" He asked.

"Because I felt like it." Sasuke said. "I helped Itachi move and then I needed to get out."

"He moved in with Deidara now?" Neji asked. "Was about time."

"I guess.." Sasuke said, looking at the sink now.

"So how do you feel about it?" Neji asked. "Don't tell me you acted like a spoiled child again." He added.

Sasuke looked at Neji now and then left the bathroom. He didn't need any more of those comments.

Neji let out an annoyed sigh now. Sometimes he really felt like throwing his boyfriend right out of the window.

Sasuke walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He really sometimes thought Neji's thought of support was saying stupid things.

Neji walked into the living room and sat down next to Sasuke.

"I'm listening." He then said, knowing he could better keep his mouth shut when Sasuke wanted to complain again.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sighed.

"I just didn't want him to move out. Because now I have to deal with those stupid family problems on my own." He said.

"I thought everything was going a little better at home." Neji said.

"A little yeah, but it's not like everything is normal now." Sasuke said.

"So you're angry with Itachi?" Neji asked.

"No, because I know he had to leave, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it." Sasuke answered.

Neji nodded.

"I'm glad to hear you didn't try to stop him and actually helped him move out." He said.

"Well I'm not 'that' selfish." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "I just don't look forward to living there without him. At all."

"Then come live here." Neji said, shrugging.

Sasuke frowned now as he looked at Neji.

"..What?" He asked.

Neji looked back at Sasuke now.

"You heard me, if you don't want to live at home anymore, you can live here." Neji repeated.

Sasuke frowned even more now.

"But that's like.. living together." He said.

"Are you scared?" Neji asked, smirking.

"I am not scared." Sasuke said, huffing. "..I just.. didn't expect it."

"So do you want it or not?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"... I don't know, isn't that a big step?" Sasuke asked. He really hadn't expected this.

"You're practically living here anyway." Neji said. "The guy who's never home is moving out next week and we don't have a roommate yet. Suigetsu thinks you're fine, so I guess it would be alright. And Gaara is never home either."

"So I would get a room here then? 'Cause I'll be sleeping with you anyway." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji. It was a nice idea.

"Would be handy for if we once get into a fight." Neji said. "My room is too small to put your stuff in too."

"Right, but I'll still be sleeping with you every night." Sasuke said and then looked at the table. Maybe he should take up the offer.

"Except for when we have a fight." Neji pointed out to Sasuke. "But yes, most of the nights you will probably be sleeping in my room."

"Good." Sasuke said. "Then I'll move in." He grinned a little at Neji.

"Nice." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. "But do you know if your parents will like that?"

"Well probably not, but I want to move out, so they will have to let me." Sasuke said. "Itachi moved out as well."

"But Itachi is a lot older then you are." Neji said. "You're just seventeen."

"Well still." Sasuke said shrugging. "I'm sure they'll let me move out if I ask."

"Then it's fine." Neji said, nodding. "Shall I give you the number of my house boss?"

"Gladly." Sasuke said nodding and then pulled Neji on his lap. "There was something else I wanted to say though."

"Which is?" Neji asked, sitting down comfortable, while stroking through Sasuke's hair.

"I wanted to thank you." Sasuke said. "Because I know I am not always the best boyfriend and you still stayed with me. So thanks."

"Do you think I am the perfect boyfriend?" Neji asked, snorting. "It's fine Sasuke."

"Well no one's ever been there for me like you were. Don't ruin the moment." Sasuke said, smirking slightly as he hit Neji's in the shoulder softly.

"Well thank you, I'm glad you appreciated what I was doing." Neji said, smiling a little, and gave Sasuke a kiss on his forehead.

Sasuke smiled and then grabbed Neji's head, kissing him on the lips gently. He was sure that once he had moved in with Neji, things would go a lot better.

Neji kissed Sasuke back, as he pushed Sasuke down onto the couch. He was actually more excited about Sasuke going to live with him then he thought. He really looked forward to it.

Sasuke put his arms around Neji and pulled him down on top of his body. He then stroke through his hair. Oh yeah, he was sure he was gonna feel a lot better if he had access to Neji 24/7.

* * *

A week later, Deidara came home from his job and was greeted by the scent of something really nice. Deidara sniffed it and knew it was Itachi who was cooking. When Itachi had moved in, Deidara had expected to have to be the one to cook, but Itachi was really good at it and even liked it. Deidara wasn't complaining, his cooking sucked. He walked into the kitchen now, after having placed his coat on the couch. He smiled when he saw Itachi.

"Hey housewife." He said smirking.

Itachi snorted.

"Shut up Dei, 'you' are the one who does the cleaning remember." He said, as he turned around to Deidara. When Deidara was close enough, he pulled him against him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Deidara put his arms around Itachi's neck and grinned as he gave him a kiss back.

"A housewife cooks as well un." He said. "How's your day been?"

"It was good, yours?" Itachi asked, as he focused his attention on the food again. "I still have to get used that you have a job after school."

"I've had it for ages." Deidara said. "And it was ok. Nothing special un. I looked forward to coming home to you." He smiled, then the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be un."

"..I have no idea." Itachi said, frowning. "Can you open the door?"

Deidara nodded and then went to get the door. He opened it for Sasuke, let him, said hi and then told him Itachi was in the kitchen. Sasuke nodded and went there.

"Itachi?" He asked, when he saw him cooking.

Itachi looked up when he saw Sasuke.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Visiting you." Sasuke said. "I think we need to talk." He leaned against the sink and looked at Itachi.

"Perhaps." Itachi said. "..Do you want to eat here too?"

"No, Neji is cooking me dinner." Sasuke said. "That's a part of what I wanted to talk about. I'm moving in with Neji."

"...What?" Itachi asked, thinking he didn't hear this right. What the fuck? Was Sasuke following him in 'everything'?

"I'm moving in with Neji. He asked me a week ago and mom and dad agreed." Sasuke said.

Itachi furrowed his brows now.

"..Alright." He then said. "That's nice. But aren't you a little too young to live on your own?"

"Well I'm not living on my own." Sasuke said. "I'll be living in a student apartment. And Neji's there too and some other housemates."

"I mean out of the house Sasuke." Itachi said. "Having to take care of yourself."

Deidara was now suddenly behind Itachi and grabbed his waist. He put his head on Itachi's shoulder (having to stand on his toes to do so).

"Stop that Itachi, I'm sure Sasuke will do fine un." He said. Sasuke nodded.

Itachi slightly snorted.

"Well I'll have to trust you on this." He then said. "..I have one question though. Did you stop doing drugs?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Neji and I threw them away." He said truthfully. He did want to avoid all the drug talk everybody gave him.

"Ok, good." Itachi said, nodding. "Very good."

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "... I wanted to say I was sorry. And that I love you." He might as well just get it over with.

"..The same goes for me, I'm sorry too and I love you." Itachi said, nodding. "But I'm sure you already knew."

Sasuke nodded back.

"I did." Sasuke said and looked at the ground. "I was just so afraid you would do it again.."

"All of you gave me enough reason to stay alive." Itachi said as he shook his head, putting his hands onto Deidara's. "Really, don't be afraid for that."

"Promise me you won't do it again." Sasuke said, looking at Itachi.

Itachi nodded.

"I promise." He said. "Don't worry."

"Good." Sasuke said. "Now what's a good day for me to come and eat here?"

"I think Wednesday." Itachi said. "If Deidara agrees too."

"Sure. You can bring Neji as well un." Deidara said and Sasuke nodded.

"Then we'll come and eat on Wednesday." He said. He really felt good about talking to Itachi now.

"Good." Itachi said. "I could give you a hug now if Deidara wasn't gripping me like that."

"Sorry." Deidara said, letting go of Itachi. "My toes were hurting anyway." Sasuke just looked at Itachi now. It had been ages since Itachi had given him a hug.

Itachi smiled a little and then walked to Sasuke, giving him a hug.

"There, I promise once more, I won't try to commit suicide again." Itachi said.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Good.. I promise too.. I love you." He said.

"Love you too." Itachi said, as he patted Sasuke's back a little.

Deidara smiled at the two brothers.

"That's so sweet un." He said.

"I'll be here on Wednesday then. Will you help me move tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, then let go of Itachi.

"Sure, Deidara will help too." Itachi said, nodding, as he let go too and took a step back. "Just tell me what time."

"Around two at mom and dad's place." Sasuke said. He didn't wanna call it their home anymore. Because it wasn't.

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow." Itachi said, nodding. "I'm going to continue cooking now.

"Ok. Have a nice dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said and let a small smile creep up his face. He waved slightly and Deidara waved back. Sasuke then left the kitchen and not long after the door closed. Sasuke was happy he had come though. He felt like things really would work out from now on.

* * *

Neji was smiling to himself, looking around the table with the happy chattering people. He knew that two months ago, this situation would have been impossible. The Uchiha family was laughing together, Fugaku even making jokes together with Deidara, and everyone seemed to accept everyone. There was almost no tension in the group, except for Fugaku shooting Itachi an uncomfortable look once in a while. Itachi still hadn't accepted Fugaku's apologies, and Neji could only imagine how heavy this was on Fugaku. He really tried his best to make it up to Itachi, but Itachi seemed too hurt by all the previous actions that he ignored his father. So it seemed.

"Dad." Itachi suddenly said, catching everyone's attention. "I think I can forgive you now."

Everyone looked from Itachi to Fugaku now, until Fugaku smiled slightly.

"Thank you Itachi. That means a lot." He said. Deidara smiled at Itachi and put a hand on his leg.

"Good boy un." He said.

Itachi nodded.

"You did some things that you shouldn't have done, but I see you're really sorry for it and in the end you meant it well." He said. "I've been wrong to start drugs, so in the end, we're all guilty to what happened. But since we're all sorry and want to be a happy family again, it will work out, I'm sure of it."  
"Remember what I told you in the pool?" Neji whispered to Sasuke, giving him a smile.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled as well.

"Long time ago, but I remember." He softly said. He took Neji's hand in his and thought back of that day. That family had been really happy together and looking at how things were now, he was sure they were going to be very happy together as well. He looked at Itachi and his father talking now, Deidara and his mother occasionally saying something as well. He pinched Neji's hand. Who could have thought their family could be pulled out of a deep hole, just by the hands of two boys who happened to come along. As Neji gave him a kiss on his cheek, he smiled. Yes, they would be the best family ever. One happy family.

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
